Fairy Tail's Reality
by The shy maid
Summary: Reading fanfics to the Fairy Tail charas is a wonderful idea! Something is bound to happen if read to them! What happens when Fairy Tail appears from inside the computer and into the modern world? Mayhem happens! What else happens when more of them pops out? Sabertooth and more guilds will come... I guess. A big adventure! R&R!
1. Mages love Company!

**Hello guys~! I'm here! Here is note:Before your exit out of each chapter, please Review favorite and follow every time you read it! Please, I need it really bad! Thank you!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Reality**

**Chapter 1 (Prologue): Mages loves Company**

_Somewhere dark and mysterious..._

NORMAL P.O.V

_"Bruhahahaha..." laughed a mysterious voice. "I will make this interesting! Those Fairy Tail fools will never get me once I do... THIS!" _

At that certain time, the mysterious person held up a mirror that was at the left corner. Standing up, the person walked over to it and circled its hands to form a magical circle. The mirror became transparent and show a clear picture of a teenager with light brown skin, brown eyes, and school uniform that was heading to her house. Next, it was showing Team Natsu at a dark alley. A smirk appeared on the person's lips.

"_This should be interesting... bruhahahaha!" _At that, the woman snapped her hands, forming magical dust. Unfortunately, it wasn't going inside the mirror, it disappeared.

_"Have a nice life, Fairy Tail."_ said the woman as the mirror reverted back to normal.

* * *

It was a funny, sunny, evening today. A teen was home from school and finally sit back and relax on her other things, like fairy tail! this girl's fantasy is stuck inside their world, she'll never get it out. As she was taking off her school uniform, she decided to wear her blue shirt and dark blue skirt. As she was settling down, she grabbed her laptop and did some stuff.

My P.O.V

I was sitting down on my bed, browsing on the internet on what should I buy over the summer. Next thing was a certain anime I wanted to browse up, too. My anime was Fairy tail. I support their couples like NaLu, GraLu, etc. Also, I was writing fanfiction about going to the anime world, but the computer suddenly turned black on me, wow.

"Great!" I mentally yelled to myself. I ate some of my Smarties I was holding on my lap and drinking my water bottle. That happened about 10 time this year! I kept calling the Best Buy company because it was another let down! They never cease to amaze me! They always mess things up! I'm always so calm when the netgear suddenly crash. It's not fair! By the by, I slammed the laptop down with full force and sat on my sofa. I grabbed my PS3 controller and played Mugen Souls. I was at level 464 and I just needed to upgrade my Charm level to 50. I cried really loud. I'm confused and frustrated. I looked out the door. It was too cold and hot at the same time to go outside , so I turned the laptop on again.

"Ugh, I'm doing this again?!" I exclaimed to myself.

I waited for the screen to load. Same thing happens every time; like a pattern! I went to Safari and opened up my bookmarks. Suddenly, a pop-up showed up. I clicked on it (not knowing why), and it opened up to a new tab. Waiting for it to load, I went back to my sofa and played mugen souls again. You know, while playing my games; I usually draw my favorite couples. I suck at dating boys, so why bother talking to them? But I'm in love with love! By my appearance, I have a huge bust! If I was in any anime world, they would've been bigger. Now I wouldn't want that to happen, my back would've been hurting now! back to the main part, I was still waiting for this website to load.

That's when the phone rang. "Coming!" I ran to it and pick it up.

"H-hello!" I stuttered.

"_Hi Iceland_!" It was my Mom, she's too scary. "_What are you up to_?"

"W-well, I'm just watching some fairy tail."

I heard a sigh through the phone. "_Is that the only thing you watch_?"

"I-I-I... Fairy tail is the best anime I have ever watched!"

"_I see... well, see you later_."

As I hung up, I looked at the computer screen. After a few minutes later, a picture appeared on the page. I turned off my PS3 controller and examined the screen. My conscience; it kept telling me to stay on this page. It also kept saying how exciting it would be to see what would happen next. It was an image of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy on the top. It was like the same image on the actual website, but I highly doubt it was that interesting though.

What caught me off guard that there was something really neat and all fancy-pancy. It said, 'Wanna see Fairy tail in your world? Click 'yes' now!' What kind of sitcom is this? I tried to close the tab, but it only made things worse... such as freezing the whole screen. I was getting nervous. It was like giving up your soul to a demon! Like that anime 'Black Butler'!

I had no other choice but to click on "yes." Naturally, I usually forget about it and say 'no'. The tab went fast this time, since I closed all other tabs. The Laptop screen was blank now. Black to be more precise.

"Oh no," I said, sweating. "Why?!"

No sign of the green light. Even the built-in fan stopped. I tapped on the screen very rapidly like some kind of TV screen. That's when it was getting really dark and I started to have nightmares in my mind after watching Higurashi in my room at the dark. I imagined Shion holding a paralyzing needle, poison, shocker, and a butcher to kill me, so I didn't dare look behind me.

The moment it stopped, the whole screen turned into a swirly field, filled with light. I quickly shut my eyes and put both hands in front of my face. I jumped right off my bed and flew on the ground. When I saw the light faded, I slowly opened my eyes. But when I removed my hands in front of my face, I somehow got hit by a blur and then I felt heaviness crushing my poor back.

'Mother!' I thought. 'Shion is actually real!' I was panicking and started to tremble. I almost cried until I felt something tickling my neck...

Ears... two blue ears with pink innings. That was weird. It brushed me again, then I heard groans. It sounded like a happy-go-lucky voice from what I can hear. Then I heard a moan from my right side and a grunt from my left. paying attention to the blue thing, I placed both of my hands on top of it, then rubbed it.

"Thank you Lucy for petting me..." a squeaky voice said. For a second there I thought that was the T.V, but then i realized that was a voice. I lost it.

"M-MOTHER OF ALL CHAOS!" I screamed. The response was a following scream. Once I felt less weight getting off of me, I crawled to the corner of my room. I heard another shriek, and it was a more feminine voice. I looked at the others in my room with one eye as I kept the other one hidden while I shivered uncontrollably. My trembling stopped as I couldn't unsee of what I saw. I stood up on my knees as I began to clean my glasses.

It was the blue cat Happy from Fairy Tail! I reluctantly looked at the others. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, happy, and Erza. I looked at my left, and saw the pink-headed dummy lying on the floor with his body. He was still twitching, kind of like the way he was beaten down by Laxus in the rematch episode At my right, Erza was sitting properly and was watching me looking at her friends. It was like 'I'm checking you out' thing, but I only said that in my mind, so no one couldn't hear it, but me. Not like she recognized me.

'Family, I-Iceland's scared for life now." I thought to myself. I looked away from Erza and looked on top of my bed. Gray lied down on my pillow sheets, naked as always. W-wait naked, oh gosh! I should tell him not to take his clothes off. I started to smile a little, as my little pigtails rose up along. Maybe Fairy tail in reality was like a dream come true... but only from the computer.

"Lucy, that hurts!" Happy yelled out interrupting my thoughts. "I'm telling on Natsu!"

"You stupid cat, you move out the way!" Lucy exclaimed, glaring at the furball.

"Natsu!" the cat said. "Lucy's called me stupid!" Natsu ignored of what the cat said and sat up.

"Yo Lucy!" he grinned. The three seemed to forget about me and Erza was the only one who noticed me. I watched my favorite fictional team argue in my own room. I saw Natsu stood up and Happy clinging to his back.

"Come on, Happy!" he exclaimed. "I'm hungry! let's get some fish." he declared. But before he could move, Gray was awoke from his sleep and punched his fist on Natsu's cheek.

"You make me sick!" he yelled. Natsu cranked his knuckle and returned a punch on his face also. I sighed.

"The hell was that for, weirdo?!" he yelled back. "You punched me for no reason!"

"You're the one who had to say your hungry!"

"Who cares!"

"Let me guess, you hit your head pretty hard and you got amnesia. You are a dumbass!"

"Shut up pervert!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Quiet!" I heard the voice of Erza as I looked at the corner of my eye. Natsu and Gray stopped their nonsense and held on to each other. They looked at Erza, who already snapped. They stopped moving and settled down..

"Which one of you guys..." Erza started.

"Y-yes,..." Lucy, Gray and Natsu said at once as I watch in silence.

"...Know where the hell we are?" she finished. Everyone was confused, it didn't seem like earthland Magnolia anymore. Lucy's eyes widened when she noticed me wearing awkward clothing. I was blushing madly. Despite my back being painful due to my bust size, I am hoping I can afford life insurance. Lucy looked at both Natsu and Gray, who had a confused look on their face.

"What's wrong Lucy?" she asked. .

"Oh nothing," Lucy said, her eyes squinting. "But by the looks of it, that girl might know." Now all eyes were on me. I bit my bottom lip before playing with my fingers.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, rather coldly. I didn't notice, but he was all up in my face. I tried not to blush in a deep shade of red. Ever heard of personal space?

"W-well..." I opened my mouth, sweat coming down my face. "My n-name i-is"

"Where are our manners." Erza interrupted. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. my name is-"

"T-that's easy, your name is E-Erza Scarlet- Oops" I blurted out. Erza looked at me with content. I knew I shouldn't have said that. They hardly knew a thing about me.

"You are L-Lucy, the celestial wizard!" I said. Accident again!

"Huh?!" the girl answered. I scratched my head in embarrassment and turned my attention to the others.

"Ice Wizard, G-Gray F-Fullbuster. Happy, the f-flying exceed cat. And the flaming salamander, N-Natsu Dragneel." I concluded. Everyone was at the state of shock now.

"How the hell do you know our names and we don't?!" Natsu asked me, his hand clutching at the back of my shirt. I began to sweat and got nervous. I'm trying my best to not look at his abs.

"Well, s-salamander..." I started. I stood up from the floor and opened my laptop to the internet. I waited for it to load. While doing so, I hid my screen. When it was done, I turned around and smiled wider..

"Well?!" Everyone except Happy asked.

"You all..." I showed them the screen of the Fairy Tail site. "...are like a legend!" I blushed. Everyone had a priceless look on their face. Not surprised for Natsu, Lucy, and Gray..

"NO WAY!" everyone exclaimed.

"Shocked? Bewildered? F-flabbergasted?" I asked them. Everyone couldn't find the right way to say it. They saw all of their traveling adventures, from Lucy being invited to Fairy Tail up to the end of every arc. I even bought all the 4 parts for season 1 in english dub, but that would be to creepy. I turned around and faced them.

"Want some facts?" i suggested. clearly that was the best way possible.

"We want you to tell us your name first." Erza stated. I see no argument in that, so I complied.

"Teehee, my name is Iceland Bryant! I-C-E-L-A-N-D!" I smiled.

"Ice... land?" Natsu asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Its a land... country to be more exact."

"How did we even get here?" Lucy asked. I smiled and explained to them what happened. It was funny how I explained to them about the modern world is different from medieval times now.

"So, you're saying that we been transported from magnolia to here?" Erza asked. "Are you sure this isn't any evil magic?

"I'm sure..." I said. "if you'd believe this was magic, its not real here."

"Not real, huh?" Gray asked to himself. Natsu was quite unsure about that.

"But, real or not, I bet you guys can use your powers anyway..." I said. "Uhh, nevermind! maybe now isn't the time to explain about that, lets talk about other things!"

"No, it's okay." Erza said. "We heard you the first time."

I blushed really red as I felt embarrassed. As everyone else was talking, I was on my laptop typing or drawing pictures of GraLu and NaLu. Trying my best to hide it, I felt something on top of my back, a warm figure. It was Lucy.

"Hey, Ice-chan..." she chimed. "watcha' drawing or writing?" I blushed like a red tomato and hid the screen.

"Eep!" I yelped. Lucy smiled as she moved closer.

"Is it something secret?" she asked. "let me see!"

"Uh" I stuttered. "How about I show you something else?!" Lucy pouted as she got off my back and sat beside me on my right side of the bed. She was still close though, not like I minded.

"Fine." she said. "Are these stories like...what?"

"Well, they are called Fan fictions!" I said as I rose my fist in the air.

"Fan... fiction?" Everyone stopped and repeated. "What's that?" I turned to all of them and giggled.

"Remember what I mentioned earlier, you guys are popular in my world?" I said. Everyone nodded. "Not only that, you guys have fans that wrote stories about you guys!"

"WE DO?! Everyone yelled in unison. "Where!?"

"I-if you c-click on Fairy tail Archive righ here on the anime and manga section, you will see Fairy tail!"

"Is that so?" Erza said. Will we... like them?"

I stopped and scratched the back of my head. "Well, m-maybe you will Erza, but maybe not Gray, Lucy, or Natsu would, you know they are looney. I mean, compared by GraLu and NaLu, I don't think she'll be okay with that until the time comes right."

"Wait..." Lucy paused me. "Who is GraLu and NaLu anyway?"

"Well..."I started, "W-what if I said it's short for 'Gray and Lucy' and 'Natsu and Lucy'. I end up reading a lot of them!" I said with a huge smile on my face with blushes. Lucy had fire in her eyes, probably meant she doesn't like it.

"What?!" she said furiously. "Where is it!?"

"R-r-right h-here..." I stuttered. I went on the top of the page and typed in the address. Natsu and Gray were watching as Lucy flipping out and loosing her cool. I laughed in the inside.

"The website is...right here!' I said. Everyone then had more priceless looks on their faces. I know, cool isn't it?

"Meet the world of Fan Fiction!"I said, pumping a fist in the air.

This day was going exactly as I planned.

* * *

**A/N:**

**hello guys, I decided to edit this! Please do exactly as I said on the top.**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Getting down to business

My P.O.V

As I sat back on my bed, Lucy went over to my bed and sat there, literally killing me. Natsu and Gray remained silent because of Erza, and Erza was polishing her armor. How much I love these people!

"R-ready everybody!" I said to them. Everyone rushed and sat with me on my bed. They looked at the screen only to see nothing. I'm just saying this but thinking about reading these to them could be a good Idea!

"Where are the stories?!" Lucy asked furiously. I quickly thought of something and smiled.

"Let me type t-them first." I said politely. "O-okay!" I clicked the the search button and appeared a blank page with the options of finding a story, an author, a community, or forums. I clicked on a random story that might be a good choice. "Gray and Lucy, what young encounter!" I said, which caused the two to blush and look away from each other. I laughed like a goofball. Then something really hit me inside. If I were to write a NaLu fanfiction, that would've meant natsu would show his possible feelings towards her, but jealousy. Oh well!

After some seconds, Over millions of results appeared on the screen. My eyes sparkled and continued on.

"You see here, these contains stories of you two newly-wed!" I said. "If you want, I can read it to you." I smiled.

"Huh?" Gray asked. "I think its best not to read it-"

"Too late, here we go." I chimed. I clicked on the author's story. "I guess I'll read it. Get ready okay?" Everyone shook their head and looked in.

**The sweet meaning of strawberries. By hoplessblues **(Natsu: Hoplessblues? Happy: This person must be really lonely. Erza: Strawberries! Me: *laughs nervously* Lucy: *Nervous*)

Rating K+

_It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, so how the hell did Gray caught a fever? _(Natsu: Ha! The ice pervert got a cold! gray: Shut up, flame brain! Natsu: What was that? Erza: QUIET! Both: A-AYE!)

[Lucy's POV]

I was sitting in the bar, when suddenly Mirajane asked me to take care of Gray.

"Why me?" I asked Mira, constantly trying to figure out Mirajane's scheme. (Happy: You are hopeless Lucy. Natsu: Hopeless is right. Lucy: Shut up!)

"Almost everybody in the guild had something to do, so please Lucy; Gray's condition is getting worse by the moment." Mira pleaded, she seemed serious.

I sighed "Okay, I guess I'll go." Why do I always fall victim for Mira's puppy eyes? (Happy: Wow Lucy, you must be really stupid to fall for that. Lucy: Shut up you stupid cat!)

_"Thank you Lucy!" Mirajane's eyes brightened up. She led me to a door at the back of the guild. Gray was there lying on the bed, flustered and sweating. _(Natsu: *smirks* Sweating... Gray: What did you say? Erza: *glares very hard* Both: *hug each other*)

_I grabbed Gray and put his arm around my neck, his temperature was getting higher by the minute. How in the world did the 'coolest' person I know catch a fever?_ (Gray: i don't get it, I never get sick! Me: P-please let me read! Gray: Sorry!

_No use asking, I had to hurry up or else Gray's condition may lead to a fatal sickness._

__time moved on…__

_When I arrived at Gray's house all I saw were huge piles of clothes. It's weird for a guy who doesn't wear clothes that much, I thought. _(Lucy: it's very weird. Happy: weird indeed. Natsu: he's not even wearing anything now. Gray: Now its not the time for that! Me: *tries not to turn red*)

_I cleared a space on his bed and I lay him down there. I placed a wet towel on his head in order to help ease the heat somehow._

_After a few minutes I checked his temperature once more, and sighed in relief that his temperature dropped somehow._

_I was about to prepare some food for Gray, yet I stopped because I felt a tug on my shirt. "Lucy, don't go…" Gray muttered in his sleep, his tone was soft and loving. _(Happy: Oh, Lucy is pervy! Lucy: N-nothing like that! Erza: *smiles* Natsu: ...)

_I wondered if he was awake, would he call me with that tone of voice? I felt myself fussing over the idea, that I didn't notice Gray sit up._

_"G-Gray you're awake. Are you feeling better now?" I asked him, rushing to his aid._

_There was no response. When I looked at him, he was sweating, his cheeks were flushed red, and I never thought I'll say this, but he was so sexy._ (Happy: Woah Lucy, you are very VERY pervy! Lucy: uhhh... Natsu: *trying to break something* Me: *uh oh*)

_I felt my body move unconsciously towards him, he suddenly grabbed my waist. His breathing got heavier, I put my hand on his cheeks and he was burning. "L-Lucy…" he uttered. _(Gray: *blushing* Lucy: *blushing* Me: *blushing*)

_I broke apart from him, realizing that what I was doing was wrong._

_I ran to the kitchen, my cheeks were flushed. _

_How could I take advantage of Gray like that? I guess his weird actions were caused by the fever. He would never treat me like that; he only looked at me as a friend or a teammate._

_I looked back t Gray, who was now holding his head; I guess he is feeling like himself now. "Gray, what would you like to eat?" I asked him, hoping to get a response._

_"How about strawberry shortcake?" he suggested. (_Erza: Strawberry shortcake huh? Gray: Like if I ever eat that! Me: *strawberry... cake* *smiles shyly* Natsu: What's wrong with you? Me: N-nothing Natsu!)

_"Um…okay." I was a bit surprised by his suggestion, I guess I have no choice since he was the one sick._

_I opened the fridge, looking for the ingredients._

_While I was cutting some strawberries, I accidentally cut myself in the process._

_I was surprised when Gray suddenly grabbed my hand. Where did he come from? I thought._

_Suddenly Gray licked the cut on my finger, before I could react, Gray spoke. _(Gray: What is wrong with these people?! Lucy: I know, right?! Natsu: I wanna burn them alive! Me: P-please don't use fire!)

_"You should be more careful." He said it in a loving and caring tone similar to the one earlier. After he put a bandage around the cut, he headed back to bed. "I'll be looking forward to the cake." He said as his voice trailed off._

_[Normal POV]_

_Lucy was left in the kitchen; she fell on her knees, blushing. "G-gray?" she uttered softly as she gazed at her bandaged finger. She remembered the weird sensation she felt._

_Lucy stood up, dusted off her skirt and went back to cooking. While she was cooking, there was a faint smile on Lucy's lips that didn't fade away._

__time moved on…__

_"The cake is ready Gray." Lucy called to Gray, who was currently sleeping. _(Natsu: Since when Lucy could cook? Happy: It's the end of the world! Lucy: Shut up!)

_There was no response, Lucy went towards Gray._

_Gray was lying, topless; his arms were behind his head. Lucy leaned nearer at Gray, looking at his face, inches away._

_Gray is a stubborn sleeper, Lucy smiled at herself._

_Gray suddenly moved, making Lucy hold her breath._

_Lucy stepped back; she couldn't steal a kiss from her friend! She turned her back at Gray._ (Natsu: *growls* Me: N-now, now... Lucy: You okay Natsu? Natsu: Never better!)

_"Gray wake up already!" Lucy needed to hide her face from Gray or else he would tease her later on. Gray jolted out of bed, hearing the maiden's voice._

_"The cake is ready." She said, grumpily._

_"What is up with her?" Gray mumbled to himself, confused with Lucy's actions._

_Gray sat on the couch, while Lucy was slicing the cake. When Lucy arrived, she handed him a slice of shortcake. They were sitting on the couch, silently eating the cake._

_"Dish izh gelisyous!" (This is delicious!) Gray said, as he was eating a mouthful. The silence was broken.( _Me: *chuckles* Gray: Iceland! Me: I-I never seen you eat cake before. Lucy: I never seen Gray this timid before...)

_"Thanks" Lucy flashed a smile at Gray. Gray, in return stared at her._

_"What are you looking at?" Lucy asked with a red face._

_"Do you know what strawberries mean?" Gray asked Lucy, while he was leaning closer. Gray was staring at Lucy's half closed eyes._

_Lucy, was somehow lost in the ocean in his eyes, she could do nothing but ask. "What?" she asked softly, which made Gray smirk._

_Gray suddenly kissed Lucy, his tongue entering her mouth mixing the taste of strawberries within each other. _(Natsu: *growls harder* Me: Uwaa, please don't growl too close to me! Erza: He's just jealous.)

_"You intoxicate me with delight." Gray said, as their lips parted. He had to hold himself back, or else Lucy will catch the fever. _(Lucy and Gray: Oh, come on! Natsu: *what is this feeling?* Happy: Natsu's jealous! Natsu: Am not!)

_Unexpectedly, Gray asked her, "Lucy do you love me?" Her eyes were covered in both innocence and lust. She wanted it-_

"Stop right there!" Lucy interrupted me. I looked up at her with a terrified expression because she yelled in my ear! She then started to tremble as she looked at gray.

"Gray... you actually..." she mumbled with shock. From what my heart rate was picking up, I saw Natsu shooting darts at me and gray really hard. I can tell because his shoulder is nearly crushing my back shoulder. Jealousy took place now.

"I what!?" Gray asked. He was slightly affected to this story because he was blushing madly. He was startled when Lucy sort-of confronted him like that.

"You LOVE me!?" She asked pretty startled herself. Gray froze up and waved his hands back and forth as he was blushing again.

"What are you talking about, that is not true at all! I guess if this wasn't reality, then I guess a little bit." He said timidly.

"R-really?" Lucy asked as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

Gray nodded and did the same. "Yeah yeah..."

I could feel Natsu burning in the inside. I also heard growls from his voice. I scooted over from him and continued the story. "O-okay."

_Gray just smiled and Lucy was reassured by his silent answer. Lucy suddenly kissed Gray, their tongues intertwined once more. The taste of strawberries lingered in their mouths the whole night. (If you know what I mean) (_Lucy: I know what it meant...*hides face* Happy: Aww, Lucy liiiiiikes him! Me: How about that Gray? Gray: *blushes*)

_They both lay down on the bed, the moonlight illuminated their figures. Lucy smiled softly at Gray who was hugging her. The night winds were soothing, like Gray's touch, she thought. She felt calm and relaxed this time, knowing that she was truly with the man she loved._

__time moved on…__

_(At the guild)_

_"I wonder where Lucy went…" Natsu asked Erza and Gray._

_"Yeah, I haven't seen her pass by the guild today." Erza replied._

_"I passed by her apartment today, she wasn't there." Natsu told Erza, who was eating a cheese cake. _(Erza: Cheesecake. *drools* Me: *close eyes* *she's drooling...*)

_Erza noticed a sweet smell of strawberries lingering around the room. The scent reminded her of Lucy. Erza asked everyone, "Does anyone else smell the scent of strawberries?" The whole guild sniffed around, the scent traced back to Gray._

_Gray was bombed with different questions concerning Lucy. He was in the hot seat, it was impossible for him to get out, unless he tells them the truth. (which he can't! mwahahaha!)_ (happy: A crazy person was laughing like a maniac!)_ He was exchanging glances with Mira, who was cleaning the bar, asking for help. Mirajane just stood there and smiled at Gray knowingly._

_The End!_

I clapped my hands together. "Yosh, we did iit! Now do you understand the whole gist of it?" Everyone nodded. But I noticed how Natsu was pretty frustrated right now.

"N-Natsu," I started. "Natsu, are you alright?" I looked at him, and saw him holding up his fist at Gray. I guess my reading made him angry. Just as I wanted, A l-l-love triangle! Wait, I have to stop this!

"S-STOP!" I shouted at them before closing my eyes and getting in front of Gray and blocking him. "Leave G-Gray alone!"

"Move It Iceland!" he commanded. "I have to fight him!" I had a confused look on my face and then shrugged it off.

"Are you Jealous, N-Natsu!" I said. "It's just a fanfiction!"

"I'm not jealous, I feel weird..." Natsu replied.

"Isn't that supposed to be the s-same thing-"

"Shut up and get out of the way!"

"I have no choice..." I said to myself. "E-Erza, Natsu's trying to hit Gray for no apparent reason!

"Hey! Don't tell her!" Natsu said. I saw Erza got in front of me with a blink of an eye. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at Natsu. Without a sudden movement, Erza spoke out first. "What is the meaning of this!?

"N-Nothing at all, just trying to give this Ice-freak... I mean my best buddy a hand shake."

"Okay" I she said. "That's all I needed to hear."

"That's right." Gray said from behind.

"T-thank y-you E-Erza!" I said.

"No problem."

With that, Natsu crossed his arms and sat back down on the bed.

I sat back on my bed and called everyone else to read some more stories. "Time to read more!"


	3. Yeah, Okay

**I-I don't o-own F-Fairy tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yeah, okay?**

My P.O.V

"Well, t-there goes m-my new i-idea." I said as I nod my head with confusion. "I don't know what to do n-next."

"Why not me instead!" said a familiar voice. Then, Lucy looked at her belt to see one of her keys glowing. In the shining light, Leo the lion, or Loke came out and stood beside Lucy, adjusting his glasses. I did not expect that!

"E-eek, L-Loke!" I said as I fell down.

"Yeah,I heard about you, this world, and how we got here, I know. I heard everything that you guys were talking about!" He pointed at me, upset. "And I will not allow of what you call a comparison of this 'NaLu and GraLu' crap! Lucy is my master and mine alone-" I got a little irritated and covered my ears.

"Also-" he was about to continue, but I suddenly stopped him.

"I know. Blah blah Lucy is yours, Blah blah this and that, and blah blah why. Listen Loke, you also have fans that wrote fanfiction about you and your -precious- master." What I said was probably creepy.

Loke quickly adjusted his glasses and sat on my bed, with everyone else. He suddenly got control of my computer. "Okay, I'll play along with your silly game."

"B-but my-" I was cut off.

"Enough banter, start now!" he yelled as he randomly typed through my laptop.

"But f-first..." I started by snatching my Laptop away from the cat, "L-let me get my piece of work back, thank you very much!"

"Okay, L-Loke quit playing around and give me my controls..." I said. He let go of keyboard and gave it to me. I deleted Gray's name and instead typed in Loke's name. I waited-

"Are we there yet, that was the longest wait ever! Hurry it up would you! What time is it!? Why are we sitting here too long..." Loke asked me uncontrollably as he shook me back and forth.

"I"m... gonna... ralph!" I said one by one as I was holding my mouth. I quickly clicked on the search button and only showed about 29 results. This made everyone laugh out loud.

"What?" Loke said in disappointment. "Why do I have 29 results than Lucy and Gray?"

I rose my hand and closed my eyes. "Maybe... you are a little over-obsessed with Lucy." I said it so fast that he couldn't hear me.

'What did you just say?" He asked furiously. I could've sworn you said that I was a "Over-obsessed"! I covered my mouth in shock.

"I-I didn't say anything!" I said as I clapped my hands together and bending over to apologize.

"H-huh?" he asked again. This time, he couldn't hear me. "I'm not going to forgive you!"

"I said that I'm s-sorry!" I said as a tear was about to come down. Hurry, i don't want to cry in front of Fairy Tail members!

"Well, alright. I'll forgive you this time." He said with a huff.

"T-thank you lose- I mean L-Loke!" I said as I quickly removed the word 'loser.'

"Time to read... this one!"

"Hmm, finally!" He said as he adjusted his glasses.

Before I could start the story, I looked at him with concern. "L-Loke, somehow I could only find this one, please forgive me. But, it has a slight of GraLu, Teehee..."

"WHAT!" He, Lucy, and Gray yelled in frustration.

"Waaa, p-please d-don't hurt me!"

* * *

Author: Tell_ her something Arylayne_

Rating: T

_Tell her something_

Loki knew that the time had finally come. He was inwardly shouting at himself, for having been so stupid to not stop himself from flirting with his beloved princess. (Lucy: princess...?) Even if he knew that relationships between stellar spirits and their key holders were forbidden by the rules of the contract made between them. Still he had not been able to keep himself from falling for her. At the start he didn't mind falling for his beautiful master all that much, since he was sure she would always reject him, since she wouldn't believe that his words were more than just a game to him. But to him it was a way to channel his feelings for her without truly revealing them, since everyone thought of him as a playboy and nothing more. (Me: Y-yeah, he has been a total playboy. Loke: That's not true! Gray: hmmm)

_He even tried to go on dates with several girls, both spirits and human ones, but contrary to before he met Lucy ,it wasn't any fun for him and he always ended up alone after gentlemanly paying the bill_. (Lucy: *laughing nervously* Natsu: this is getting boring... Loke: You shut up! Erza: keep going. Me: Urm, y-yes ma'am)

_He just couldn't keep himself from comparing all those girls to Lucy. Her blonde hair that looked like it was made of woven gold, her dark chocolate colored eyes, that could melt any heart easily, as they had melted his the moment they met for the first time; her cheery attitude, the fact that even if she seemed a bit naïve at first glance, she was quite feisty and smart, her passion for literature and talent as a writer, her laughter that sounded to him sweeter as any birds song…. _(Happy: Since when Lucy had all those thing? Lucy: Hey, nobody's talking to you, cat! Natsu: Uh, you had all those things? Lucy: don't pretend you didn't know! Loke: I knew that Lucy. Lucy: yeah, of course you did. You always flirt with me, but it's nothing like that.)

_No other girl would ever be able to compare to her… not for him._

_Above all she was the one to rescue him, to end his dull in-between existence as a lost spirit. She gave him back his pride, his sense of responsibility, his aim in life. Without Lucy he would be nothing, faded away into the void between those stars he called his home._

_But instead of thanking her by being her true friend and loyal spirit he had to fall for her. That was just his luck, wasn't it? And the worst thing was that not his words but his actions slowly revealed his true feelings to her, showed her his compassion and made her change his opinion of him. _(Happy: ooh, looks like Loke likes somebody! Me: What do you expect, its Lucy you dult. Natsu: *shooting darts at Loke* Lucy: *Is Natsu... jealous?* Me: Uh... let's continue n-now!)

_Finally, he started to notice that she was beginning to see him differently. Inquiring about his dates, being grumpy when he didn't show up right away, asking him to stay for dinner after a mission, inviting him over to her house, instead of Plue, when she felt lonely._

_But then she vanished… for a whole seven years. It was true that time wasn't that big of a deal for spirits, at least in general. 7 years in her world were less than 2 months for him, but those two months felt longer than all the years he spent without her by his side. He barely ate or slept while she was away, full of worry, always waiting for her to return to his side. _(Me: *sweatdros* *Um, she was with him during seven years...* Loke: I was with her!*

_After she and the others returned, they were all invited to the spirit world in order to celebrate. After the celebration, when everyone was drunk on stellar wine, Loki asked Lucy, unbeknownst by all the others, to accompany her outside. Outside he asked Lucy to sit down in the soft grass that smelled faintly of mint. Lucy seemed tired but happy and observed him curiously, waiting for him to say something. And, retrospectively very unfortunately, he did._

_He was drunk on wine but even more on her company. So he gazed at her longingly and told her everything. How she was the only thought he had when he woke up and the only thought when he went to bed. How he wasn't able to date anyone successfully after having met her, because he kept comparing them to her, which meant they just could lose._ (Loke: Since when i drink? Me: *Maybe I should've gone to another story...*)

_How he had spend hours of coming up with thoughts for her birthday present and ended up with letting Gray give it to her because he didn't want Lucy to know how much he actually cared. How jealous he was when he heard that Gray was thinking of Lucy as really cute (which he actually shouldn't have told her, since it was something Gray told him in secret). _(happy: *snickers* Loke: What are you laughing at!? Me: *I have n-no choice* *dreadful look* Loke... shut up, now. Loke: *shuts mouth, scared*)_ How he wanted to give up his existence as an almost immortal being and become a weakly human just to be able to always stay by her side. How he wished to become old with her while looking after a horde of grandchildren. And he finished his speech with just three words, it was the first time ever for him to have said them to a girl and Lucy had felt their honesty at that moment. And she accepted his confession which together with the romantic mood of the spirit world and the influence of the alcohol ended in far more than just an innocent kiss. (_Lucy: *blushes* Loke: *smiles* Gray: *I don't get it.*)

_The moment he woke up the next morning looking at the sleeping wondrously beautiful girl, curled up in his arms, he felt as happy as never before in his whole existence, but at the same time he was aware that he had crossed a boundary he should never have breached. _(happy: huh, they said my name! Everyone else: We know...)

_This… what they had done could lead to severe consequences for the both of them, so he knew that as painful as it would be the only way out was to break this off as soon as possible. But he didn't, he couldn't… so he just fled from her side to think. He had tried for a while to withstand her summoning him, but at some point he grew too weak and appeared in front of her. When she looked up at him, he noticed that she had cried, since her eyes were red. Moreover she didn't look like she had slept very well till the night three days ago. She asked him why he didn't reacted to her summoning him, if this had been all a ploy of his, to get her into bed._

_"But that couldn't ne it right?", she said. Since his confession had been so heartfelt, so honest. "It couldn't be that she had given her all to him if he cheated her right?"_

_Loke's heart felt like it was ripped in tiny little pieces when he lied to her, denied his true feelings, denied that the night 3 days ago was the best he ever had and everything he had said to her nothing but the truth. Instead he told her that her worst suspicion was right, he was drunk so he toyed with her. After all who wouldn't seize his chance to get a girl as nice as that in bed? _(I would never lie to my master! Lucy: hmmmm... Me: *nervous chuckle* Natsu; I lost all my respect from you! Loke: I said I didn't!)

_Hearing those insults Lucy's facial expression went cold. Due to her family history she had grown accustomed to grave happenings so she was able to react if needed. So she told him that she wasn't willing to stay in the position as his key holder and summoned and burned their contract right in front of his eyes while tears were streaming down her face. Then without saying anything she just turned around and went away and didn't look back once. _(loke: *turning white* Lucy: H-hey, don't feel bad, this is only those fics Iceland was talking about! Erza: I like where this is going. Me: W-waaa?)

_Loke couldn't recall how long he had stood there looking after her. He wasn't able to cry, even if he wanted to cry so badly. He felt like his very reason to exist vanished. He didn't know where to go, or what to do. When his power finally left him, darkness enclosed him and he found himself back in the spirit world._

_Lucy had apparently send his key to blue Pegasus which had a young male spirit mage who gladly took the key and made a contract with Loke just 1 week after Lucy had burned their contract to ashes. But Loke felt that even if he promised himself to never see her again that he couldn't leave it like that. So a couple of weeks later, very late in the evening, it knocked at Grays room in the guild._

_When a slightly bedazzled Gray opened up his door, just clad in his shorts, Loke stood in front of him and got knocked out by Gray with a straight punch in the stomach, before he was able to explain anything to Gray. _(Loke: *Shocked and turning whiter* Gray: *smirks* I knocked him out. Natsu: Way to take all the spotlight, popsicle! Erza: *glares at them both* gray and Natsu: *hugging each other* Erza: Continue. Me: *nods*)

_When he woke up he was hanging over Grays chair in a rather uncomfortable position while Gray was leaning against the wall with a scornful look in his eyes._

_"I am not gonna regret punching you, even if it was kinda automatic. You know, I was the one that had to look after a totally messed up Luce, since I was the one to notice that something wasn't right with her. She told me everything, how could you do that man? If she fancied me, I would do everything to stay by her side. A girl like Lucy…you don't find someone like her all day", said Gray. _(Gray: Uh, what the heck am I saying? Loke: *on the floor* this is an outrage! I demand another one! Me: Uh heh heh. Lucy: Not the girl you see everyday, huh? Natsu: I don't like this.)

_"Don't you think I am well aware of that? And next time, before you punch people, why don't you try hearing them out? Since the reason I came here is that I have to ask you for a favor", replied Loke, while holding his still hurting stomach._

_After Gray finally agreed to at least hear him out, Loke explained what really happened and how he really felt about Lucy. Before he left he handed a letter to Gray and made him promise to read the letter after Loke took his leave, since that was the favor he wanted to ask Gray for. After saying this, Loke bade Gray farewell and said him that he was sure that Lucy and Gray were a good match in his opinion, even if it hurt him a bit saying so._

_When the door fell shut behind Loke, Gray opened the letter and read it, as he promised to do._

_Tell her she is always beautiful_

_Tell her everything is my fault_

_Tell her this is not what I had planned_

_But tell her I am moving on_

_Tell her I am lost in misery_

_Tell her I have lost my mind_

_Tell her love is such a mystery_

_Tell her tunnels end in light_

_Tell her love will come around someday_

_Please tell her not to cry_

_I never meant for love to leave her cold tonight_

_please tell her that I tried to spare her all my lies_

_Tell her something_

_I cannot say all that my heart wants to tell her_

_but nothing can change that all of these words are not enough_

_The End_

* * *

"G-Gray did it..." I said as I scratched my head.

Loke, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Natsu was kind of shocked of how it ended. Loke felt like killing Gray right in front of me and Gray wanted to punch himself, Natsu wanted to punch everybody and Erza...well, I can't describe her.

Finally, Loke broke the Silence. "WHY YOU! I HATE THIS! I DEMAND ANOTHER ONE! THIS IS STUPID! I NEVER LIKED IT! SCREW THIS STORY! FIND ME ANOTHER ONE NOW! STUPID GRAY!"

'it wasn't my fault you know!"

"Yeah, but still-"

"Return now loke!" Lucy demanded as she facepalmed.

Loke turned his head to Lucy and calmly walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "Lucy, I'll always keep you in my heart... until then." He kissed her on the cheek which caused her to blush.

I stood there in shock as my face heated up. I awkwardly walked to Lucy, lightly tapping her shoulders in embarrassment. I looked at her and said, "S-so, y-y-you like L-Loke now?"

"Its not like that!" Lucy said as she shook my shoulders back and forth.

That's when I heard my clock ringing, It was time for food. I decided to fake my hunger... or at least.

*GROWWWWWLLLL*

That's when everybody looked at me.

I blushed and held my stomach. That was immature of me. How embarrassing! My stomach will always growl like that. Maybe this wasn't the best time, but I'm hungry. Of all people, don't let me be the only one hungry! I want everyone else to be hungry! That's when, one by one, all of their stomachs, growled loudly.

one second... Two seconds...

"...ha ha!' I laughed out loud. Everyone else started to laugh along with me. I felt like hugging them to death! it's like their my only friends, well, real friends.

'E-Everybody, who i-is hungry?!" I asked as I held up my wallet to check my cash.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes led up. "AYE! I'M HUNGRY RIGHT NOW! COME ON HAPPY!"

"AYE!"

"Natsu you idiot, I get to go first!" Gray yelled after him.

"Says who!?" Natsu asked Gray as he pushed his face against his.

"Says me!" Gray said as he did the same.

I watched them as they fought together. I was laughing my buttocks off. Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder with a soft smile. I looked at her with concern as I was about to hear her out.

"Yes lucy?"

"Sorry, they are always like this, I wonder how are you used to them."

"Well, they are rivals!"

"Yeah."

"Well," I began as i put on my jacket along with the blue shirt and skirt I'm wearing. "L-let's go to a restaurant."

"AYE!"

* * *

As we were done eating food, Everyone else got full and decided to fall asleep on the floor, but except me. I was playing with my computer and junk, writing more fanfiction about a certain somebody...Erza.

I'm planning to surprise her so she won't feel left out. when I first saw that episode when Simon died for her, I nearly cried over what Jellal did to him. But things changed, his name is now Mystogan and he is so nice. So, I was almost done with it, until I felt someone poking my back. with a 360 degree turn, I saw Erza.

"What's up...Erza?" I asked, not really knowing what to say next.

"Nothing, everything is fine." She said

"So, is their something you want?"

"No, not at all, I was worrying when will you go to sleep."

I blushed at the thought she was worried I might get tired of writing. I quickly hid my face with my hands and shook my head.

"I'll go to sleep in a minute, but right now, i want you to go to sleep now!"

Erza smiled and re-equipped by using her magic. Once the smoke led up, she was wearing her pink Pajamas and crawled inside my bed. Looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight.

"Don't worry Erza, you're next!"

* * *

**Well, I-I'm done re-editing this chapter. I-It's really embarrassing why I s-stutter a lot. W-Well, hope you'll enjoy! I do not own f-fairy tail!**

**Ja ne~**


	4. Keep a secret!

**Hi guys! Sorry I updated too slow, I have about 30 chapters done, but just taking it easy! This one was longer than I thought. Slowly edited. Please, please review! I need at least 300 views or more! i'll keep doing more!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Keep a secret!**

**By: CPU Teen**

My P.O.V.

The next morning, the sunrise has hit me on my face, forcing me to wake up and smell the air. I guess it's a little too late for a good morning when you have fictional characters that's constantly bothering you. Also, turns out that my brothers are on a vacation with my mother! How cool is that? Yeah, not that good. Sadly, summer was ending quite soon.

As I awoke from my deep slumber, I recognize raven-hair was in my vision. I lazily turned to the side to see Gray...WHAT!?

Removing myself from the bed, I shot up from bed and looked at him, flustered. "G-GRAY!"

As Gray woke up, he did a yawn and turned his attention to me. "Oh, good morning Iceland."

"Ahhh~"

"Huh, OH CRAP!"

Gray quickly went to my bathroom and put on his clothes. I nodded my head and got up from my bed. Hey that rhymes!

The sunlight hit my face directly, which was already redundant! I hardly got any sleep last night, I was so angry! Why? It all started yesterday, last night...

* * *

_We were all getting ready to go to bed, and I was already aware that Natsu and Gray been at it quite a long time now. Erza and Lucy was already prepared. That's when things got out of hand._

_"Iceland." Lucy asked as she tapped on my shoulder._

_"Huh?" I asked as I wore something comfortable._

_"Could I sleep beside you on your right?"_

_"Uh, sure."_

_As I scooted over from the left, Lucy crawled over and got inside the cover, getting really warm. I smiled at the thought that I'm 17 and so is she. It's like we're sisters, but I'm in a different race. Who cares right?_

_Before i was about to lay down, another tap hit my shoulder. I grumpily turned to the left to see Gray. "Hey iceland, could I sleep on the left?"_

_"Um, okay?" I said as I opened another spot for Gray to sit in._

_"Ah, lets hit the sack, Everyone!" Yelled Natsu as he yawned fire out of his mouth. After taking off his shoes, he jumped on the left side of my bed and started to fall asleep._

_Hey idiot, that's where I asked Iceland to sleep! You can't do that!"_

_"Shut up, droopy eyes! I don't have any intention of fighting you! I'm damn tired!"_

_"Who are you telling shut up you retard!?"_

_"You!"_

_"Get off of my spot!"_

_"Sleep on the floor! That's where Ice-dogs sleep right?"_

_"No, flame monkeys sleep on floors!"_

_Natsu sat up and shot darts at him, he stomped over to him and clashed his face against his. "Who are you calling Fire monkey?'_

_"Who else, it's you!"_

_" IT. IS. ON!"_

_Erza came behind Natsu and Gray, placing two firm hands on their shoulders. She then began to put pressure on them. "Are you two fighting over here?"_

_"N-no!" They both stuttered as they fake-hugged each other, "See!"_

_"Good, now...GO TO SLEEP!"_

_"AYE!"_

_With that, Natsu continued to fall asleep by my right side of the bed. Gray decided to wait until Erza goes asleep. When it was his chance, Gray pushed Natsu on the right, making me suffocate, and hopped on the right side of him. Natsu quickly shot his head up to see Gray beside him._

_"What the hell Gray!?"_

_"Shut up! Just go to sleep!"_

_"Not with you here!"_

_"Just forget about it, think of me as an illusion."_

_Erza busted the door down, shooting darts at the two rivals. Without saying a single word, she came towards my bed and got between the two, again killing me!_

_"I guess I have to keep an eye on you both." She said with a death smile._

_Somehow, me, Lucy, Natsu and Gray trembled as something felt cold down our spine. They could actually feel it, Erza is the scariest character in Fairy tail, besides Makarov._

_Erza then looked at me with a smile. "Iceland, you don't mind if we sleep here?"_

_I twitched my right eye, closed my eyes and sighed. "Okay."_

_A few minutes of silence passed by the room, Gray and Natsu secretly glaring at each other while Erza and Lucy fell into deep sleep. Then there was snoring. With a pillow, I covered my whole face to block the hearing, but it was no use. I was hoping when sunrise come up._

* * *

Yeah, not a very good night. The next time they do that, I'm sleeping on the roof, whether bugs or not who cares! Maybe... a little bit.

Then It happened, my head thought of an idea. As Erza and Lucy are still asleep, I'll find her a Erza x Jellal fanfic right now, but that's when my cell rang. Out of curiosity, I looked at the caller ID to see who it was, and it was...HER!

The girl was Catherine Maxwell, age: 17 Hobby: making people feel miserable! Also, secretly a fairy tail fan! She's also very rich.

First off, why did she call me? I didn't do anything to make her call me. I don't even like her! I hope luck will find its way.

As I was about to press the 'Call' button, I heard shuffling noises behind me. Oh crap! If they blow this up for me, I wonder how I will face school again! Then Happy said something first. "Iceland, who are you talking to?"

I quickly covered the phone and turned to him, "Uh, nobody actually!"

"Then what are you hold-"

"G-go a-away!"

"If you won't stop acting weird, I'm going to tell!"

Not anyone else knowing, I sighed and said something that would really freak him out, "There once was a man with a mustache and I killed him."

Happy immediately hid under cover, shivering.

With silent prayers, I cleared my throat and answered in my cutest, most perky-sounding voice... "Um... hello!"

"_Oh, hello Iceland. I suppose you know why I'm calling you_."

"N-no I don't! See you later!" I said hurriedly.

"_Hey, listen to me while I'm talking to you!_"

"H-hurry, I mean, YES!?"

"_What is wrong with you_?" She asked harshly

"Well, you see, my dog has ran across the street and, um, I really need to feed it at the chicken store, I mean...GAH!

"_Wait..." she cut me off_. "_feeding your dog to a chicken store_?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, you've r-reached The Bryant family residence. We're currently away from the phone. Please leave a message after the tone, uh... BEEEEEEEP!" I said.

"_ICELAND! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME_-" she yelled. Then I hung up. Now I just have to do the fic right now!. I stood up, carefully maneuvered myself quietly not to wake anyone up, besides Happy. I grabbed my laptop and closed my door quietly. I went downstairs and sat on the kitchen table. Jeez, can I please get a break?

As the laptop was warming up, I got some left over french fries from last night and ate them. They were cold!. I sat back down again and went on

"Okay, Erza... and Jellal..." I typed in. About 47 results were found. I scrolled down to see what's perfect for Erza. Not knowing what kind of person Erza is, I don't think I should ask her because it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Why,why, WHY!' I head-banged myself really hard, "Owwie!"

As I was about to break some things down, a loud knock was heard from the doorway. Shaking uncontrollably, I cautiously grabbed my bat and slowly opened the door. As I swung it open, I raised my bat in the air and started to give the person what-for! That's when a pounce was formed.

"Iceland, what in heavens are you doing with that dirty bat!?" A prissy voice said.

"Stranger danger, I repeat, STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled constantly.

"Get a hold of yourself...Iceland!'

I quickly snapped out of it hen a slap hit me on my right cheek. I opened my eyes to see a teen my age with yellow hair, blue eyes, a nightgown, and high-priced slippers. I recognized those clothes anywhere, and its Catherine...CATHERINE!?

I quickly struggled from her grip. "H-hey C-catherine, I have to do something, so please g-get off."

"What's here to rush? Am I a bother to you?" She asked with a hint of curiosity.

I blushed. "W-what are you talking about, n-no."

Catherine also blushed. "W-well, that's good! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"...Please g-get off." I whispered to myself.

"I am not!"

That's when I was about to cry. she was giving me too much pressure with those ocean blue eyes. I turned my head to the side to avoid contact to her. She sighed.

"Anyway..." Catherine started as she got off of me, "what are you doing up so early? You only wake up at 10:10 in the morning."

"I, uh, well, you see..." I stuttered out.

"Have you been watching too much fairy tail?"

"N-no way! In fact, I have some business to take care right now! They're probably waiting for..oops! I said as I covered my mouth.

"Waiting for?" she asked with a raised brow at me, Actually, who is 'they'?

I started to sweat and quickly answered. "My family. What do you think?"

"Oh... she mouthed, "well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Okay...bye!"

With that, I slammed the door, locked it like a mad woman and put my back against to it. With a relieved sigh, I turned my attention back to the computer. I continued to scroll down on the search.

I was beginning to have thoughts about how I should tell some people I know that they are real. After I thought about it, what the hey! I got up from my seat and grabbed the phone on the counter. I called the numbers of my best friend, Pamela. I pressed the 'call' button and waited for the answer. Let's just hope she doesn't have a big mouth.

"_Hello_." the voice was hoarse and sleepy.

"Hi Pamela, it's me, Iceland." I said.

"O_h, hey Iceland..._she yawned out, "_ICELAND_!"

"uh, so..." I started. "could you come here, about right now?"

"_Say wha_t?" she said in a humor way, _"I'm watching fairy tail!_"

"Well, if you are watching the freaking Oracion Seis Arc, you are terribly slow."

"_No I'm not! Yes..." _She said in a disappointed tone. "_I'm coming."_

"Yeah... I thought so."

Then I hung up. It took about 5 minutes to come to my house. She's really fast. My doorbell rang. I stood up again and walked to open the door. There she is, Pamela, the scary fangirl or yandere.

"Hi Iceland! She greeted cheerfully as she hugged me, "Wow, you've sure 'grown' since the last 3 years.

"Thanks! I sure did grown up! I'm about 5.9!"

"I'm not talking about height! Yours are 'bigger' than mines!"

I quickly looked down to myself and quickly realized what she was talking about. I closed myself up and turned around, blushing.

Shifting gears, I shook it off and started, "Would you like to read some fan fiction to one of my friends?"

"Huh," She exclaimed, "some fics for your friends?! Why me?"

"W-well, I know you would f-freak out when you see them." I said plainly.

"Okay, show them to me."

"Alright, follow me!"

With a smile, she followed me to the upper part of the house. I told her to keep shut on way to my room. I opened my door slowly, and when I saw the group still sleeping, I was quite relieved they were all on the floor.

Pamela had a state of boredom. Could she not see the realness of these characters? Come on.

"As I said before..." I began, "will you read to them?" Pamela started to shiver.

"Who the heck are these people!?" She asked as she pointed them out.

"Um, your favorite group, team Natsu, hello?" I said like it wasn't all that special. Having anime characters stay with you is not exactly what you call, 'wasn't special'. I guess that's how other people view it.

"Cosplayers, right, RIGHT!?" she asked. "This is fake!" She shook my shoulders.

"T-that's because i-it isn't..." I said as I held my mouth. "S-see."

* * *

PAMELA'S P.O.V.

This is so not funny! Is she trying to trick me!? No, she's not surprised. Maybe, those people must've brainwashed her! OH NO! Wait, aliens aren't real. If I slap myself, I'll be at home watching Oracion seis! Yeah!

Slap

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted. Then I heard Iceland covering her mouth. I glared at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"He he... I'm l-laughing because you think thought this wasn't reality" she pointed at me and then dropped her laugh. "Well face f-facts, think of what you're saying."

"So, this is all an illusion?" I asked, a bit disappointed.

"Oh, you didn't see nothing yet." she said as she turned her attention to the person on the floor. Then, out of the blue, she shouted, leaving me freaked out, "CORN DOGS!"

Then, Natsu, I think, jumped from Iceland's bed, drooling madly and running towards our direction.

"Happy! Corn dogs are here!" he said as he roared. Wow, that's so unrealistic.

"Oh no..." Iceland said. "I ate it." she giggled when Natsu clenched his teeth and glared at her.

"Damn it Iceland!" he hissed. to my shock, fire came out of his mouth! "You better start runnin'!"

"Oops" I gulped. Then I turned to Iceland and yelled, "Oh my gosh, they're real! Now, MAKE HIM STOP BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!" She smiled sweetly, took me by the hand and started running. How is running going to solve anything?

Natsu turn to his heels and ran after both of us, fire beginning to rise. Why did she bring me into this! I don't wanna die yet! Darn it, if only there any chances, my only chance would b with Gray. He's so hot and sexy! Too bad Iceland is not in love with other boys. But, her and Natsu would be a perfect match! Yeah, Natsu and Iceland! But, what if Natsu doesn't like her? Who knows? Natsu and Lucy is waaay better!

Surprisingly, Natsu grabbed Iceland from her backside, trapping her in his arms. I could still see Iceland etching a frown. Why won't she run away!? Can't you see you are about to die! Then Natsu loosened his right hand and raised it up.

"Fire Dragon Iron-" Natsu was going to finish with his sentence accept when he was stopped by a clock. The fire disappeared and he caught the clock. He threw the clock down.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed. Lucy shot darts at him and threw a doll at him.

"Yeah right!" she yelled as she things. "get things straight by being quiet!"

"Hey, watch it!" Natsu said as he tried to watch was he was doing. I just stood there in utter confusion.

Suddenly, an ice ball hit Natsu's face, causing him to fall on the sofa, still not letting go of Iceland. When I looked at the right, Gray awoke from his slumber.

"Natsu..." he started. "you woke me up! I was trying to sleep! That's when Iceland, somehow not released, hit Natsu and Gray's crouch. With a fist and her leg.

"W-what!" Iceland yelled. I turned to her, a glint in her glasses. "I d-didn't sleep at all last night!"

"WHAT THE HELL, ICELAND!?" Both yelled in unison.

"I'll tell you what happened that really t-ticked me off! You guys was noisy, glaring at each other, and had personal hygiene!" Iceland yelled as the scarlet red-head came in.

"What is going on here!?" She yelled, hands on her hips. "Natsu! Gray!"

That's when i saw Iceland crying in fear. By the looks of it, Erza spotted her being held by Natsu; whom's hand seems to be glazing with fire. Gray was obviously in pain. I just watched the whole thing. Erza's eyes began to glow with rage.

"What the hell..." Erza began, picking them up by their faces. "Do you think you are doing to Iceland?"

Gray and Natsu were talking at the same time that I couldn't barely process it. Erza had no time for their foolishness and threw them to the wall, making a hole. Boy, iceland will not be happy about that.

"YOU PERVERTS!" she growled as she hugged Iceland. "You don't do this to women!" I face-palmed.

"I-it w-was t-terrible!" Iceland sobbed. Erza smiled and held her close like some mother and daughter moment, "Don't worry, if they touch you in your no-no area, I'll kill them.

"T-thank you, E-Erza-chan!" Erza nodded before picking them up. I saw Iceland making her way towards me with that face she always make. It made me want to slap it right off!

"I'm n-not doing that again." Iceland said as she looked at the ground in despair.

"Hey, this is reality." I said. She stopped gloating and blushed nervously.

"D-don't remind m-me! I didn't know he actually do that!"

"It's fine, just so you know, you better apologize."

"N-no!" she deadpanned shyly before stomping her foot to the ground

"Anyway..." I said. "How are they real?"

"i'll tell you, but keep it as a secret." Then she opened her laptop. "H-here you go"

"Um... okay?" I said. "What should I read them?"

"Let's see.. E-Erza and J-Jellal. She said after plugging the cord up for her laptop.

I saw Iceland going to Erza's way. "Um, Erza." Iceland said, eating a lollipop.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You see that girl right there, that's Pamela!" she said. "Both of us are giving you a surprise." Erza turned to me, and smiled. I nearly shivered when she came to me and greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Pamela." she said. I gulped and nodded.

"N-nice to m-meet you to!" I said, stuttering. So all of this is real? Oh my goodness! I think I'm in heaven, but Iceland's in here. I met Natsu, Gray, Erza, happy, and Lucy! Wait, lucy? Uh, no wait, GRAY!

"GRAY-SAMA!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He jumped as he saw me coming to him. As I tackled him, he started squirming.

"Who the heck?" he said. I had sparkles in my eyes and grinned madly.

"Hello, my master!" I said. I dropped my face into his pecks on his chest. I couldn't resist the urge to do it! Sorry Juvia but he's mine!

"Ack, get off of me! Crazy!" Gray said.

"Oooh, she liiikes him." Happy said. I blushed and continued rubbing.

"Shut up, Happy!" he yelled, not trying to use his ice powers. I laughed like a maniac and hugged him.

"Gray, Pamela..." Iceland said darkly. "if you two won't get your act together, ME AND ERZA WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" I felt my spine shiver as both of us stopped stop. Iceland may be a sweet and innocent girl, but it states that when she was 15, she made a teacher cry. Also, I was traumatized when she said 'that'.

"O-okay." we muttered. But when I saw myself, I looked up to see Gray blushing madly.

"Gray liiiikes her..." Happy said.

"No I don't..." he said. "I don't know her!"

"SQUEEEE" I yelled. Then I got off of him, seeing him getting off the floor and hid behind Iceland. I stood up and fixed my hair. I grabbed the Laptop and turned to Erza. 'Okay Erza, I got a story to read you. Anyone else?"

"NO, I mean, no." she said. "Just me. I hope this isn't a joke."

"I guarantee you that this isn't a joke!" I said.

"Okay, Everyone, follow Iceland!" Erza commanded.

Everyone followed but Natsu was still knocked out. With a sigh, Iceland slapped him a couple of times. I suggested putting some water on his face, but asking Gray would help. Without asking, I glomped on him and bit his ear.

"YOWWW!" he exclaimed. I giggled.

"Gray~" I said in a whisper.

"What!?"

"Could you..."

"Oh him, fine."

I stood back and let him do his business. Gray put a hand on Iceland shoulder, causing her to move back,too. With his mighty powers, Gray clenched his fist and opened his hand.

"Ice Make: Shield!" He said as the ice surrounded Natsu's face. Iceland giggled as the fire mage tried his best to breathe. I had an evil smirk.

* * *

We all got out of Iceland's room, leaving a freezing Natsu on the floor. I slowly closed the door behind me then slammed it so Natsu can wake up.

I sat on the living room chair downstairs. I then put the Laptop on the table so everyone could see. Now, before I could go further, I turned around to ask Everyone some questions.

"Mind telling me how long you were here?" I asked.

"Yesterday." Erza said. "Iceland somehow used her powers to magically transport us here."

"Magic!?" I suddenly yelled. "Are you kidding me? She is too simple to use magic! It wasn't magic, she probably came to a weird site! If it were for me, I could've transported you guys to my house!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"O-okay..." Lucy chuckled, "So, did Iceland tell you to keep this a secret?"

"Of course she did!" I exclaimed. "If I told everyone around the world, the girls will attack poor Gray-Sama, and I would kill them who ever takes him away from me!"

Everyone stood back from me and trembled, except Erza. I blushed as I changed the subject. "Oh look, the thing is ready let me type!"

"So, what pairs did Iceland do?" I asked as I typed in Erza's and Jellal's name.

"She read only GraLu and Lucy x Loke... I don't know how Loke popped up." Lucy sighed.

"Is that so..." I said. "How about NaLu?"

"Not yet." Lucy said. "I hope she won't, but I would like to see what's it about."

"Wow," I said before thinking. "Iceland's saving the best for last!"

"Do you know the reason?" Gray asked me.

"Of course not, Gray-sama!" I said as I rubbed my nose against his. He scooted over and sat by Iceland instead. What the hell iceland!? I shot darts at her and threw a paper towel at her face. Surprisingly, she dodged it and didn't notice it. That's one of Iceland's unrecognizable things that are thrown at her.

"Okay, we'll read...this! Let's go!"

* * *

Author: Adelyna11 (Natsu: What is wrong with these names? Happy: It's pretty stupid. Lucy: Hey, don't insult them!)

Rating: K+

Title: A Perfect Gift

_A/N: I decided to rewrite this story, because in the other one, the words were missing. I changed the storyline a little. _(Me: yay? Iceland: T-that's good.)

Hope you'll enjoy it! (Lucy: You mean... Erza. Erza: *bops Lucy* Shhh.)

Me: Oh we'll enjoy it! This is a Jellal and Erza fanfic after all.

Erza: Me and J-Jellal *blushes*

Iceland: Yep, I-I hope i-its good! T-the title is t-too!

Me: Yes, it is... shut up.

Iceland: O-okay

Gray: Uh, why us?

Me: Because, erza will kill you if you don't!

Gray and Lucy: *gulps*

It _was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing beautifully, and everything was perfect._

_But not for Jellal Fernandez. No, not for him. For him, this day will be horrible. Why? Because it's Erza birthday. He has no idea what he should buy to her._

Me: what kind of person would forget Erza's birthday?

Iceland: Um... y-you?

Erza: *glares at me*

Me: I wouldn't... *shivers* I-I would give her s-strawberry c-cake!

Erza: Oh, that's fine.

_He dressed up, and walked to Fairy Tail. Hopefully, Erza wasn't there. Then an idea popped up in his mind:_

Lucy: Hopefully Erza wasn't there, wow he sure is smart.

Erza: What's that suppose to mean!?

Lucy: Nothing at all!

_What if I ask for someone's help? Let's see who is here in this morning... Natsu! Nah, he's too dense!_

Gray: *laughs his ass off* HA! Natsu is dense! And Stupid!

Erza: *smacks Gray* Get along!

Gray: A-AYE!

_Mirajane? No, she will start saying again about how cute it will be if me and Erza had kids, or stupid things like that. Maybe Lucy? Yeah, she's the best opinion._

Erza: Kids *blushes*

Lucy: I have the best opinions? Wow!

Happy: Nuh-uh, Lucy is very stupid!

Lucy: You are trying my patience you stupid cat!

_"Oi, Lucy!" Jellal called_

_"Oh, Jellal? What are you doing here? Are you here to see Erza?" the girl teased_

_"N-No! he stuttered_

Erza: He wasn't here to see me!?

Me: *sweatdrop* No, its sarcasm. isn't that right Ice...land?

Iceland: *blushing crazy*

Me: Crazy!

_"Too bad. She isn't here anyway." Lucy said_

_"But were is she?" he quietly asked_

_"Oh, so you do care!" Lucy started teasing again " She is on a mission with Gray. Alone." she said_

_"A-Alone? What are they doing alone on a mission?" the blue haired boy asked_

Gray: Wait... why me!?

Me: Yeah!

Erza:hmmm

_"You really are jealous!" the brown eyed girl said laughing a little - " She and Gray went on that mission together because me and Natsu didn't want to go and she needed money for something. She didn't want to go alone, so she asked Gray to go with her. And you know, if he would say no, he would be probably be dead right now."_

Me, Gray, Lucy, and Iceland: *shivers* n-never s-say n-no to E-Erza!

_"Uhuh, I understand. So, when is she coming back?" the boy asked_

_"I think this afternoon. And, Jellal, why you called me? You need something?" the blonde girl asked_

_"Oh, yeah. You know, today is Erza's birthday, and I want to give her a present. But, I don't what I should get to her! And you are her friend, so I thought you would help me." he replied_

_"Sure I'll help you! But, Mira knows about this things better than me, so you should have asked her."_

_"I didn't want to ask her, because she will start daydreaming again about me and Erza and how our children will look like!" he said, while his cheeks were coloured in pink_

Iceland: *blushing* *children?*

Erza: *blushing mad*

Lucy: That would've been cute!

Gray: You know, I'm glad he didn't ask her...

Erza: Gray, shut up

Gray: AYE!

_"Oh, I know what you say. Yesterday, Natsu was sleeping on my shoulder, and she started to think how she will make me and Natsu a couple. It was reaaaaally annoying." the celestial mage said_

Me: Hmmm, I didn't know this was a hint of NaLu!

Lucy: We are NOT like that!

Iceland: S-shhh!

Lucy: Woah!

Gray: Please, if Lucy thinks Natsu is annoying, of course he is!

Me: Are you TRYING to wake up that fire-monkey Lucy!?

Lucy: Why is everyone on me today? You are suppose to be mad at Gray!

Me: I would NEVER be mad at my hunk!

Gray: *blushes*

Happy: Gray liiiiiikes h-

Erza: EVERYBODY SHUT UP SO SHE CAN READ!

Everyone: A-AYE!

_"Ok, so now where we should go to find a gift for Erza?" Jellal asked_

_"Hmm, well how about the Jewel Store? I think she will like a bracelet or some earrings."_

Me: Perfect idea Lucy, the Jewel store, how greedy of you!

lucy: No I'm not!

Erza: A bracelet? I love that.

_"Good idea. Let's go."_

_Jellal and Lucy headed towards the Jewel Store. Lucy found a really beautiful pair of black earrings, but Jellal said they are too expensive._

Me: BITCH! Who cares if its too expensive! You're lucky you have LUCY WITH YOU!

Lucy: Calm down...

_"How about this one, Lucy?" Jellal asked showing her a silver bracelet with some glittery things on it_

_"It's really pretty but I don't think Erza will like it. She likes the simple stuffs. This bracelet is too glittery." Lucy said_

Me, Gray and Erza: WHAT THE HELL LUCY!?

Lucy: W-what!?

Me: Who cares if its glittery! It was suppose to make her feel girly!

Gray: Maybe he should've just asked either Evergreen or Cana...

Erza: *shoots darts at Lucy*

Iceland: W-why is e-everyone on lucy?

Lucy: I-I don't know!

_They left the Jewel Store, not finding anything for the red haired mage._

_"Now? Where we should go?" the black ( A/N I'm a little confused. His eyes are black or brown?) eyed boy asked_

Me: Mind blown question, what color is jellal's eyes?

Iceland, Gray, and lucy: uhhhhh...

Erza: its brown, by the looks of it, I've seen his eye color before.

Me: Wow Erza, maybe you and Jellal seem 'eye to eye'

Erza: *blushes* No, it was j-just the sun was gleaming!

Iceland: *i wish I had a time like that*

_"The Dress Up Shop? It's around the corner, and maybe we'll find something that suits Erza." the blonde girl answered_

_When they arrived at the Dress Up Shop, Lucy saw a beautiful blue scarf._

_"Oh. My. God.! Jellal! Come here!" she yelled_

_"Lucy, stop yelling, the people are staring at us!" he said_

_"Look! I found this amazing scarf! You like it?" she asked with sparkling eyes_

_"Yeah, it's pretty. Do you think Erza will like it?" Jellal asked_

_"Erza?" Lucy asked surprised- Oh, yeah I totally forgot that we are trying to find a gift for Erza! But this scarf is too cute! I want it!_

Me: a... scarf?

Iceland: S-scarf?

Gray: the...

Me: HELL!

Lucy: What, the scarf is good!

Me: WHY! WHY! WHY!? YOU ARE FORGETTING THIS IS ERZA WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!

Lucy: I know, but I couldn't resist!

Iceland: *smiles*

_"Well, duh! We are trying to get a present for her!" Jellal said_

_"Oh, yeah, right! But, this scarf it's so cute! I want it! Could you please buy it to me?" Lucy asked_

_"No!" the boy yelled_

_"Pleaseeee!" Lucy said making puppy dog eyes_

_Jellal started at her beautiful brown eyes. Ugh, she's too cute! I can't resist!_

Happy: Ooh! Jellal said Lucy is too cute!

Me: Why would he say that!?

Gray: I think he's mind-screwed.

Iceland: T-that;s surprising...

Lucy: What's that supposed to mean iceland?!

_"Fine, fine! Look, here's the money go and buy it!"_

_"Yay! Thanks, Jellal! You are the best!" she said smiling_

Me: Worthless peace of sh-

Iceland: No cursing!

Gray: Why Lucy?

Lucy: Don't get mad at me!

_After Lucy buyed the blue scarf, they tried to found something for Erza. But no luck again._

_"Jellal, it's aleardy late and Erza should be back soon. Maybe you should just say Happy Birthday to her. I think she will understand that you didn't find any gift." the blonde mage said_

_"I think you're right, Lucy. Let's go back to the guild." the blue haired male said_

Erza: Jellal...

Me: erza, you are forgetting this is fanfiction! It's not bad! maybe Lucy won't give up! See let's look at this one!

_"You can go back, I'm going to do some shopping. Good luck with Erza!" Lucy said running away_

Me: LUUUUCCCYYYY!

Lucy: W-what!?

Me: you make me sick!

_"Thanks! I will need that luck." he said and mumbled the last part_

_He headed towards the guild, and saw that Erza was back._

_Ok, Jellal! You can do this! Just go to her, and say what you need to say! he encouraged himself_

_"H-Hi, Erza." he said_

_"Jellal? What are you doing here?" the red haired beauty asked turning around_

Erza: I'm b-beautiful! *blushing*

Iceland: *smiles*

Me: Calm down...

_"I... uh... well, I wanted to say Happy Birthday to you."_

_Erza blushed a little._

Erza: *Blushing harder*

_"Uh... thank you."_

_"And, I'm sorry I didn't find any present for you. I looked all over the city." Jellal said looking at the ground_

_"You searched a gift for me all over the city?" Erza asked_

_Jellal nodded._

_He expected to be punched, but suddenly, the girl hugged him._

_"E-Erza? What are you doing?" he asked blushing red as a tomato_

_"Thank you, Jellal. I really wanted to tell you this a long time ago but I didn't had the courage." Erza said broking the hug_

_"I really do like you." she said blushing_

Lucy,Iceland, Gray, Happy, and Me: Ooooohhhhh!

Erza: *blushing*

_Jellal stayed silent for some minutes, but then replied/ whispered:_

_"I... I like you too..."_

Iceland: *explodes* I'm d-done for.

Lucy and Gray: Iceland! *catches*

_Both of them looked at each other and smiled._

_This was the new Fairy Tail couple._

_"Oh my god! EVERYONE ERZA AND JELLAL CONFESSED TO EACH OTHER!"_

_The two turned around to see Mirajane with hearts in her eyes._

_"Congratulations." a voice was heard behind_

_"Lucy!" Jellal said happily- " Thank you for your help!"_

_"I didn't really helped you that much. I'm glad you too are together!" she said smiling_

Me: What did Lucy do to deserve a thank you?

Erza: Hey now, she helped Jellal at something for once.

Lucy: Erza...

Erza: But that still didn't mean that she could've got me the bracelet!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lucy: Ugh!

_The guild was very happy for the two, especially Mirajane who was fangirling like a crazy person._

The end!

* * *

"Y-yay!" Iceland cheered with a bright smile.

"Yeah, it was great, except the part where everybody attacked me..." Lucy said as she rubbed her shoulder.

I looked over to see Erza, blushing and smiling at the same time. I walked over to her and smiled. "So what do you think Erza!?"

"It was..." She was cut off.

That's when Iceland retorted the same question by getting in front of me with that goofy smile. 'E-Erza, was that story nice?'

"Y-yes." Erza answered before blushing and looking away. That's when I found myself slapping Iceland's face on purpose. Crud, i did it now!

Iceland held her cheek and had tears in her eyes. I was like 'oh no she didn't'! She cried like a little 5-year-old and ran over to Erza. Then I was like 'Oh shit'! Iceland cried in her arms and stuttered out her bubbling words.

"E-Erza! Pamela h-hit me on my cheek!" Iceland said.

"She did!?" Then she looked at me. I had this strange feeling that somebody told me to run as far as I can, which I couldn't! No one could ever run from Queen Titiana! so, I had to face the consequences.

"E-Erza, I could explain-" I was cut off.

"Apologize to... ICELAND!" Erza exclaimed as she whammed me to the other side of the room, knocked out now.

"There you go, Iceland." Erza said as she pat her head. Iceland blushed and smiled quickly. Wait, I'm knocked out...ugh.

* * *

My P.O.V

I watched as Pamela was in the corner, gazing with stars as Erza continued to pat my head. It didn't last long though. I wonder did she enjoy the story. I'm very thankful that Natsu wouldn't ruin this for Erza. If he heard that part where Lucy said it was annoying, he would've been hurt... or at least hope not. Lucy and Natsu go well together, but showing Gralu was the point of making him jealous, and it worked!

You know, there were more stories I wanted to show Erza. In fact, while Natsu is sleep, I should warm him up and get ready to show the other story. I bet his face is frozen right about now.

I walked over to the computer and exit out of the story Pamela just read. Lucy and Gray walked over to me and sat beside me, wondering on what to do next.

Lucy asked first. "Iceland, what are you doing?"

I turned to her. "Oh, this was just a test for Erza to see if she like this! I want to show her more while the Gray fangirl is sleep.

Gray shuttered. "Thank goodness, I would've been dead!"

"Well, not really, she just likes you because of your shirt and pants."

Lucy also shuttered. "Your friend is creepy!"

"Well, she IS a c-creepy person."

"Why is that?" Lucy asked as her face was somewhat closer to mines.

"You see..."

The computer loaded back up with more Jellal and Erza fanfics. I quickly changed the subject and scratched my head.

"Well, look at that, the screen loaded, Erza!"

Erza walked over to me. "Yes?"

"I'm not done yet, we have some more for you!"

"Really?" Erza said a little happy, no excited! n"I mean... very well

"Yep! Now watch and learn as I-" Before I could finish on what I was about to say, the laptop, fan, light, and electricity blacked out! Oh crud!

"What in the heck happened, Iceland!"Erza said as she shook my shoulder. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAPTOP, ICELAND!

I literally think I should stop letting people shake me. "I-I don't know, I t-think someone shocked all the electricity out or s-something?"_  
_

Lucy sweatdropped. "Now now Erza, we should wait until it comes back on! No one is controlling the power."

I snapped out of it. No way, it couldn't be him... right? I turned to see everything else, and it was on. So, that could only mean one thing... that company is going crazy.

"Let's just hope for the best!" Lucy shrugged.

* * *

**S-sorry, I was slowly re-editing my chapters. I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Ja ne~**


	5. Watching entertainment

**Gomen, sorry for the late update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Watching entertainment**

It has been only 2 hours of no connection on the laptop. Iceland was in a tight squeeze here, so she tried calling the company. The problem was that they weren't held blame for it. What kind of moron would shut down the internet access? Either way, the remaining 6 teens and flying exceed had no choice but to wait until what was solved.

My P.O.V

"Man I'm bored!" Natsu exclaimed as he slouched down on the couch. The power had been out for a little over 2 hours now, and everyone was driving me crazy. I couldn't say that aloud because I might make everyone even more frustrated. It's was like I was being blamed for doing something wrong. Am I a bad person?

"It's so hot!" Gray exclaimed as he cooled himself off, but had little effect. "Natsu, shut that breath of yours, nobody wants to smell or feel it!"

"Shut up Ice pervert!" Natsu yelled. "You are one of the main reasons why I can't!" I heard Lucy whimper before she could make a face.

"This is so not worth the effort" she said. "What is wrong with this fan?"

I immediately saw Lucy being over worked up by the fan. I sighed and walked over to the fan and turned it to full blast. My A.C. wasn't downstairs so that's why I had to use the fan.

Lucy's face was quickly refreshed when she felt the wind blasted her face. "You saved me Iceland! Thanks."

I smiled. "Sure… no problem."

"Hey, speaking of cool air, couldn't Gray use his ice powers?"

At that, both of us blinked. Then me and Lucy's mouth turned into a smile.

"Wow Lucy!" I exclaimed. "You are smart!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, nothing! You made a great idea."

"Just shows how dumb she is..." Happy said. She then glared at the blue exceed really hard. I sweatdropped.

Erza was not in the mood, she was waiting for some more fanfiction. I was too scared to walk over to her because she might hurt me, so I stayed put.

"That was a great idea Lucy..." Pamela said. "Glad you thought of it!" At that, Lucy smiled at her best friend. She sat down beside Natsu as she stretched her arms out.

Suddenly, me and Pamela saw Lucy beside Natsu, that was our perfect chance to tease them, but I'm not very good of a teaser.

"Lucy and Natsu, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pamela sung between them. When she said that, Lucy blushed and frantically waved her hands back and forth while Natsu didn't understand the kissing part. I also blushed, knowing that could happen.

"It's nothing like that Pamela!" Lucy whined. She giggled as she smacked her in the back.

"Sure it is." Pamela said. "Enough of that, I'll just sit by Gray to get cooled!" Pamela went over to Gray and sat by him, very close. Invading his personal space, he scooted back.

"Stay back!" he said. "You are invading my personal space!"

"Oh stop it," she said as she scooted over. "All of us need cold air."

"Why should I do it, especially when that idiot- " Before Gray could finish his sentence, he felt a strong, presence coming from the angry Erza. She's been quiet ever since the computer went out.

"Gray…" Erza began. "Do as you told to do and cool us off, unless you want to end up like last time."

"AYE!" he said as he saluted her.

"_He's going to do his Ice make! This is exciting!" _Pamela thought before squealing.

Gray just stared at her and sweatdropped before focusing once again. Doing his stance, he placed his fist onto his opened palm. I was kind of wondering what was he going to do. Anyway, I decided to grab a blanket, knowing it was about to get seriously cold in here.

"Well?" Natsu called. "Hurry it up!"

"Shut up flame brain!" Gray said.

"No fighting!" Erza yelled.

"A-AYE!" Gray and Natsu said nervously.

"Do it… do it now!" Pamela pleaded. "It's too hot and I'm about to die! You want me to die my husband?"

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR HUSBAND!" Gray yelled as he blushed.

* * *

I was feeling very tired for some reason. Everyone was very bored since the internet was down. I just don't get it, what would entertain them? What would make them stop complaining? What would make Erza get out of her shell? Yet, no ideas have come to mind.

After getting a blanket, I opened the door only to be greeted by a full blast of cold wind. I closed my eyes, knowing that it will hurt. I walked towards the room, bumping my head in the process, where everyone else was at.

I saw Lucy on the couch, covered in a red, fury blanket. Erza was on the floor, polishing her sword. Natsu kept his body warm, so he was immune to it, sleeping. Happy was on Pamela's lap, covered around inside the blanket, and Gray, of course, was naked as ever.

I smiled as I saw everyone made themselves comfortable, but that didn't change the fact on how boring it was. That's when, everyone's eyes were on me, except Erza.

"Yo Ice!" Pamela greeted. "Your back, enjoyed the cold air?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "That's the least thing that was on my mind." I slowly walked over to where Lucy was and sat down. I was very displeased.

"Hey Iceland," Lucy called. "Something wrong, you seem down at the dumps."

"Oh," I said. "I didn't know..."

"It looks like it." She said. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Well, ever since the internet was crashed, I have no idea what to do next." I answered, looking down. "Also, you guys are probably mad at me."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked. "We aren't mad at you, why would we be?" What she said kind of surprised me.

"Well…" I began then dropped my head before I could process my statement. "Erza yelled at me."

"Oh that," I saw Lucy scratching her head. "Well, she wanted to finish the story, so she probably didn't mean to scream at you."

Iceland blinked twice, a faint blush arose her cheeks, then I smiled. "Oh, I see…"

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Um, we can't just sit here and do nothing right?" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" she said. "Besides, everyone seems to be-"

"…bored, I know." I cut Lucy off, knowing what was next.

Lucy nervously laughed and scratched her head. "Not exactly, they seem lively."

"Really, how?" I asked as I looked at everyone. "They are just standing there, doing nothing."

Lucy laughed. "They do that all the time, but it's surprising seeing Natsu being quiet of all of the sudden."

I looked at him. "Well, you should give the guy some slack, he's like a prehistoric caveman that knows little things, but protecting the people he care for."

Lucy blushed a little and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are right…" Lucy then looked at Natsu who was practically snoring his butt off. His mouth was breathing out fire.

I noticed how Lucy was staring at Natsu, which made my heart pound really hard. I blushed and said, "Lucy, I think you might like Natsu, even though you are hiding it."

Lucy was surprised and looked at me, blushing harder. "What, no no no! Me and Natsu are just partners, there's no way we are like that!"

"I see… I wonder what would happen next." I closed my eyes and stared at the T.V.

"Yo!" Pamela yelled. "Iceland, it's so boring in here! Don't you have anything to entertain us with?" I sighed, forgetting about that topic. Staring at the T.V might give me some ideas.

"Oh, you are staring into space again?" she asked. "I will never understand what you are thinking, Iceland." At that, I shook my head.

"Well whatever, we need to stall everyone until the internet starts to work so we can finish that Jellal x Erza fic!" Erza suddenly heard her name and Jellal's, causing her to do a 'kyaaa~' at that.

"I see..." I said as I continued to stare at the Television. That's when an Idea hit me. I know what would stall them! A little entertainment! "Why don't we watch T.V.?" I stood up and walked towards the T.V., but before I was about to turn it on, I cleared my throat, only seeing Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza looking at my direction.

"Natsu, wake up!" I shyly yelled. No use. So I had to make up another lie. "I heard there was some more fire chicken in the oven!"

Natsu immediately . Grinning widely, he drooled as he turned his head looking for it. "Where, where?"

"Sorry Natsu, you just missed it!" I lied. "Now, since you are awake, we can watch something while the internet is on hold!" Natsu crossed his arms and growled. "Darn it Iceland!"

I tried my best to hide my giggle.

"Ok everyone," Pamela called. "Iceland is about to show us something crazy!" At that, Erza got up from the floor and sat down next to everyone else.

"Okay, no I'm not Pamela, and I present to you… the T.V.!" I clicked on the T.V. button and sat down on the floor.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Gray were shocked at the invented contraction They had never seen anything like it. Was it not bad that I smiled in pride and felt victorious for the first time? Waiting for the T.V. to be on, the channel was on 63.

Lucy nearly screamed and held onto me for dear life. "W-what is that yellow thing!"

I laughed and pointed at the screen. "That's Spongebob!"

Everyone, except Pamela yelled in unison. "Spongebob?!"

"Uh… yes… duh." I said like a normal person would say. Seeing a square sponge like that is not what you call normal from these Earthland people. In fact, all of them were still surprised.

"Um Iceland," Gray began as he saw a new character, "Who's the guy with the big nose?"

"That's squidward."

Happy suddenly flew around the T.V. "Squid squid squid~" I began to wonder why is Happy always thinking about fish. I shrugged it off and continue to look at the screen.

* * *

"WHAT? NO!" Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza exclaimed. Now Spongebob was off and now that made them more frustrated than last time.

"This is crap!" Natsu shouted, fire coming out of his mouth. "It's gone off! I will beat the snot out of that place and tell them to watch more!"

"That pink idiot was exactly why Natsu wanted to watch it again!" Gray said. You see, the pink idiot was Patrick, and the other pink idiot was Natsu. So with comparison, Gray made a mix- match with both of them, considering they are both idiots.

"Who are you calling the idiot, droopy eyes?!"Natsu retorted, standing up and walking towards to him. "That guy ain't an idiot, I'll beat your ass every minute you say idiot!" I sort of sweat-dropped on that.

"Guys, guys..." I said as I tried to calm them down, but it didn't work.

"Idiot Idiot Idio-" Before Gray could finish the word 'idiot', Erza threw her sword between the both of them, causing them to shiver and turn to Erza's direction.

"What have I told you two about fighting?!" Erza yelled as she shot a death glare at them.

"S-sorry..." they both apologized nervously and hugged each other.

"T-thank y-you E-Erza!" I thanked Erza, stuttering at the process. "W-well, t-there you h-have it! T-T.V. known as television!"

Erza stared at me for a long time which made me really nervous, so I decided to tell her when the internet is back on, I'll be most happy to show you more Erza and Jellal fic. "E-Erza b-buddy, I'll read more fics for you if you, I don't know… be nice to me."

Erza then cooled down and blushed for a moment. She was red as an apple. "Really? Is it longer? Please let it be longer."

"Um, okay?" I awkwardly accepted the request. "Why are you so interested in this fanfiction story Erza? Do you like Jellal that much?"

"I-Iceland," she timidly looked at me. As I was waiting for Erza's answer, next thing I knew that a certain noise coming from a thing.

Then, the laptop has finally came on. Eyes widened, I ran over to it.

"Erza," I called. "The laptop is working again!"

"Yosh!" Pamela said. "Hurry it up, the titiana queen is waiting!"

"Yeah!" Natsu declared. "Get this thing rolling!"

I quickly glanced at Natsu before saying, "Natsu, since when you can read?"

"Huh, I read all the time, especially Lucy's books."

Lucy blushed. "WHAT?!"

Pamela jumped in. "No way, Natsu can't read. He can hardly read my shirt."

"Nuh-uh, it says… I am awesome?"

Pamela couldn't believe it, Natsu could read? Since when? How? Real or not her shirt did said that. In fact, it was an Hetalia Prussia shirt.

As I turned on the laptop screen, my screen had a little white circle at the middle. It was kind of like the same that happened before, so what if its going to happen…

"Eep!" I shrieked. "Here we go again. Another mystery person, but who could it be?"

"What are you talking about?" Pamela said as she waved her hand in my face.

"Heh heh, more fairy tail characters are popping out again." I said, not surprised. At that, I felt my heart skip a beat. I don't know why, but this is going to be a loooong weekend.

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, happy, and Erza was surprised. More characters were coming out again? Natsu was all jittery and sat down beside Iceland, looking at the screen. "Hurry it up, I wanna see who's coming out now!"

Lucy nodded. "Could it be…"

I immediately stopped her. "No, please don't spoil!"

At that, everyone circled behind me and watched as the screen was glowing.

* * *

**Well, thanks for pen-san for giving me the idea of doing one like his. *smile* But its different! R &R! Oh, I'll be turning eighteen soon enough! I will add so much more fun activities in this story!**


	6. Six's a crowd no, more than six!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy T-Tail! Please don't sue me! _**

* * *

**Chapter 6: six's a crowd… no, more than six!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was a normal day at Magnolia: People drinking, talking, and accepting quests from the best known guild; Fairy Tail. The master himself was quite angry for some reason. Let's see what's up shall we?

"Where are they?" Master Makarov said as he sat on his chair, closing his eyes in frustration. He gritted his teeth at the process. That's when Mirajane came alongside to him, wiping a clean glass. "Is there something the matter master?"

He sighed. He would hate to explain it, but he wouldn't turn away from an innocent (?) girl. Crossing his arms, he answered the girl's question. "It's about Natsu and the others. Ever since they went on a mission, they haven't come back in days! Now I'm worried."

"I see…" Mirajane said. "What mission they have accepted?"

"Well," Makarov started to think. It is a shame that he doesn't remember some missions on the board. All he do is watch over the guild and keep an eye on suspicious things. All he knows that the mission was very VERY difficult to accomplish due to their disappearance. "I don't know. If only I was more careful!"

Mirajane looked down. She knew it was pretty boring without them. It would be very lively when they are around. Looking back up, she said, "Maybe they will come back, but not right now. I believe in them and you should to!"

Makarov looked at Mirajane in amazement. He knew that Mirajane can be trusted, or even with that smile she always put that never leaves. Everyone knows when to keep their mouth shut and never _ever _make her angry. Sighing, he looked in the air. "I hope you are right."

* * *

**At Catherine Maxwell's house**

It was a normal day at this rich girl's house, but something wasn't right about her day… that day when she first got kicked out of Iceland's house. Now lying on her bed watching Fairy Tail, she looked at her ceiling.

"_God slayer, Zancrow!"_

"_Fairy Tail, Natsu; Dragon Slayer!"_

Getting up from her bed, she looked at her screen. Seeing Zancrow and Natsu fight was like what boys in real life do. It almost made her want to-

"OMI GOSH OMI GOSH, ZANCROW AND NATSU FIGHTING!"

…Fangirl

That's when a certain voice was heard from downstairs. "Madam, control your manners please."

Covering her mouth, she turned off her TV, wearing her expensive gown, and petite white shoes. She just hated to be called 'Madam'. It was like her mother and father were dukes of losers. She just wanted to be like those cool kids… like the ones in school. People in school don't know much anime as Iceland and Pamela do. Thinking it like that makes her thinks that she doesn't have much friends. All she wanted to do is be a young hipster.

"This is stupid."

Walking downstairs, she decided to stretch before looking at her phone. Yes, the phone she wanted to pick up. She wanted to call a certain somebody… and the somebody was…

"Iceland, I will call her and set things straight!"

This was the moment of destiny. Her faithful phone call again. This time, she will not be ignored.

* * *

**MY P.O.V**.

Ring~Ring~Ring~Ring~Rin-

Before my phone could finish its volume ringtone, I immediately tap in a couple of buttons before putting it on vibrate. After that, I carelessly threw it on the table near the counter. Boy, I hope those stupid telemarketers would just… jump off a cliff! Not like I was thinking of them doing that. Okay, maybe I was… just a little.

As we were crowded around the computer, the screen began to glow eerie as the time was already taken; it was almost complete. I was watching carefully, Gray and Natsu was staring intently at the machine; Lucy had a surprised expression, and Erza now… I couldn't read her expression, but deep inside she's all giddy. Pamela placed an arm around me as she held onto Gray and Happy sat on top of my head.

Pamela broke the silence. "What the heck's taking so long?" She scratched her head with a screwed up expression. The waiting is driving her patience it caused her to squeeze Gray very tight. Gray glared at her as if his eyes were about to pop out. "Iceland, help me over here!"

"Quiet," I began in a stern voice, "They're almost here..." My eyes changed from serious to starry eye. Everyone nodded in agreement. Gray felt like he has been ditched. Anyway, since I wear prescription glasses, it doesn't affect me at all. I do feel like an obnoxious, busty geek. Who cares right?

A few moments later, the laptop made a shortage. Everyone stared at it, shocked at the result. Then, a few moments afterwards, the screen showed a magical portal. It turned all bulgy as if it was about to pop out.

I suddenly moved my head a little closer, causing the others to follow my gesture. I'm pretty sure that something big was about to come out, but who? Pamela nearly turned all hyper, causing Gray to feel very uneasy with her. Lucy bit her nails, causing them to hit Natsu's face. Erza crossed her arms as she leaned in closer, and I was kind of scared.

Then, the bulgy screen shifted back to normal. I wondered sometimes, when team Natsu came out of the laptop, it wasn't like this before. I tapped on the screen with a confused look. How could this not be complete?

"Eh, it stopped? W-what just happened?" I asked everyone. Before I was about to turn around, I notice something very irregular. I carefully poked it before I scooted back. Then it started to move some more.

We all stared at the thingy carefully. It looked like junked up hair, even though I couldn't see the rest. That's when I saw something blue beside the black thing. I started to lean closer to the computer once more. Natsu pushed me aside and crossed his arms. "What the hell is with this thing?!" Then he kicked it.

"OUCH, THAT HURT!" said the voice inside the screen. "YOU'll PAY FOR THAT!"

"Huh, did you found an opening?" said another voice inside.

"Move, move it now!" said an overly-excited voice. Now that last one freaked me out a bit.

Lucy jumped and held onto me. "It talked! What are we going to do?!"

Gray came in the conversation. "I say we freeze them!"

Natsu jumped in behind Gray with a fiery fist. "I say we burn them alive!

Pamela came in last, holding Happy for support. "I got nothing!"

"All of you, no," Erza said, crossing her hands. That was close, I'm glad she stopped them. That's when Erza suddenly pulled out her sword, a hint of curiosity was in her eyes. "I say we kill it!

Then Pamela, Gray, Natsu, and Happy said, "AYE!" That's when me and Lucy waved our hand back and forth, declining that sort of issue. I got in front of the computer screen and closed my eyes shut, scared of looking at everyone's mean faces. "N-no, a-absolutely not, this is m-my laptop and I won't let a-anyone touch it! N-not even you Pamela!"

"Aww, is someone a little scared to look at her privacy?" That smirk she had on her face; it made me want to slap it right off. Shaking my head in embarrassment, I could already notice Natsu and Gray having a nosebleed. Perverts! Now they really wanted to see it! "P-please stop t-teasing m-me!"

Luckily, saved by the bell, something heavy smashed my back; along with the other remaining team. "Wooahh!" We all yelled. It was totally whack! That's when I found myself head first on the floor. I thought I was a goner! I was about to say "I'm alive," but my back has been pressured with more people on top of me. I don't know how many, but it was aching! That's when I heard voices on top of me. So lucky Natsu, Lucy, gray, Erza, Happy, and Pamela were quick enough to dodge that attack. Although, I did here them called my name. That made me wonder, are they really any help?

"Ouch," I heard a shrill voice from above. I could've sworn that voice was quite familiar. If only I heard the word "chan" than I think I might have an idea.

"Hey, quit screwin' around." said a macho grumpy voice. "You alright down there?"

"You're heavy as always, get off!" she exclaimed. Finally, the weight of my back was shrinking downsize. I was about to get up, until a certain somebody grabbed my shirt. This person was very strong.

"Mercy!" I nearly squeaked out. After I looked up, I felt my eyes going bloodshot when I saw his face. Let me repeat myself: I felt my eyes going bloodshot when I saw hisface!

"Speak, now!" he demanded. I tried my best not to scream otherwise I would've get punched in the face. You know back at the Phantom Lord arc, Lucy nearly got beaten up by him, but it's all good SINCE HE MIGHT DO ME THAT WAY! Anyway, in real life, I saw his long, spiky, black hair; red piercing eyes, weird piercings on his face, and a frown. Beside him was a girl holding his arm, blue hair, and brown eyes. Yes, their names were none other than…

"Gajeel! No!" she exclaimed. "Put her down!"

"Hey," Gajeel began, looking at the midget. "She's the one that send us here!" Then he turned his attention back to me. "Besides, she might know where we are. Now speak!" After that, the ironman was looking at my body with a 'what you call cocky' smirk. I blushed at the thought before covering my body.

"G-Gajeel, you p-pervert..." I stammered on my words and muttered. "D-don't look at m-me like that, you hound dog." At that, I could've sworn I saw Gray, Natsu, Lucy, happy, Pamela, and Levy snickering from all ways. I, myself did not know what had it in me. Suddenly, he came closer to my face with an unfunny frown.

"The hell did you just call me, thunder tits?" he asked, frown deepening. I gulped. I swear I was about to holler, but something inside me decided to come out like a spear.

"I-if I say i-it again, your b-breath will smell even worse than it already was." I said, quickly covering my mouth. I knew I was dead for sure. Gajeel current face turned into a sadistic smile.

"Oh, talking back are we?" he said. "I dare you to say that one more time. Go on, say it. I'll give you a good lesson, bitch."

A bead of sweat came down on my face. Gulping hard, I was about to say another thing that would probably get me killed, but I quickly called out somebody's name.

"Natsu, Gray," I exclaimed. I saw the others getting up as well and that made me hope I would get saved. "Lucy, Erza, Pamela… save me!"

"Did you just say… Natsu?"

Still closing my mouth, I pointed the group behind me and nodded. That's when Gajeel and Levy looked behind me and saw 6 people on the floor. Those people were familiar to them.

"Ow… huh?" Lucy groaned before getting up. "Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan?" Levy said as she walked tiny steps towards her. "Is t-that you Lu-chan?"

"Y-yes it's me." Lucy confirmed as she scratched the back of her head. "Long time no see huh?"

"L-Lu-chan!" She immediately tackled Lucy, rolling over back to the ground. I smiled as I saw them hugging each other. If only Gajeel would just put me down!

"Lu-chan," she began. "I missed you so much! Master and everyone else were worried sick about you guys!" Then she got off from Lucy and helped her back on her feet.

"Sorry for making you worry about us, Levy-chan." she said. "How's everyone else back at the guild?" Levy sort of laughed nervously and scratched her head. "Well, master is pretty mad since you guys haven't come back from your mission."

Lucy sweatdropped. "_Blame Natsu for sneaking us out_." She thought. "So, how did you guys get here?"

"Well," Levy began. Before Levy could protest her statement, something pushed both of them in the air, causing them to fall back on the ground hard. I was shocked when 'She' came. Oh goodness, not her! Running across the room, she pushed Pamela off of Gray and took her place. Who was she you ask, guess.

"Gray-sama!" the blur exclaimed. "Juvia has found you!" Then she death hug gray with her water, causing him to shriek.

"Juvia…!?" he asked, trying to compose himself. "What are you… doing here?" Then the yandere nearly crushed him when she had to explain. Tears coming out her soulless eyes.

"I missed you Gray-sama!" she said. "Juvia-sama was looking all over for you and you only! Don't leave Juvia-sama alone again!" Wow, this was excruciatingly funny that if it wasn't for Pamela clearing her throat and giving her a glare from beside, this place was soon to be drowned by wet, salty, tears.

"G-Gray-sama," Juvia began. "Who is this… woman?"

"The woman that is about to take Gray away!" Pamela jumped in. That's when she grabbed Gray's other arm. "Gray likes girls who aren't overly-obsessed with him, so go away Grandma! Juvia felt her eye twitch with a fixated look on her face.

"GRANDMA?!" she huffed. "You will pay for that, you flat bimbo!"

Pamela's eye twitched with a fixated face. "FLAT?! Oh ho ho~ That's it, you have crossed the line now, you cold fish!" Pamela suddenly had a cup of water and threw it at her face.

Shocked at the sudden movement, Juvia had a deadly aura around her. At that, she raised both of her hands in the air, forming a huge water whirlwind. That's when Gray stopped her.

"Juvia stop!" he yelled out. "This isn't our house, it's hers!" Gray pointed his hand to me, causing Juvia to turn. Oh great, now she's going to call me a 'love rival' even though I don't like him that way.

Turning her head back to Gray, she looked down. "Juvia is sorry Gray-Sama."

Pamela held up two fingers in victory. "Ha ha, in your face whor-"

"Quiet Pamela," Erza cut in. Gray, Pamela and Juvia turned their heads to her, who was now holding Happy's tail and Natsu's back. "If anything breaks in here, we are held accountable. So, I advise everyone in here to act properly."

Lucy suddenly jumped in, still wet. "Hey, you guys always come to my house and I always end up paying for the rent!"

Erza gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it won't happen once in a while."

Finally, that was just enough for Pamela to settle down, Lucy to stop complaining, Juvia to control her issue, and Gray... well I don't know. Gajeel gently landed me back on my feet. I nearly blushed when he gave me a cocky smile, saying, "You got gut's kid."

Kid, now, I was only a year younger than him. That actually makes us one year apart!

Okay, now since all of that is settled, I sat down on the floor; completely tired from being held by Gajeel's strong grip. Sighing, I grabbed my laptop and made sure everything was okay… but it wasn't.

"What the, I could've sworn that there was no more characters in here… unless." I slowly touched my hand into the screen, but surprisingly someone gripped my hand very tightly. I nearly squeaked when I saw blue hair poking its way into the screen.

Turning to Erza, I yelled. "E-Erza, help me pull the person in!"

Nodding, she ran behind me and held my waist, helping the person to give it an extra pull. The person was sure strong I tell you that.

"Meredy… Ultear… I got hold of the person!" a voice said.

"Don't let go, hold on tight." said a womanly voice.

"Ultear, please hold onto my hand, I don't want to lose you." said the third voice.

"Don't worry, I will. Hurry Jellal!"

With that, me and Erza was shocked when we heard that familiar name.

"J-Jellal?!" both of us said in unison.

That was just enough for Erza to use all her strength to pull the three particular people out. Falling down, the man was currently on top of Erza while the other two were piled up by each other.

To make out an appearance, the man that was on top of Erza had blue hair a red tattoo on his right eye, and a cloak that looks like what Darth Vader would wear. The other was a girl with pink hair, a cloak behind her, and a red shirt with stockings. Lastly was a middle-aged woman with a huge size, wearing some kind of suit with no pants, and long, beautiful black hair. She was holding a small, crystal ball. Everyone was quiet, but Erza had a situation with the man on top of her.

My heart nearly thumped when I saw them like that. The tension was growing so fast it made me tremble with suspense. You two, do something! Erza had a surprised look in her eyes, she could hardly control her body.

"J-Jellal?" she said. She couldn't believe that Jellal and his friends would pop up at such an irregular time. Well, pop goes the weasel!

"E-Erza," Jellal began. "Is that really you?"

Erza was surprised but still nodded. "Yes… it's me."

That's when the tension grew larger and larger I could have just died. What he said made me had stars in my eyes. "Erza, where have you been? Don't you know how hard it was to find you?"

Ultear smiled before holding a light chuckle in. "Actually, what he meant to say was that he missed you so much that he was worried."

Erza felt her cheeks flushed when she heard Ultear say that. She didn't know Jellal was THAT worried. As much she wanted to admit, she couldn't. Jellal felt his cheeks getting warm. He looked away and got off her.

"Aww," Meredy gushed, "Jellal is blushing!" That's when Ultear and Meredy sung it and twirled around in circles. That's when a sudden glare was hitting them that caused them to stop.

"Sorry about that…" he said, still blushing and clearing his throat. "Does anybody know how we even got here?"

That's when I saw Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Pamela point at me. Please, they've hardly asked me! Chuckling nervously, I shyly rose my hand up, trembling lightly. Gosh, legs don't fail me now!

"Um, I'll be in charge of that offer!" I said, constantly trembling. My voice was still stammering, my mind was clear, and my composure wasn't off like last time. I did the same routine when the first group of people came out of my computer. Levy and I got along quite well, Gajeel constantly harassed my name, Meredy and Ultear kept on hugging me saying how cute I was; thanks to Jellal for stopping them and Juvia liked me, but still was uncomfortable about me if I was talking to Gray. I've also told them that we were reading couple fanfics, especially Jera fics. Erza and Jellal was now blushing before they turned away from each other.

Pamela and Happy got in between them, saying, "Oh, they liiiiiiiike each other!~" That's when Erza started to shiver and grabbed a whole of Happy's tail before throwing it to a trash can and Jellal smacked Pamela in the head, sending her flying.

"S-shhh…" they both put their hand on their lips at them. Pamela and Happy were long silent, finally giving everyone a time to breathe. In other words, a time to control themselves otherwise a big windup would cause my room to go down. Seeing Jellal and Erza like this reminds me of how a real couple should be in real life, but instead you get real… cheesy… romance… movies. Now, we were just relaxing for a bit. Actually, we should be doing fanfics, and make couple-

"Ice-chan," Levy said. Woah, being called Ice-chan was… pretty good! "So we went through this…_ site_ from that _laptop_?" she asked after pointing to it.

"Uh, yes," I confirmed. "I don't know why but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had no choice but to click on the 'yes' button."

"I see…" she looked at the side before putting a fist down at her open palm, "Was this the power of lacrima?"

"Lacrima?" I asked. "Um, no. you are in the modern world… not in the western or medieval times anymore."

"Hmm, I guess you may or may not be right about that…" she said after sighing. "How we first got here was some kind of magic."

Shocked at the moment, I leaned in closer to hear what she meant by that. Magic huh? What kind?

"Tch," Gajeel sneered before crossing his arms. "That's the reason how we got in here."

"By some form of magic?" said Pamela and Natsu in unison. Snapping my head to them, I whacked their pea-sized head before letting out an irritated sigh. Turning back to normal, I continued to listen.

"A-anyway, how did all of this happen?" I asked, probably terrified at that question. "This has got to be a mistake, right?"

"I'm not sure…" said Jellal with a hand under his chin, "It was very unlikable that the presence of the magic got even stronger." Huh, what did he mean by that? Was it a powerful S-class wizard? Or was it… no, it couldn't be! I shivered at the thought. I hope he's not in my dreams. Unless, is it Zeref?! Please, tell me is he in my world, if he is than I am so scared.

"The magic was so superior that none of us could process it." Ultear said, flicking her long hair. "Also, we didn't know where you were."

"That's when Master told us to look for you guys." Levy continued. "He was very upset and waited for your arrival."

"My heart knew where you were Gray-Sama! It was pounding and pounding and po-"

"Alright, shut up Grandma!" Pamela shut her off with a tape over her mouth. All of us sweat-dropped at that moment.

"So, how did you guys meet up together Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you see-"

"… we bumped into them, that's all." Gajeel concluded, immediately not going into further detail. Again, I felt a sweatdrop sliding down my face. "Isn't that right shrimp?"

"Yes Gajeel, although you rudely interrupted me." Levy deadpanned.

"So, how does that explain how did you guys get here?" Gray asked, crossing his arms. Jeez, now it's not the time to be wearing boxers, you cold weirdo.

"Well, as we met up with them, there was a portal near us..." Ultear said.

"Which somehow cut off our magic entries…" Levy came along.

"…It weakened us." Gajeel behind.

"That's how we ended up here..." Jellal concluded. Me, Pamela, and the rest of the team Natsu was none other than shocked at that last part. What, a magic send them to my place? It could've been anybody!

"Um, w-wait a minute," I said. "So, if what you are saying is true, how did you guys came here?" I turned my head to the first encounters that were obviously just staring into space.

"That's kind of hard to explain." Gray answered. "We were all knocked out during that time."

"Then a few moments later, we found ourselves here..." Lucy finished. "I don't remember the whole part; none of us do."

"Also, we don't know how it happened either. Erza added. Natsu felt ashamed and turned his head away in frustration.

"Damn it!" Natsu threw a fist on my Mother's precious vase. I shrieked in terror as the glass broke into pieces.

"M-my mother's c-collectible!" I exclaimed before grabbing the contents. Before I was about to scold Natsu, I noticed everybody was kind of frustrated right now, so I decided to forget about it.

* * *

PAMELA'S P.O.V.

Oh boy, everyone was just so plain gloomy! Even Iceland was! What the heck was going on? Wasn't she happy that everyone was co- oh. That's right. We all sat in quiet until something popped up out of me. I got up from my position, grabbed the laptop, and grabbed Iceland's hand; it caused her to be confused.

"H-huh," she began, "P-Pamela, w-what are you doing?!"

I didn't say anything. We just went upstairs, opened the door, and then slamming it shut. Locking it, I sat the laptop in front of her. She looked at me with confusion again.

"I-I don't understan-"

"Hello," I said before poking her forehead, "Operation: read Jerza fanfic!" Iceland just stared at me, like she had forgotten the plan. 'So, find one and let's read one!"

I saw Iceland's face turned into a tomato. Wow, she's so simple-minded… that's why I like her. Me and her were searching for some fics and came across a good one. Making sure it wasn't lemon, Erza and Jellal would probably change ways and go into the love zone. Glancing over to Iceland, she was reading the fic, but I immediately closed the laptop before she could spoil it.

Then, I sighed and opened the door, still holding Iceland's hand. After walking downstairs, I clapped my hands to brighten the mood. Seeing as we had nothing else good to do, it was about time to make couples tonight! Well, aftnernoon. What can I say, it was 12:06!

"Yo everyone," I said, raising Iceland's hand, who was utterly embarrassed. "Get your magically, lucky charm butts over her and lets read!" Everyone, with a exception of Jellal and Erza, nodded their heads, somewhat. Iceland somehow used her force and yanked her hand from my death grip and move away from me. Dang, she's that strong? Anyway, sitting down on the hard floor, I opened up Iceland's laptop to find the fic again.

"Huh, what is it this time?" Lucy asked, scooting over by my shoulder, and her eyes sorted up in mischief. "Or is it about Erza and Jellal?"

That's when Gray, Natsu, Levy, Happy, Ultear, Meredy, and Juvia said, "Ooohhh." Erza and Jellal started to blush very scarlet, and I didn't mean her scarlet, red hair! I meant as a scarlet tomato! Gajeel was doing that 'gihihi' laugh while chewing on iron.

"Sure is!" I answered, all giddy. "Now you guys wait a moment while I straighten out a couple of things." Everyone nodded and just made themselves comfortable. I smiled and continued my gaze on the computer. Iceland was talking to Lucy; blushing and stuttering as usual. Natsu and Gray was obviously fighting, but kept a stern look on their faces once in a while whenever Erza is glancing to them. Levy was talking to Gajeel, but of course he was a stud; it's like Levy liked it. Ultear was tickling her foster daughter Meredy for some reason and… well, Jellal and Erza had some time together. I wonder what they are saying.

Finally, I loaded up the fic again and clapped my hands. Everyone got into position, but Erza and Jellal was moving quite timidly. Iceland shyly kept her mouth shut. Goodness sake, I guess she really wants Erza and Jellal to be happy.

"Erza and Jella, you'll need it!" Pamela said. I removed my hands from the screen and made everyone look at it. The story is entitled…

* * *

**Live, Laugh and Love**

**Rating: **T

**Author: **CupCakesYummeh (Gajeel: I friggin hate those things. Natsu: Cup…cakes? Happy: Yummeh? More like the dumb verson of yummy. Me: What do you think? Gray: Hmph, cupcakes seem… okay. Juvia: If Gray-sama likes cupcakes, then me too! Me: Yeah yeah, try not to lose your hat, Grandma! Juvia: LOVE RIVAL! Me: Yeah, I am.)

**Summary: **"Whether his alias is Mystogan, Siegrain or just plain Jellal, she will always look forward to seeing his face, so define and full of life." JerZa/GerZa. One-shot. (Erza: Jer… Jellal: …za. Lucy: Oooh, Erza-chan likes it~ Levy: I know, its cute! Ultear: He's blushing! Meredy: *covers mouth* Teehee. Happy: She liiiiiiiikes hi- Erza: *glares at Happy* Happy: Sorry.)

_Once glance and she was taken away, fallen into the depths of the eyes that had once made her angry to see, made her want to kill him—despite the urge of emotions she felt. A part of her, one that she ignored, denies, chooses not to see at all, knows that deep down she will, and always, love him. No matter if she is near, or far away, the great Titania, Queen of the Fairies, will always love Jellal Fernandes_. (Erza: *blushing* Jellal: *surprised and blushing* Lucy: *smirks* Levy: *smirks*) _Dead or alive, Erza Scarlet, with her red hair that cascades around her body like a waterfall, her armor ready to fight and brown eyes showing the ghost of a past, the hope for the future and the emotions of the present—will always wait for Jellal._

_Whether his alias is Mystogan, Siegrain or just plain Jellal_ (Natsu: I couldn't even tell the difference! *scratches head* Gajeel: You really are stupid. Natsu: Am not! Shut up! Gajeel: Bring it, iron breath! Erza: *glares at the two* Gajeel and Natsu: Sorry_!), she will always look forward to seeing his face, so define and full of life. His lips, saying her name like a song sung by a bird in the early hours of the morning. His eyes, those eyes that captivated her soul and kept in in a cage like a pet. Knowingly or not, the blue haired man captured the great Titania, his warm, loving personality that punishes himself daily for sins he didn't mean to commit, his hard heart that wants to be loved, but denies any kindness given to him—and yet if asked, he would die for the ones he cares for. Erza always smile when she thinks of him, in any situation, even when she mistakenly thought he died in the collapse of the Tower of Heaven she smiled at the thought of him._

_But now, where is the room to smile? A war is on, and fighting, blood is everywhere, but her own brown eyes look for the blue haired man. Is that Mermaid Heel girl, Kagura_, (Erza: Kagura… Jellal: *thinking* Erza… Me: *thinking* This could get really ugly if that woman comes back. Iceland: Hmm, I read the manga and… Me: *whispers* Shut up! Iceland: *teary eyed* O-okay miss Pamela! *hides head* Me: *eye twitches_*). looking for Jellal as well? Though, her intentions are not so pure, not so loving as the seemingly cold Titania. "Erza!" a hoarse cry from the midst of battle and she turned, she knows that voice_.

_She smiles. Rob once confessed, back then in that dreadful, slave-driving place he has never seen a smile like her own. So happy, and full of life at the smallest pleasures, like wishing to fly high in the sky, or now, in the mist of battle where the girl from Lamia Scale, yards away from the red head lies bleeding, crying, dying as Wendy Marvell tries her best to heal her. (Me: Oh, I wonder is Wendy coming soon. Iceland: I-I don't k-know, b-but we'll s-see. Gray: I'm pretty sure they're more people coming soon_. Erza: *blushing* Sshe is a g-good person after all. Jellal: *blushing* Y-yeah. Gajeel: *smirks* Hmph, that shrimp.)

_Jellal runs over, his heavenly body magic protecting him from the blows, his eyes are widened, in shock, fear, sadness. Though, he continues towards the woman who stole his heart and locked it deep far away into the depths of her armor._

_Jellal Fernandes picks of the girl and from his brilliant brown eyes the tears fall on the beautiful red head's face. "Erza…why'd you have to take that hit?" he asked, over and over and the bluenette weeps._ (Jellal: *concerned* Erza: *I would sacrifice my life if I have to for him.*)

_She doesn't reply, just smiles, so warm, so lovingly at the man who holds her dying body. As Wendy was healing Sheila, one of the dark mages tried to kill Wendy by throwing a sword the young girl's head. Wendy, the young dragon slayer was to focused on healing her new gained friend to even notice anyway. The man thought he'd be killing two birds with one stone, Erza, already badly injured mustered up some more strength and jumped ahead—protecting two small girls. Killing one bird, but saving two_. (Natsu: *shock* Gray: *shock* Lucy: *shock* Happy: *drops fish out of mouth and shocked* Levy: *shock* Gajeel: *chewing on iron* Me: What? Ultear: *shock* How sad. Meredy: *cries a little* I wanna hug. Ultear: *hugs Meredy* There there.)

_"Thank you…" she says to the man, her voice hoarse on the brink of dying. She holds his hand and continues to smile, despite the man's tears. She thanks him, yes, for holding her—if anyone she would have wanted it to be him. Selfish for her, making him hold her while she dies, but she is thankful nonetheless. "Jellal, don't cry…please smile…" yes, smile, smile for her. She yearns to see him smile, she needs it. At her words, her wish, Jellal does smile—though it doesn't stop the tears. _(Iceland: *sniffs* Me: Oh shut it! Jellal: *seems like crying* Erza: *looks at Jellal* Jellal…)

_Then, if possible, her smile becomes brighter, even brighter than the one Rob saw all those days ago. Erza Scarlet, her surname given to her by the man in her arms, is not afraid of death. How could the Queen of the Fairies be scared, hasn't Makarov taught them all to live? She has done her job; the enemy would never lose to the beating hearts of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus and even the Sabertooth Guilds. After the excommunication of Jiemma, Team Sabertooth joined the fray, in order to rid of the enemy._

_Now, here lies Erza Scarlet, knowing with all her heart that Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray, Happy and especially Lucy would not let her down. They would live for her, for her memory, she knows it—it is what they all promised before the fight started after all. Fairy Tail members always, always keep their promises. "Jellal…live, laugh love, smile…for me…okay? I love you…" so she spoke, she mustered her strength to give the love of her life and death last words_. (Jellal: *Erza loves me?* Erza: *blushing* looks away. Natsu: Is Erza… dead in here? Gray: Woah, that's harsh. Lucy: Yeah, I agree. Juvia: No, I agree with Gray-sama only! Everyone: *sweatdrops*)

"_Erza…I love you too, but this isn't the end!" he said, holding her tighter, the man who held her was so desperate, much more than her, for the red head to live. "You are my life, Erza, y-you can't…!" he couldn't even finish the sentence._

_"I'll be with…Simon and Grandpa Rob…" Erza reassured the almost broken Jellal, "I'll be there, up in the sky…like Grandpa Rob always said…I'll finally be able to fly high in the sky…"_ (Erza: *Grandpa… Natsu: Man, this writer sure wants a beating of an life time. *puts fist together* Me: Idiots…)

_Jellal did what he always wanted, damn the others in the arena, for this one second, he let his sweaty, dirty face lean down and kiss the ever soft lips of Erza Scarlet. Desperately, coaxing her to muster her endurance, get her back, he kissed hard and wanting. _(Jellal: *surprised and embarrassed* Erza: *Surprised and blushing hard* Lucy: It's getting spicy in here. Natsu: Spicy where? Ultear: Oh ho ho~ Meredy: Tender. Iceland: *blushing hard* oh my.)

_When he broke away, Erza's smile came back; she nodded and let her eyes close. All around, the battle seemed to stop when Jellal Fernandes' scream broke through their ears. His desperation, heart break and pure rage stopped the battles; soon he was followed by the rest of Fairy Tail when they saw their Titania on the ground, seemingly lifeless in the blue man's arms. Cries were heard, sobbing from a blond stellar mage, a mighty fire dragon's war from a rose haired slayer and an angered yell from an ice-make mage._ (Gray: Me...)_ Erza Scarlett's smile was still etched on her face, and Makarov Dreyar couldn't let himself cry at the moment, instead went into Titan mode, as his grandson used Dragon Force._

* * *

_Brown eyes opened and the familiar woodsy roof was seen for the owner of the brown eyes. Not moving, but the owner breathed in and out, in and out. "You're awake, finally. Took you about two months, poor Wendy ran out of magic power and ate all the air she could once she saw. Shelia was long dead when she made her way to you." So there was someone in here. The brown eyes, the ones that showed a ghost of the past, curiosity for the future—but for the present they seemed surprised, though a little content._

_"Now, I need to go contact Makarov, Fairy Tail suffered three deaths, Elfman, Evergreen (_Natsu: the hell? When did they get here? Me: It's a fanfiction, what did you expect?)_ they died hand in hand, and Reedus who went down protecting a child from the stands. I'm sure the morning will tone down once they find out about you."_

_Tears cascaded down from almond eyes as the healer left the room. Closing said eyes, in the mind of the owner they saw Elfman and Evergreen, fighting side by side on Tenoru, Reedus, asking to paint of picture of her, as she was a very pretty lady. Despite her sorrows, she smiled; they were happy now, right?_

_She nodded, wiping her eyes, of course they were happy, peace was returned and she knew, all of Fairy Tail would never let themselves forget the bravery as they went down. Erza Scarlet let the tears fall freely as she smiled, "I will live for you all, first by being open with Jellal. _ (Everyone: She's alive?! Erza: of course I am!) Evergreen,_ I know you would like that; after all, you always pushed the subject. Elfman, I will make sure Mira and Lisanna are alright, I will make sure that every person they date are man enough. Reedus, I will paint from now on, and all the paintings you ever painted are going to be hung up." She told them, speaking to herself._

_"I love the part when you're more open with me," a new voice said. Erza looked over at the window and saw Jellal there, coming in and sitting with her on the bed. He was smiling, no tears, no dirt, both his eyes, the ones that captivated her, showed signs of trouble. (_Erza: *blushing* Jellal: *blushing* uh.)

_"I love you," the red head blurted out, no blushing or confusion. It seemed so natural to say it, she was bandaged, half naked on the bed, in a house of a woman who hated humans. Though, Jellal smiled, as bright as her._

_"I love you too, Erza." With that, they shared another kiss—the first of many to come. _(Jellal: L-love? Erza: L-love...)

**The End**

At that, I exit out of the story. I looked over to them. Everyone blinked their eyes for countless of times, then all of a sudden, everyone clapped very hard. Look at this, Jellal and Erza were looking at each other as if they are about to do it!

"How romantic!" Levy screamed.

"Erza and Jellal forever!" Lucy cheered.

"I-I loved it very much!" Iceland sobbed. Lucy patted her back.

"I'm pretty sure they will be like that for a long time." Ultear said, nudging Meredy's shoulder. Meredy just nodded.

"E-everyone, d-do you mind?" Erza said, blushing as she turned away from everyone. I was guessing she wanted quality time alone with Jellal? Yeah, we can do that.

"Alright, everyone!" I said. "Let's leave the beautiful couple alone!" Everyone made their way to downstairs, leaving Erza and Jellal alone. I had a feeling she wanted that. Fanfiction is like the key to make fictional characters fall in love, and-

"…I wonder how will they r-react..?" Iceland said, sort of cutting my sentence off.

"Hey hey, what gives girl?" I asked. "Wonder who will react?"

Iceland pointed at the two members behind her: Lucy and Natsu. I shrugged and looked at her. "Uh, about what?"

Iceland then had this timid smile on her face before poking me in the forehead. Okay, just what the heck is wrong with her? "I was talking about…"

"Yes?" I etched a smile on my face.

"… reading a…"

"Uh-huh?"

"… f-fanfiction for the both of them. I can't hold it any longer. Lucy and Natsu should get r-ready."

I placed a finger under my chin, thinking what should I do. That's when something shocked me inside. I immediately grabbed Iceland's shoulders; it caused her to be surprised in the process, and looked into her eyes. "Iceland, I thought Natsu was your favorite!"

Iceland then looked at me with a confused state. "Eh? Ehhh? Y-you got it a-all w-wrong! Natsu is just a friend! Besides, I'm not into prehistoric cavemen!"

I nearly held back a giggle from my lips. Prehistoric caveman?! That's so true! Natsu are one of those. Anyway, looking at the computer, Iceland figured out that we shouldn't do it right now until… we get ourselves together. We saw everyone being rowdy at the dining room table… talking about complete foolishness.

"That ain't true!" Natsu yelled out to Gray, who was obviously laughing. "It is true! It's written all over your face. You stole Iceland's panties!"

I looked at Iceland, who was seriously blushing mad crazy. She was breathing mighty fast until her eyes were swirling around and around. I held onto her, before she could fall on the hard floor.

"Nuh-uh! You keep peeking into Lucy's bathro-"

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy threw a chair at Natsu with full force. "You are the one to talk! You always trespass in my bathroom!"

Gajeel rested his feet on the table. "Damn it, shut the hell up! You guys are loud!"

Levy glared at Gajeel. "Now now, you are cursing really loud!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

I sighed as I was continuing holding Iceland. This day was going to take forever.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is done! Sorry I took too long! I do not own Fairy tail. Pen-san is a great person, give him credit for giving me an idea! **

**Ja ne~**


	7. Yaoi and the shark

**Sorry for the late update, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail!**

**Chapter 7: Yaoi and the shark.**

MY P.O.V.

_"You will eat carrots for the rest of your life!"_

My eyes immediately shot opened when I heard that very first sentence of my dream.

It has been almost an hour since I had passed out on that embarrassing incident Natsu and Gray had said. Pamela was strong enough to drag me to the sofa and dump a bucket of water on my face. One question though: How is Erza and Jellal doing? Well, on and on, they were back downstairs before I even knew it. Dang it, I bet I missed mostly everything. Not to mention I was still wearing my blue shirt and dark blue skirt with my blue heels.

'So, Jellal and Erza are a pack now, I passed out a coule of times, and now I have no earthly idea what to do now." I started to grip both sides of my hair uncontrollably at my own instinct. That's when I saw Pamela walking towards me.

"Um Pamela," I began. "I'm so confused. When I was asleep, I have no idea what I was thinking to do next on the list." She was currently poking me on the forehead, very hard to be exact that caused me to blush in embarrassment. Looking at her face was rather annoying then seeing a dangerous medusa.

"Fanfiction, remember?" she asked, bopping me in the head. "Get the laptop and do what you have to do! I have to go home soon. My mom is always nagging about how we got school in a couple of days. Choose wisely." At that, I placed a finger under my chin and etched a sinister smirk on my face. My head had an imaginary ligtbulb on top.

"Iceland," Pamela said. "Why don't you just take a look in the mirror for a sec-?" That's when I cut her off.

"Oh yeah, I'm not doing NaLu just yet!" I said, blushing very red. That's when Pamela smacked my head even harder. "Why not?"

"I have to think right now and-"Before I could finish, she smacked me in the head one last time. "Hey, at least let all of us eat first or something. It's been some hours now since we hadn't had anything to eat. Food… now! I looked at my clad, blue phone and it was only 11:32. "Um, its not exactly time to eat yet."

Pamela just sighed and pretended she didn't hear that. "Anyway," she started. "How are you going to make Natsu jealous?" I suddenly turned at her at the moment. Not only that, but with a scheming smirk.

"Its going well as planned." I said. "No matter how many times I say it, I'm still trying to make him jealous! It's like accusing a person of lying!"

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." she said. "But hey, what in blazes are you going to do now?" I scratched my head. She was right. I couldn't think of the simplest thing to do.

"Think already!" she exclaimed. "After we are done, I suggest we just do it." That's when I had something to retort back. "Wait, so you are telling me to do a NaLu right away, but make Lucy feel embarrassed? I can't allow that! Natsu has to understand that he likes Lucy! I mean, later episodes he is always seen sleeping with her, and Lucy may like Natsu due to the fact that she likes arrogant men! Also, Lucy has never went on a date, that's the reason why she couldn't talk to Natsu very well about dating! And Natsu's too much of a dense to know what love is!" I was talking so much that Pamela nearly flinched at every word. I couldn't help but to breathe very slow and blushing, trying to regain my composure. "Also, we have to tell them sooner or later why we're doing this."

"Well, if only you could've just hurried it up and told them directly!" she said, waving her hands back and forth.

"Told who directly?" a stern voice said from behind. This caused the both of us to stop what we are doing and register that voice.

Immediately done thinking about it, we turned our bodies and we saw Erza with her arms crossed and that signature stare. Seriously, when did Erza and Jellal stopped talking all of the sudden? I could hardly stop my legs from shaking and my glasses fogging up, and Pamela was sweating water.

"Well?" Erza said again. It took some time whether if she was talking to this me or this rowdy girl right beside me. We immediately pointed at our cheeks, or at least we thought she was talking to us.

"I'm talking to the both of you." she furrowed her eyebrows. I gulped really hard before looking at her. I guess we had no choice, huh? We can trust her on this one, but seriously legs, stop shaking! I can imagine if we even try to run away, Erza would pounce on the both of us like a man-eating tiger… and we are the prey! I swear I was about to hide behind Pamela, but she jumped head start behind me. I sighed and twiddled my fingers. Taking a deep breath, I said…

"Y-you s-see E-Erza," I stuttered as hard as I could. "T-there's this t-thing that I-I p-planned t-that would m-make a c-certain person j-j-jealous. W-will you k-keep t-this a s-secret?" I asked, very VERY sincere. Then, to my safety, she nodded. I felt my legs stopped shaking.

"T-thank you Madam-"

"It's okay," she cut me off. "If you two were to plan something very vile, I will show no mercy but to hurt the both of you." At that, I continued to shake. This was worse than watching seeing Zeref in real life. Wait… maybe that was an understatement. That was the other way around. Sighing, I motioned her to a quiet place so no one could hear us. Seriously, hearing Natsu and Gray arguing was torture. Levy and Lucy was fine. Gajeel was…okay. Jellal was blushing mad as Ultear and Meredy teased him about Erza, and Juvia was, of course, stalking Gray from afar.

We were outside in the backyard. I made sure to lock the gate so Natsu won't have to find us, or anybody! Double checking, I sighed and told her my plan that I came up with.

"O-okay Erza," I started. "You s-see how I read you that Fan Fiction?"

"Yes, go on." She demanded. Man, I guess I should be happy telling her. No way, I'm too embarrassed to a say a word about it! But, if this is preventing me to get murdered and sadistically punished, so be it. Pamela nudged my shoulder and mouthed "Just do it!" before turning her gaze back to Erza. My cheeks began to blush as I said it.

"Well, you and Jellal were hitting it there. Do you get it now?" To my shock, Erza simply blushed and looked down at the ground before shaking her head.

"H-huh, I-I don't k-know what you are talking about." I scratched my head. Now how in the world can I explain it in another way? With a snap of my finger, I had a catchy smile that caused Pamela to be quite confused.

"Erza," I started. "you know how a certain guild bartender from your place always hook you guys up with couples?"

"Of course I do." she answered. "That's none other than Mira. Now stick to the point where you said… m-me and J-Jellal." She was in a state of blushing again.

"W-well," Pamela came in. "What we meant to say was that we are planning to hook all of you guys up so you can have a good ending!" When Pamela had that little moment, me and Erza sweat dropped before blinking twice.

"I think I have it now." she said. Me and Pamela finally let out a sigh of relief. "You guys are trying to get rid of us so you can plan one of your schemes." Looking at Erza, Pamela stumbled on the ground, twitching like that Dragon Ball Z: Falling on the ground gag and cliché. I, on the other hand simply just scratched my head. Looking down at my left thigh, I grabbed my IPad from the case that was attached to my leg and went on NotePad. (_A/N: Think of it as Nepgear's Pad attached to her leg_**.**) Gosh, was it that hard to explain, Erza?

"Okay Madam Erza," I sighed. "Have you read one of those romance novels that you secretly read?" Erza nodded. That's when I came in to save the day! Well, not literally.

"Well, watch this." I said, holding my candy IPad stylus on my right hand. I drew a T chart and below them were the names of all the guild people that I knew that had a couple. To make it more clear, I made a section of girls and boys; drawing hearts. I simply cried when I failed to make it neater.

"Alright, on this chart you see how I orderly placed their names on both sides to represent the couple. Juvia and Gray; Natsu and Lucy; Gajeel and Levy, Mirajane and Freed; Evergreen and Elfman, Cana and Bacchus; Wendy and Romeo; and etc. Get it now?" I asked, completely tired from explaining that. My cheeks were as red as an apple, and my glasses were showing a glint in them. That's when Erza grabbed my IPad and pointed her finger at a certain point. It was moving back and forth like a broken record. I looked at it and she was pointing at her name and Jellal's. Pamela got up and did a giggle.

"Aha, you noticed now my dear frie-"

"Hold on!" Erza exclaimed, smacking Pamela's face. I jerked a bit before adjusting my glasses. "You are telling me that we are going to… have children and name them?" At that funny little moment, my glasses fogged up and releasing steam out of my ears with a burning sensation of blushing.

"Wha-wha-what!" I trembled in my place, shaking like an old person from a winter morning. "N-n-no w-way, I-I'm not even eighteen yet! I-I just w-w-want you g-guys to be h-happy!" What makes she think I'll do something like that? If my family comes home from that long vacation, they're going to be like: "Hey hey, who are these strangers?" Then that's a problem! Back to that situation, I imagined myself being in OVA 1 seeing the guild master naked with that 'wwwwoooooowww~' noise. My poor virgin eyes… my childhood! Thinking about all this nonsense made me mentally slap myself very hard.

Looking back at Erza, who seemed to be back to normal, I quickly fixed my posture before looking back at her. "Okay, sticking with the other issue, who is this person that you are trying to get jealous of?" That's when I realized that was the only thing I wanted to tell her rather than this whole nonsense.

"Oh ho ho~" Pamela got up from the ground and stumbled all the way where we are. "Erza the queen of fairies doesn't know who?" That's when I took a quick look at Erza, it seems here she wants to hurt Pamela in the face. While you are at it, could you wear one of those stylish, black shades? It's like one of those cool kids!

"Pamela, this isn't a laughing matter." After that, she looked at me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "Iceland, I have no intention of hurting you," That's when she got all up in my face like an angry person who just lost a tournament. "But I will if I have too." I started to shiver uncontrollably before hyperventilating.

"W-w-w-well," I started, pushing up my glasses. "T-t-there t-t-this idiot n-named Nats-"

"Natsu… go on." Erza said, completely cutting me off. If I dared to say something to avoid the main topic, she's going to act suspicious and show no hesitation of killing me. Taking a deep breath once more, I decided to say it. I mean like what the heck, right?

"R-right…" I said. "Y-you see, I'm scared of what Natsu thinks of Lucy_._" Okay, now this conversation has gotten serious. I mean it, what does Natsu think of Lucy? If 'she' was here, I would be confused as the rest of us. I growled a little at that 'she' part.

"What Natsu thinks of Lucy?" Erza re-stated. "Isn't Natsu a bit of an idiot to know what love is?"

That's when Pamela did one of those Meme faces that said "You don't say?" face. You know that face that could really tick someone off. Yeah, Pamela did that face. "Wow, you knew that right on tim-"

"Ignore her." I said, pushing her to the ground, making her eat dirt. "How should I say it? Well, let's ask this silly question: Why do fools fall in love?" Erza took a moment to think, placing a finger under her chin. Pamela was still silent, and I was waiting.

"When people fall in love, they tend to do things that may seem strange to people outside of the relationship." Erza said. "It is not that they are fools but they are merely in love."

"Great answer Erza! Now, that's not the only thing how we are going to make Natsu fall in love with Lucy."

"Huh, how's that?" Erza asked.

"Well, you said it yourself, jealousy." I remarked.

"… I knew that." Erza said before turning away. I'm guessing she's just bluffing. "Anyway, jealousy huh? Who is he jealous of?"

That's when Pamela suddenly removed herself from my clad, blue heel. Dusting herself off, she lowered her head down, slowly shaking it. "Erza dahling, we are trying to make him jealous by reading fics about ze Lucy with other boys rather than himself." She was using one of those cheesy French accents. Goodness, it was so bad I wanted to step on her again.

"H-hey," I smacked some sense into Pamela before crossing my hands. "I-I was getting to the point!"

"S-sorry, but you didn't have to hit me." Pamela pleaded. I just stared down at her, not clearly caring. Sighing, I turned back to Erza, scratching my head like one of those anime clichés

"As I was saying..." I said. "During the later readings, Natsu wanted to smack Gray into oblivion when I read it. Luckily, you stopped him. So he felt something in him."

Erza nodded. "I see what you mean, the guy is jealous."

"Yeah, he could be…"

"How about this!" Pamela arose from the muddy ground. "Lets's do a vise versa and try to humiliate Natsu!"

That's when my glasses almost slid off my face. Quickly adjusting it, I blinked. What kind of Idea is that? I'm starting to worry whether or not if she has issues or just lost her mind. "Pamela, please be serious!"

"I am! We just have to bring Natsu and Lucy together, and lock them up in a closet! I'm so brilliant!"

It took my brain to register what she just said. I face palmed before putting a light firm on her shoulder. "How is that humiliating Natsu? That's more like force."

"Oh…" That's when an awesome idea popped in my head. Oh my stars, it was brilliant! Smiling brightly, I gripped Pamela's collar. "Pamela, I got an idea!"

"Huh," she asked. "What is it?"

"Since we got the 'getting Natsu jealous' plan over with, why don't we read something funny?" That's when Erza and Pamela looked at me as if there was something on my face, and not bothering to smack it right off. I feel pretty useful after all.

"And how do you intend to do that?" both of them said in unison. My smiled faded as the thought went in my head. They might not like it, but me and Erza would get it.

"Well," I started. "You know those books where only boys are in?" Erza felt her cheeks rising, Pamela hardly knew what I was talking about. My face turned dark red as I explained it to them. "N-n-now do you g-get it E-Erza?"

"Entertainment right?" Erza asked. "You think you can handle this?"

I blushed a lot harder. "I dunno, maybe?"

"Okay..." Erza said. "If you get nervous, I will help you."

"O-o-okay Erza." That's when something popped up in me. Since she eavesdropped on our conversation, it was time for me to stick in. "Hey Erza, what did you and Jellal say when you were in my room?"

"W-well..." she stuttered. "M-me and J-Jellal were t-talking a-about…"

"…romance?" Pamela said as she nudged her shoulder. Erza's face began to turn scarlet as her hair, but nodded. Me and Pamela's couldn't believe our eyes. They actually said that all of the sudden? Scrubbing our eyes, we smiled. I was so happy for her. But I still blushed.

"Okay guys, let's go back inside and-" Before I could finish, my stomach growled. I timidly held my stomach before looking away, blushing. Pamela and Erza couldn't help but laugh, until their stomach started to growl, too!

"Ugh, feed us Iceland, WE ARE STARVING!" Pamela said as she rubbed her stomach. I see, so all of this was turning out well until she just had to kill the mood.

"A-alright..." I said, "B-but as you know, I g-get nervous if someone watches me."

"It's okay." Erza answered. "I'll make sure that no one won't disturb you."

"Thanks, now let's go inside." The both of them nodded and followed me from behind.

Once we came inside, it was noisy as usual. Gray and Natsu were at it agin, Levy and Lucy still the same, Gajeel eating something metal, Meredy and Ultear teasing Jellal; and Juvia was still stalking Gray. That's when Erza slammed the door open and glared at everyone.

"Everyone listen up," Wow, that was easy. I was so happy she shut them up, but that's when I frowned again. "Iceland is making us food, so be grateful and don't disturb her."

An 'Aye' was heard from everyone. Woah, woah, woah! Since when I had to cook for everybody? At least let me get some recognition! That's when I heard some shout-outs that at least made me feel better.

"Thanks Ice-chan, you're the best!" Lucy said, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, we can count on you to do it all!" Natsu groaned. Okay, how was that a shout-out?

"AYE! You can do it!" Happy chimed.

"That's very nice of you Ice-chan!" Levy said.

"It better be good." Gajeel grumbled. Levy just glared at the boy.

"Ohh~! Ice-chan is feeding us! How delightful!" Ultear said as she clapped her hands.

"I can't wait to eat! But no spicy food." Meredy pleaded. Ultear gave her that scary look that caused Meredy to step back. Jellal nodded, thinking if he is asking too much. If I'm making food, how is that too much? I mean clearly its already too much!

"Take your time, I'm just going to relax." Gray said, stripped naked as always. That's when Pamela went all crazy and jumped on him with those lovesick, heart eyes. Gray immediately jerked up when he saw her. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Gray-sama, keep your shirt off at all times!" That's when Juvia decided to give her a death glare from afar. Pamela retorted one back to her. They continued to do so until Erza glared at them both. Pamela, who is very rowdy and delusional, got off of Gray slowly and holding up her hands as if a policeman had to check her. Juvia came out from the doorway and sat down beside Gray. Now THAT'S what I call great potential.

Smiling, I made my way down to the kitchen. Finally, I was all alone inside… with no one around. Does that mean I can do a little dancing in here? I felt so happy I was doing the snoopy "happy dance." And I didn't even think about Happy! Forgetting I have customers, I blushed before looking inside the cabinet.

"Hmm, what should I make today?" I asked myself before picking up a huge pan with a spatula. Seriously, cooking is like a flaw to me. I can do it! I can even make spaghetti for Pete's sake! Well, Natsu likes fire, Gajeel likes iron, and the rest it doesn't matter.

"Yosh!" I cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "I will make something good for everybody!" I turned on the stove, putting the pan on top and letting it sizzle. I get to wonder though, who called me? Please, if that was my mom, I'm in big trouble. BIG TROUBLE! Well whatever, I think I could manage.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

It was enormously quiet in here since Erza told Juvia and Pamela to calm down. I then smelt something from the kitchen, Iceland must be cooking. It smells very good, but when I say it like that it sounds like I'm being a weirdo like Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, Jellal was sitting on the sofa to wait for a certain someone. Anyway, Natsu was sitting beside me, laying his head on the table. Levy was talking to Gajeel who seemed to have that same grumpy expression, Juvia continued to… uh be lovesick over Gray as much as Pamela is doing, Meredy was forced to eat a big red peper that came out of nowhere; which Ultear made her eat it, and Happy was eating fish that he found. So basically me and Natsu were on the table… with no one else.

'He looks like a sleeping baby.' I thought as I smiled. He was laying there, snoring very loud. Anyway, what made me wonder was why Iceland only read stories about me with someone else? Why not Natsu? Poor guy, I guess he really wanted to see how he would react- Huh, what am I saying? Me and Natsu are just partners, there is no way we are like that. I don't know. That's when my heart was beating. Oh no, not again!

That's when I realized Natsu felt weird as Iceland was reading those stories. Could it actually be that Natsu was… jealous?! No way, Natsu doesn't know that if it hits him in the face. But, maybe he does. That reminds me, how come I keep staring at him as if he's trying to escape? I don't know why, but I'm starting to feel that connection with him for a long time. Natsu may seem too dense, but that's just the way he is. It's like I want to-

"Woah woah woah! What am I saying?!" I asked myself. Why am I acting like this today? Okay, maybe I was talking a bit too much with Levy about romance novels, but this is ridiculous! Grabbing my head, I shook my head so many times so I could forget about what I just said. Natsu doesn't know anything about love!

That's when Natsu's face turned to where I was, still sleeping. I immediately jumped up when I saw his eyes were closed. Somehow, I felt the urge to draw on his face, but something else that made me feel weirder. I didn't like being close to Natsu's face, but I couldn't resist the urge. What is going on?!

I saw his face close up now, and I gotta say it was adorable. Somehow, this feeling inside of me made me go closer to his mouth was. Oh no, not there! But I couldn't resist, I was about to touch his fiery-breathing lips.

"Stop it me! Me and Natsu are nothing like that!" I thought to myself, blushing hard. It's just that remembering all those time I was with Natsu, I think I'm developing *gulp* Feelings for him! This can't be right! I moved closer, closing my eyes until-

"Lu…cy." Natsu whispered, still asleep. Why did he call my name? Why did he call MY name? It could be a dream, yeah a dream! Please tell me it was a dream! But I didn't want it to be a dream, I wanted it to be… real. Oh, I gotta stop doing this! That's when a certain cat came in front of me, rubbing his eye.

"Luce?" he asked. "Why are you so close to Natsu?" I looked at him before I realized that my lips were inches apart from his. My eyes widened as if they were about to pop out and immediately scooting away from the sleeping body and waved my hands, looking at every object in this house.

"N-nothing at all you stupid cat!" I said, trembling. But that stupid cat didn't believe me, all he did was that face.

"You liiiiiiiike him~!" he said teasingly. At that, I seriously waved my hands back and forth. Do I like Natsu? When did all of this drama happened? "Hey, that's too many tongue roll there!"

"Lucy likes Natsu~! Lucy likes Natsu~! Lucy likes Nats-" Before the furball could finish singing that sentence, I grabbed a hold of him and go in his face. I didn't know what had it in me.

"Listen here cat, if you dare tell a word about this, you will never see any fish again. Got that?!" I said demandingly. Happy immediately stopped and his fur shivered. He must really love fish that much.

"L-Luce, I promise I won't do it again! P-please forgive me, I love my fish!" I sighed before I pu him down carefully. Seriously, how did all of this happened?

"Sorry about that." I sighed again. "Just… pretend you didn't see anything." That's when I heard Natsu's voice from beside.

"Where is she?!" He asked, which caught me and Happy's attention. That's when Jellal shot his head up and ran over to Natsu and me. Great, another day of annoyance I guess. Natsu then had a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Natsu?" I asked. "something's wrong?"

"Yeah, Natsu..." I snapped my head to the person behind me, who was Gray. I immediately looked away because he wasn't wearing any pants. Behind him was Juvia. I saw Pamela on the floor, sleeping. She could be dreaming about something and I don't wanna know!

"Grr, its Erza! Something happened to her!" That's when all of us were in a state of shock. Where is she, she was just here!

"We can't afford to lose her, come on!" Gray ordered. "If Erza isn't here, she might be in big trouble!" That's when I saw Jellal's eyes widened. He was desperate to save her. So, I decided to help out. That's when Juvia ran along Gray's side. "Juvia will help too!"

"That's the spirit Juvi-"

"LOVE RIVAL!" I just sighed and continued to run. I'm not a love rival!

"Erza!" Natsu screamed out, looking in the trashcan. I sweat dropped due to the fact that no one would want to hide in a trash can. Happy flew to him, tapping his shoulder, "Natsu, I don't think she would be in there."

"Is she in here?" Natsu lifted up the whole table, causing everything to fall down the process. I gripped my head as I scrambled on the floor picking the objects. "Natsu, be more careful! This is Iceland's place after all!"

"Yeah, you idiot! Quit messing around and be serious!" Gray exclaimed. This caused Natsu to go overboard. He threw a vase at Gray and called out, "Who are you calling an idiot, pervert?!"

"Who does it look like I'm talking to, you dumb fire monkey!"

"BRING. IT. ON!"

At that, the two goofballs decided to fight in the middle of an important search. Happy just flew around them, telling them to stop; and Juvia cheered Gray on. This was so not helping! That's when I saw Jellal, who was near a door. I assumed it was the kitchen. Tired of this nonsense, I told them to cut it out!

"You guys, she could be in… there." Gray said in a quiet voice.

"Well, what are ya waiting for, let's go!" Natsu jumped head start and ran.

"AYE SIR!" Happy chimed.

"Juvia will help Gray-sama!"

When we got to the door, I told everyone to stop and hear what's going on inside. Not like I know what it was, but it sound like only one person in there; and it sounded like… a girl?

We all heard weird noises, such as: chopping, splashing, sizzling, and… laughing? Getting suspicious, we leaned in more to hear it.

"_Ooh la la~! How should I cut it?_" I heard Iceland's voice only in there. What does she have in mind? What is she doing?

"_I know, like this_!" I heard the same chopping noises again. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Jellal, and Juvia leaned even more to hear it more clearly. _"Woah, she's a big one!"_ At that, our eyes widened. She said "she!" That could've have been Erza! Oh no, how could Iceland do such a thing? Jellal was very shocked. He hoped it wasn't true.

"_HIYAH! Uh, oops!" _That's when we heard a 'CLANK' from the floor inside. Erza's armor made a noise like that! Erza is way stronger than her, how can she cook her?

_"I was so clumsy I dropped it!_ Iceland whined. Dropped what? How sick! This was so wrong in millions of ways! Then, after that incident with the armor thing, I heard a substance coming out. All of us looked down on our feet, it was… it was…

"…It's blood?" Gray inspected. I lost it, Iceland went too far. Jellal was confused and shocked at the same time. He was wondering why blood was on the floor, bu he then realized that she could've… That's it, I couldn't hold it any longer! Me, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Happy got in battle formation.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

"FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!"

"METEOR SPELL!"

"WATER PUNCH!"

And for the finishing touch, I took out my whip and whipped it. Once we accomplished the attack, we busted the door down with great force. Thanks for the help of everyone, we saw Iceland and... food?

She was on the ground, surrounded by red fluids, a metal bowl, and some other ingredients. Scratching my head, I laughed nervously.

"Uh, Iceland, wonderful meeting you here! I said as I helped her up.

"Y-you guys… you guys…"

Natsu scratched his head before looking around the kitchen. "This place is a dump, it smells good but its too raw. I'm hungry!"

"Natsu, now is not the time for that! Iceland is devastated!" I said as I pointed to her. Like that was any better. Then, Iceland balled her hands up to a fist and put them against her chest, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

MY P.O.V.

"Y-you big, dumb, poopyheads!" I exclaimed, initially angry. "M-my m-mom is going t-to eradicate me!"

"Please forgive us, we're sorry." Jellal apologized for everyone. I puffed up my cheeks before poking him, describing how angry I was. "No, I am unhappy with you guys!" Every each one of them looked down, feeling very sorry. As for Natsu, I glared at him so hard that he moved away immediately. I felt really embarrassed as they thought I was trying to eat a person. Why would I do that? That's so disgusting and cruel!

I was just making some delicious omelets with salsa and chicken inside, delicious punch, and some chopped liver. Just… what the heck man?

"Hey, hey, calm down Iceland." Natsu said, putting an arm around me. "It's just a door"

I tried to calm down, but it was no avail "C-calm down!" I shyly shouted quietly. "At something as serious as this? Never! I'm so unhappy, I could just… pop!" At that, everyone looked up at me with widened eyes.

"Please don't!" they exclaimed in unison. It was just a metaphor, nothing to surprise there.

"We thought you cooked Erza-" Gray stopped as he felt a hard glare from behind them. All of them turned around with a scared expression on their faces. Once I saw her, I took a couple of breaths before putting a hand to my face. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on them, otherwise I would have popped; and I didn't mean mentally, I meant literally! After a couple of seconds, I smiled and forgave them. Erza crossed her arms at everybody. "What's going on here?!"

"E-Erza," Gray and Natsu stuttered in unison. "We w-were just trying to help Iceland cook."

"H-huh, no you wer-" That's when Juvia covered my mouth from behind, making me drink hot water. "Keep quiet, love rival!" I think it was best to just keep quiet and not die.

"Alright then, I guess Iceland wasn't nervous after all." Erza said as she smiled at me before looking at Jellal. Now she blushed again.

"E-Erza? Where were you?" Jellal asked as he looked away before blushing.

"Oh that, I was taking a long, hot bath upstairs. I wouldn't have minded if you j-joined…" She trailed off, blushing madly. I blushed too when she said that. Woah, now that was going to adults only! Aside all that, I was about to die! Lucy turned over to me with a shocked expression. Please Lucy, help me now! "Juvia, you are killing Iceland!"

It took Juvia 5 seconds to realize that. Without hesitating, she removed her hands off of my mouth; causing me to fall down. I'm alive! I was about to die, but thanks to Lucy! Done coughing, I got up and dusted myself off.

"Hey guys, l-lets read a funny fanfic!" I exclaimed. "It's very funny… funny indeed." I was looking at Natsu and Lucy, who seemed to be confused at my sudden look. I gotta find one.

Everyone nodded. "Okay." At that, we went back to the other room. I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention, only to be sitting at the dining room table. That's when Gajeel was chewing on iron, waiting for me to answer. "Well, hurry it up!"

"Gajeel, don't rush her!" Levy said as she elbowed him. He just scoffed and looked away. Juvia sat beside Gray, holding his arm; while Pamela held his other arm. Gray shrieked as the both of them pulled him. Jellal sat by Erza, blushing still. Thanks to Ultear, she fixed my door, but she couldn't help but to hug me, which caused Meredy to be jealous; so she hugged the both of us. Lucy sat beside Natsu with Happy on her lap, I guess she really wanted to sit by Natsu.

Finally, I went on my Laptop and typed in a story to read. It may be off task, but it's just for entertainment. After a few seconds, it was ready.

"W-well, here we go…" I blushed as I clicked on it and it said…

* * *

**Title: Sex Appeal (**Erza: Iceland, who taught you this?Me: Uh uh uh…Jellal: Not only that, are you a bit young to learn this?Me: *blushing hard* uh… uh…Lucy: This looks interestingGray: Its just a storyJuvia: Juvia : Y-yeah…)

**Author: Kyouko68 **(Gajeel: Stupid name. Natsu: Tell me about it.)

**Summary: ****Natsu claims that he has more sex appeal than Lucy does. They make a bet on it. **(Natsu: Really? I'm going to win! Lucy: Puh-lease, I can do better! Natsu: Nuh-uh. Lucy: Uh-huh! Natsu: Nuh-uh! Lucy: Uh-huh! Natsu: Uh-huh! Lucy: Uh-huh! Gajeel: SHUT THE HELL UP! Natsu and Lucy: *glares at Gajeel*)

**Author's note: **Hehee, got a funny idea for a fiction. Please enjoy! (Lucy: More like the strangest idea! Levy: I don't know about this one. Erza: Continue.)

**"Ugh, that was terrible! I think you need to step up you're A game Lucy." Natsu groaned as the team walked into the guild. "What a lack of sex appeal on your part." **(Natsu: Ha ha! Lucy: Let's see who gets the last laugh.)

**"Shut up Natsu! I**_**have**_**sex appeal, and a lot of it!" The two bickered about the subject ever since the train station. The mission didn't really go as planned, but they got it done. Part of the plan was for Lucy to seduce someone, but that person was left unaffected by her efforts. **(Happy: Ooh, Luce was trying to seduce someone? Lucy: *blushing* Huh? Erza: Hmm, I guess Lucy had something on her mind.)

**"Tch, I bet I have more sex appeal than you do." Natsu muttered aloud. Gray, Happy, and Erza listened in on the conversation, silently and occasionally chuckling from the two's squabble. The guild couldn't help but notice what the argument was about as well. **(Happy: *laughing* Erza: *smile before chuckling* Jellal: *dark chuckle* Me: *scared to death*)

**"I have more sex appeal in one finger, than you do in your whole entire body!" she said angrily. **(Lucy: Hmph! *triumph* Natsu: *growls* Levy, Gray, Happy, Jellal,and me: Oohhhh!)

**"Coming from the one who's still single…" he muttered just enough for her to hear. Lucy snapped. **(Levy, Gray, Happy, Jellal, and me: Double Oohhhh! Gajeel: Gihihi Lucy: *glaring at Natsu* Natsu: *gulp*)

**"Ok mister 'I know everything'! I bet you can't seduce a single girl in this guild!" she waved her arms to emphasize the female members of the guild. "You know what; we should make it a bet. You have five minutes to show me what you can do!" **(Natsu: *double gulp* Lucy: Ha! Levy: Lu-chan, this has gone way in over your head. Me: It's just a story. Gajeel: I like this already… only to see Natsu lose. Natsu: Shut up!)

**"Oh yeah, and if I win?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest gesturing that he accepts the challenge.**

**"If you win, I'll buy you a meal at the bar. And if**_**I**_**win, you have to buy me a meal! Let me just tell you, I have expensive taste." She smiled devilishly. Natsu frowned as he felt slightly threatened.**_**What did I get myself into now?**_**He thought. **(Natsu: I ain't payin` nothin`! Lucy: Rules are rules! *smiles devishily* Erza: Control yourself Lucy. Lucy: I'm having fun!)

**"Natsu, there's still a chance to back out you know." Happy mentioned. **(Natsu: HAPPY?! Happy: Aye sir! Lucy: Yeah Natsu, back down! Natsu: No way in hell!)

**"No way! I never refuse a bet!" he claimed proudly. **(Natsu: Ha, in your face! *breathing fire out of his nose* Gajeel: Dumbass.)

**"Well, Natsu. I'm waiting." She put her hands on her hips. Natsu gulped. He scratched his butt unconsciously. He looked around to see what he could work with, but he was kind of coming up short. ** (Lucy: Yeah, I'm waiting! Me: Story remember. Levy: *puts hand on my shoulder* No use stopping her.)

**Suddenly his sight was set on Gray. Natsu smiled as his brain hatched an idea. He turned to the ice mage and forcibly tugged on his shirt. "O-oi! What're trying to do?" he protested as he got he shirt entirely off. **(Lucy: *blushing and laughing* Me: *hides face* Juvia: B-boy's love! Natsu: OH HELL NO! Gray: HELL NO! Gajeel: Gihihi, you two are a couple! Levy: *holding nose* Erza: *cross arms* Well… Jellal: How awkward. Meredy: *blushing* Ultear: *covers Meredy's eyes*)

**"Shh! Working." Natsu then pushed him over to the table. "Sit." He commanded Gray to sit on top of the table. **(Gray: Iceland, this isn't funny, turn it off! Me: I wish I could, but I-I kind of want to read more. Juvia: Juvia too! Lucy: Huh? Juvia: *looks away* J-just kidding.)

**"When did I get wrapped up in this?" Gray asked as Natsu concentrated on his next move. Natsu then removed his own shirt. Lucy watched with curiosity wondering what he was up to. **( Me: *starting to hold nose* Lucy: *shocked* Natsu: STOP THIS NOW! Gray: YEAH! NO WAY I'LL PAIR UP WITH THIS LOSER! Erza: Quiet! Gray and Natsu: A-Aye!)

**All of them didn't expect what he did next. Natsu straddled Gray's lap and wrapped his around Gray's neck. "Wait, what are you-" The ice mage didn't have enough time to finish his question before Natsu kissed him fully on the lips. **(Me: K-k-k-k-kiss *blushing 100%* Everyone: *cracks up laughing* Gray: this is crap, I'm not going to hear this mess. Natsu: Yeah. Ultear: anyone who wants Iceland to continue, raise your hands *everyone raise hands except Natsu and Gray* Gray and Natsu: NOOO! Me: I'll try my best.)

**Gray was surprised at first, but then began to kiss back with a happy sound. Jaws dropped as they witnessed Natsu and Gray practically swap spit. Both Lucy and Erza's heads shot back with blood spewing from their noses.** (Erza: *nosebleeds* Natsu, Gray, Levy, Lucy, Jellal, and Happy: Erza nosebleeds? Erza: What are you talking about, I'm perfectly fine. *a strand of blood coming out* Jellal: Here's a tissue.)

**The rest of the guild saw this as well. "Oh my…" Mirajane said dizzily as crimson liquid streamed from her nose. The bartender then fell over. **(Natsu: its best is she wasn't here to hear this. Everyone else: *nods*

**The other girls in the guild suffered the same fate. Levy's nosebleed splashed all over the book she was reading. Wendy's face went bright red, but Charle shielded her eyes. The she-cat too had to hold her nose to keep the blood from coming out. Cana spit out the beer she was drinking and nearly choked. Laki, Bisca, Lisanna and Evergreen were face down in blood as well. **(Levy: *nosebleeds* Lucy: Lecy-chan! Me: *holds mouth* Natsu: This is so wrong. Gray: I'm not going to look at you.)

**"G-gray-sama…?" Juvia's face steamed up as she nearly fell unconscious with a stream of blood following her. Pantherlily tsked. **(Juvia: J-J-Juvia will always respect… Gray-sama! *nosebleeds* Me: My floor is filling up with blood you know. Pamela: Huh? Where am I? What's this blood? Me: You missed everything. Gray: I'M NOT GAY! Natsu: I SECOND THAT!)

**"All the women here are such perverts. Aren't I right Gajeel? ...Gajeel?" The black exceed turned to see his partner slumped on his chair with a prominent nose bleed. Lily's eye shot out of his head. "You too!" **(Levy: G-Gajeel wouldn' bleed over something so- *sees Gajeel with a prominent nosebleed* You too! Gajeel: Shaddup!)

**Gray and Natsu finally pulled apart. They looked around obliviously. "Um…what happened here?" Gray wondered out loud. **(Gray: kill me... now! Natsu: Like hell if I would do something like that.)

**"Hey, look at that!" Natsu rejoiced happily. "Lucy, wake up! I'm hungry~!" he poking her face as she was still in her twitchy state.**

**"I…I'll get my wallet…" **(Lucy: Shock* What?)

**The End**

* * *

It's been about 6 minutes of me cleaning up the pool of blood, and no one showed any signs of stopping laughing. Even though Gajeel exploded into blood, he couldn't help but to laugh maniacally! That's when Natsu and Gray just glared at everyone. Even Erza was laughing. Jellal took a chance to laugh, too. Pamela was on the ground killing it. Juvia was blushing mad, and Lucy was devastated of losing.

"So Gray," the yellow haired girl Pamela started. "Since you like Natsu, you two should wear some beautiful clothing." Pamela gave him a goofy grin which caused him to blush before closing his eyes.

"Shut up!" Gray exclaimed. "I hate that idiot!"

"Ha ha, not according to the story~!"

"What makes you think I like him? I don't go out with boys!"

Pamela batted her eyes before giving him a wide grin. "Anyway , I knew you liked Natsu from the very beginning. You guys argue and argue about each other feelings, right? Gray just stood in shock. He didn't know it was like that.

"Gray~" Happy purred. "You liiiiiiike him~" He covered his smirk when Gray and Natsu's face turned red. I simply laughed at that. Classic!

"No I don't!" he exclaimed. I looked at Gray for a second before blushing and covering my mouth. That's when Juvia walked over to the two, rubbing her arms behind her back.

"Gray-sama… Natsu- san…" Juvia said before blushing.

"What is it, Juvia?" Natsu and Gray asked in a state of depression. They tried their best to ignore eye contact to each other.

"Juvia wishes you good luck with Gray-sama..."I just sweat dropped at that statement. My goodness, it was hilarious! Natsu just looked at her, then started to feel depressed all over again. Erza tried to stop laughing, but she fell back on the ground. Jellal wish he could help but couldn't help it. Juvia, the only woman who loves Gray, decided to hope for the best. That's when Pamela just nudged his shoulder a bit. With that, Gray somehow felt more depressed.

"Gray," Gray turned to see Pamela, smiling normally. Woah, that's scary. "If you don't want to be called gay, show Juvia how much you aren't gay. Be a man!" Gray stared at Pamela for a second before smiling back at her.

"Hmph, I always thought you wouldn't be a freak." Gray said as he pat her head. Pamela pouted for a second before shaking that comment off. "Tch, freak? I have a boyfriend for your information."

Gray stood there in shock. "You're serious right? Then why were you-"

"To let you know that Juvia still likes you for who you are. Even though she can be very scary, she wants you and you only."

Gray blushed a little before looking away. "…thanks for the advice."

"No problem!" That's when I saw the both of them having a conversation I didn't know about. I was confused at first before shrugging it off.

Once I looked back, the laughter died down and a couple of people went to sleep. Natsu was laying on the floor, mouth open. I hope he forgot about the whole mess. Lucy was sleeping on her sides, Happy lied against her, Meredy was hugging Ultear, Jellal was sleeping beside Erza, Gajeel slept on the couch; placing his hands behind his head, Levy was also on the couch; it seemed like she was lowering her head down, and Juvia curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. Pamela me, and Gray were the only ones awake.

"I can't wait for more to arrive…" I said softly.

This month was going well for me. Not only that, but everyone seems to be progressing greatly. I hope Erza and Jellal kiss. I will do whatever it takes to make all Fairy Tail members fall in love. Although, we may do a little traveling around America. How bad could my day be now?

Before I was about to go towards Gray and Pamela, I felt a strange rumble outside. A sound of a door opening, now it closed. Finally, footsteps making their way inside.

"_Ok Miss Bryant, thank you for letting me inside Iceland's house_. _You will? Ok…bye by_e. _ICELAND BRYANT, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY PHONE CALL?_!" I heard a phone and a voice that absolutely made me super nervous. Oh no, oh HECK no.

"Iceland!" Pamela and Gray ran to me. I was standing by the door, shaking. "What happened?" Gray said next. I turned my head to the both of them; shaking in the progress and pointed at the door.

"C-Catherine's here… again!" I exclaimed, holding my hair. At that, Pamela and Gray eyes widened. Another person that might find out my secret! Not on my watch!

"What should we do?!" Pamela grabbed my collar, bringing me closer to her face. I obviously I had no choice but to think huh? I have an idea! One question though: How WILL I do it?

Oh laws of physics, help me now!

* * *

**Hi Hi! I'm here.**

**I'm starting to enjoy typing these stories. Especially this one. No, this one is not a filler, but some will come soon. Hey, I rhymed!**

**I do not own any characters in Fairy tail!**


	8. Don't have much of a choice, do we?

**Wooo~ Chapter 8! I updated quicker as expected. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't have much of a choice, do we?**

MY P.O.V.

"_I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!" _cried Catherine, impatiently turning the knob back and forth.

"Hehehehe HAHAHAHA!" Pamela guffawed like some kind of crazy, funky chicken. Sometimes I wonder if she is officially brain dead. Then there are days I know she is. This all have to happen after we were doing a funny entertainment. Seriously, I considered it a necessity of life. It WAS funny indeed. "OVER OUR DEAD BODY, YOU HAX!" Thanks Pamela, you just made it a whole lot better.

"_Pamela? WHY ARE YOU IN THERE?"_

"Because, I'm more of an awesome girl. Not you, missy!"

"Wait `til I get my hands on you!"

"Pamela!" I exclaimed. "Go wake up the others! Meet me in the basement." She nodded before she kicked my door to make Catherine angrier. Again, she IS, in fact, CLINICALLY BRAIN DEAD!

Back to the subject, I was dragging Natsu by his arms, putting Happy on top of my head, carefully kicking Erza from the back, and Jellal along with her. I didn't have any other places to hide everyone except for the old room. I was gently kicking them downstairs to reach the ground safe and sound. I rhymed! Anyway, I need to hide them from my enemy. Unless you decided to get fire burn on the hand as pulling Natsu from the shoulders was a bad idea.

"H-hey, hey, what's the hold up?!" He was going to get up, but I gently placed a firm grip on top of his shoulders.

"Natsu, now is not the time!" I semi-whispered. "The '_shark_' is going to get you!" I almost cried until I heard kicking against the door.

"I'M GOING TO CALL THE COPS! Well, not really, but I will if I have to!" she shouted from the doorway. "You are acting very weird!" Well, if I'm weird; is banging on the door weird? Nervous about what happens next, I pushed Natsu's shoulders down forcefully, causing him to fall on the steps; leading him to get motion sickness. "Sorry!" I apologized quietly.

After that, I spy jumped with them and closed the old room door, putting a lock that no one can crack. Checking the close was clear, I sighed and slumped down in front of the 4. By the looks of it, they were all sluggish and confused. I tried my best to hide my laughter. Wait, now wasn't the time for that!

"Iceland, what is going on here? Actually, why are we here?" Erza asked, along with a serious Jellal. I scratched my head before sighing. Oh dear, this is no good. How am I going to explain all this? I'll try.

"It's Catherine." I said, irritated. "She's a classmate of mines."

"We can't just stay here!" Natsu enraged. "I'm starving and what about everyone else?"

"Well, I'll go help her in a moment," I said before putting my short dark, brown hair into pigtails. "Anyway, I think I should tell you why are the four of you are here."

"Tell us now!" Everyone said in unison. I sighed and continued with a plain expression. I was just getting there.

"Catherine… is an heir of the Maxwell family." At that, all of them were in shock. Believe me, my conscience told me not to finish, but as much I didn't want to I didn't have a choice. "In any event, she fangirls over one of the stupidest things. Such as: "Oh my stars, I LOVE their bodies!" or "Marry me, marry me!" After that, all of sweat dropped at the statement.

"She's so weird." Happy complied. Everyone else nodded. I knew they would say that.

"Oh," I continued. "Did I mention she wished that Fairy Tail will never win against Sabertooth?" At that, all four of them were angry. This wasn't good at all. I then saw Erza requip into her special armor, Natsu's hand burning into flames, and Happy's ready wings. I was like, 'not in my house!' You know, that funny Geico commercial with Matumbo. He's funny.

Then, to make matters worse, Natsu punched a hole in the wall. Well, the basement was getting old, but still! I was about to shriek if it wasn't for Jellal to cover my mouth. He shook his head before saying, "You said it yourself, your friend might see us." Hold up, since when she was my friend?

"She underestimates Fairy Tail?!" Erza asked, very scary and furious. "Who is this Caherine? Where is she?!" Jellal couldn't calm her down at all, and I on the other hand looked at my wall. Oh no, my vase, my door, and now… THIS? Darn you Natsu!

"H-hey salamander…" I spoke in a low, quiet voice. Natsu turned to meet a unsatisfied, disappointed girl, which was me. He then raised a brow.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, very harshly. It was like he doesn't care, so I lost it.

"What's wrong with me?" I re-stated the question. "What's wrong with you?! That was my wall you broke there, buddy! I may be a shy person, but I can scream if I can scream if I want to. That was the third thing you broke today! Three times Natsu, THREE times!" I wiggled my index in front of his face with that 'I-told-you-not-to-do-that' fashion. I puffed my cheeks, causing them to form a slight blush. Natsu shivered in the process. Wow, who knew I could do such a thing?

"Please forgive me…" he started off by shaking. "I didn't mean it. Just… stop giving me lectures." I placed both arms on my hips and smiled in triumph. Yes, I have scared the dragon slayer! I then looked back at the other two, who seemed to be staring at each other. They plastered a smile on their faces.

"Um, did I miss anything?" I asked, slightly confused. I don't know what they were doing, but they were staring at each other as long as I could see. Now, they shook their heads and went back into serious.

"Huh?" Jellal asked. "You're done already?"

"If only it was longer…" Erza said. Wow, they wanted me to give another long lecture to Natsu? I'm so happy. Wait, I was supposed to help Pamela with everyone else. With that, I quietly went back to the dining room.

"Natsu… are you okay?" Happy asked, poking his head. No answer except a groan.

* * *

PAMELA'S P.O.V.

"Pamela!" Iceland exclaimed. She was running towards me, but the sad thing was that she accidently tripped on her heel and fell down on her butt. Man, whenever she does that, she whimpers in pain. As she was done rubbing her butt, she saw me trying to wake up Levy. I tell you, everyone was heavy.

"Levy! Hey, Levy! Wake up!" I commanded while kicking her back. Iceland was no help whatsoever! All she did was panicking frantically, waving her hands back in forth telling her to "Hurry, hurry!" Seriously, you could've done better than that.

"_I'm about to count to ten_!" Catherine shouted. Damn that girl! That caused me to sweat buckets. I had no choice but to tickle her. Finally, she started to jerk around places. After that, she shot her head up and rubbed her eyes together.

"P-Pamela…" she started. "…What was tha-?" Before Levy could finish, I covered her mouth with a nervous expression. She was confused.

"Now's not the time to ask questions!" I exclaimed. She was about to say something else but I held her hands together. "Will you give me a favor and wake up everybody else?" She then nodded. I sighed in relief before removing my hand from her mouth. She proceeded to wake up Gray.

"_TEN_!" Catherine began. I growled through my teeth and stared at the doorway from the corner of my eye. If I EVER see another stuck-up loser in my life, I'll go crazy! This was like a strange movie that occurs every month!

"Pamela, who was that?" Levy asked. I snapped my head to her and nodded my head back and forth. She was fearsome to ask that question.

"I can't explain that" I said. "Iceland, wake up Lucy, now!" I saw her frantically scrambled across the room before falling down again, this time on her face. I sighed as I walked to her and helped her up.

"I h-hit my face!" she whined. I raised my left hand and slapped her cheek multiple of times before she cried 'uncle.' She placed her hand on her burned cheek and said, "You are a meanie pants!"

"I know… now go!"

She nodded and ran towards Lucy's body. I turned my attention to the others. Levy finally woke up Gray, Meredy, Gajeel, and Ultear. Now the remaining was… Juvia! Okay, this will be easy.

"_NINE!" _Catherine continued. If I had a gun, I'll use my first bullet in the air to describe my anger.

I quietly went over to Juvia with a serious expression and tapped on her very lightly. After that procedure, she blushed and wiggled around in place. "Gray-sama, don't touch me there~!"

I almost lost it as she grabbed my hand and brought me to the floor. I tried to break free but it was no use. After that, I felt a liquid substance touching my body and it was Juvia! She was drowning me! Shaking her, I whimpered. "Juvia! It's me, Pamela!"

… she didn't listen.

No choice, I used both of my hands and pushed her off of me, only to be brought back to her body. I was seriously stuck here! That's when a plan hit me. In order for her to let go of me, I had to make up a lie.

"Gray is totally mines! I like him! Blah blah blah~!" Then, Juvia's eyes shot up. She noticed that she was holding the heck out of me. Without losing her temper, she gave me a death glare.

"No one touches Juvia's Gray-sama!" But before she could do anything, she felt strong arms lifting her up by the shoulders. She turned back to see Gray with a serious expression. She blushed at the fact he was holding her.

When Gray lifted her up, she moaned in delight; causing Gray to be confused. That's when he carried her to the basement. That was better than I expected.

Finally, Iceland succeeded to wake up Lucy. I thought she would never do it! She motioned her to the old room before telling me to follow. I nodded and followed her.

"_EIGHT!"_

* * *

MY P.O.V.

Everyone made their way to the old room, hoping the room isn't too small. I turned to see Pamela, who was obviously shivering in cold. She noticed I was looking at her with a giggle. She knitted her eyebrows before letting out a growl.

"What are you looking at?!" she asked coldly. I flinched before turning my direction somewhere else. I could hear Catherine's voice reaching to the fullest. It was getting irritating. Why did my Mother allow her to my house for?

"Did the cold get to you?" I asked, teasingly. She turned crimson before shaking her back and forth.

"You wanna get in a swimming pool," she asked. "Then go to that… that fish!" I sweat dropped, knowing she meant Juvia. Although, speaking of Juvia, I'm thinking how should I make Juvia and Gray be together And next Gajeel and Levy. Well, looks like I have to wait until Catherine scrams. That's when Pamela walked towards to Juvia, all up in her face like chewed gum!

"You… do that again, and I will take Gray back!" she threatened with a scowl. That's when Juvia had this crazy glare on her face.

"H-how dare you…" she said."Juvia won't hold back! Be prepared!" Juvia raised up her fist to form 'Water Punch', but a hand grabbed hers full force. Startled, Gray gently held it and stared at her with a serious expression.

"Juvia, stop it!" he demanded. That's when Juvia's heart started to pound and blushed.

"Oh Gray-sama~!" she swooned. "Juvia will do anything for Gray-sama!" He just rolled his eyes and sat back down. Pamela let out a sigh of relief, which meant that she was safe. Anyway, everyone started their own conversation. I clapped my hands two times to catch everybody's attention. I explained why they were up here and hiding form my soon-to-be-college-rival, Catherine.

"She will call the cops and insult every each one of you…" I averted my eyes to the others, who seemed to be shocked and angry. I looked back at Erza, who was about to transform again until Jellal calmed her down. Man, we are lucky that he's here. I was definitely scared to finish.

"Go on…" I heard Gajeel said through gritted teeth. Everyone else nodded in agreement. I sort of chuckled a little bit before clearing my throat.

"Well…" I began, trembling. "Also, she will show you how weak you guys are."

"WHAT?!" Gajeel and Gray snapped. "WHO IS THIS PERSON?!"

"She's my classmate." I said. I growled at the last part thinking about it. "Even though she is almost 18, she still doesn't believe that you guys couldn't do any better. Actually, I don't think she likes anime that much besides Fairy Tail, Hetalia- uh, never mind that last part."

"Is your friend crazy?!" Gray asked, waving his arms up and down. "If she thinks that, maybe we should knock some sense out of her!" Gray's hand was ready to turn into ice.

"Not bad… for a gay man." Natsu smirked. Gray felt a vein pop out of his head and shot darts at Natsu. "I'm not talking to you!"

"I guess… we should punish this person!" Levy suggested. "I will fight for whoever insults us!"

"Go Levy-chan!" Lucy clapped at her best friend. Levy shyly rubbed her head in the back before laughing nervously. That's when a hand reached her head, patting her quite hard. It was Gajeel, smirking at her from above.

"Not bad shrimp." He said with a cocky smirk. Levy pouted before blushing. He pounded his fist together and got ready to hit something. "Anyway, I say we give this punk a good beating!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed, his mouth was in flames and his fist was about to make fire. Pamela casually dumped a water bottle over his hand, telling him that no fire is allowed from him.

"Or… eliminate her." Meredy suggested, her magical powers were forming. I stared at everyone, who was determined to destroy Catherine. Well, doing that would make my life a whole lot better, but killing my classmate is unforgivable.

"H-hey, hey," I said quietly. "Instead of miraculously murdering her, how about we just give her a little pow-wow. What do you guys think?" After I asked that question, I heard them cheer in eagerness. Pamela quickly stomped on the floor, quieting everyone so Catherine won't hear. Maybe, she's already out. Anyway, I motioned everyone to come out of the old room; it was getting hot in there.

Before I was about to go down, I noticed that there were something that could be useful. Turning around, I told everyone to close their eyes, so to speak. I grabbed Pamela's hand and whispered to her. "Pamela, I'm going to use these!"

"That's… pretty stup-"

"I know, it IS awesome indeed!"

"I didn't say awesome, I said stup-"

"Call it whatever you want, I'm still doing it." I stuck my tongue out before grabbing the 'surprise' and sat on the ground to start making it. Of course, I do have to buy more, but it was way better this way.

* * *

"Okay everyone, wear this!" I passed out dark cloaks that were actually trash bags. After I did that, everyone seemed to be confused. I then poked tiny eyes and nose holes so everyone could see in it. I hid my giggle before stepping back to look at everyone.

"The heck is this used for?!" Natsu asked, confused. I gulped as I explained to everyone.

"Well, these trash- paper bags are used to scare Catherine. Then, you guys pop out of surprise and give her a little what-for!" I said, playing with my fingers. Everyone sweat dropped, not thinking that was part of the plan. Pamela slapped her face before putting more emphasis on it.

"She meant that you guys do funny noise sand punch her straight in the gut!" With that, everyone blinked twice before saying a long note of 'ohhhhh.' I mentally slapped my face very hard before sighing.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. I shrugged, and all of us made our leave to the next. As we went out of the old room, I heard the sound of stiletto heel clacks.

"Well," Catherine started. "Good thing Miss Bryant left a spare key." What, my Mother did that?! That traitor! I mean... nevermind. She won't know what hit her when I show her my master plan! We were in front of her. I took a deep breath.

"H-hey C-Catherine…" I casually greeted to her. Catherine turned around with a frustrated frown, but changed when she saw Pamela.

"Oh, Iceland…" she started. The way she flicks her hair makes me sick! You know, if I saw a pair of scissors, I would use telekinesis to cut them… if I had cool magic.

"The priss of all weirdness, Catherine." Pamela stated. Anyway, what do you want… the self- proclaimed heiress?" Pamela emphasized the word 'self-proclaimed' by teasing. At that, I heard a scowl from her.

"You had no right to ignore my call!" she said. "Besides, don't think we are friends, but I called your Mom to let me come over." I sweat dropped at that. That's when I placed two hands behind my back, signaling everyone to come out from the old room. Much of Catherine's surprise, she noticed black figures crowding her.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked, placing two hands behind her back. I looked at her before snapping my fingers. At that, everyone took off the trash bag and faced Catherine with a smug expression.

"I-Iceland," she stuttered. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, these people? They are just friends of mines… awesome friends." I said, putting up two fingers and scrunching them down. "They are my Fairy Tail cosplaying friends." I saw her with full of surprise, but then changed when I said 'cosplayers.'

"I see…" she said before walking away. "Cosplayers, I hate them all." Looks like I have to do things the hard way. Something vile, mean, selfish, cruel, horrible, nas-

"Watch this..." Pamela whispered in my right ear. I looked at her confusingly before nodding slightly. She had a smirk on her lips and walked towards to Catherine. Somehow, it burned our eyes. She was doing THAT dance. Oh GOODNESS no. I continued to watch.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha_?" Pamela sung, swishing her hips back and forth. After it ended, my glasses fogged up and I fell down. Luckily, Lucy caught me in time; I wouldn't want a head trauma.

"Inappropriate…" Everyone said in unison. I nodded vigorously. Catherine, who had seen the whole thing, just had her first nightmare that would happen all the time. She then shrugged it off, knowing its stuck in her head. She then turned her attention to the blonde, which was Lucy. She went up to her and examined her face with a suspicious expression.

"Um," Catherine started, placing a finger under her chin. "You're looney Heartfulia right? Wow Iceland, maybe next time you'll show me a magician out of a hat!"

That's when my eyes boiled up with rage. I was just about to retort something back by walking to her, but Lucy was holding me by the waist; telling me to let it go. I sighed, knowing it was no use.

That's it, no more Mrs. Nice ice queen! I know I would regret it, but here goes. I averted my eyes before telling Gray to take his clothes off. Everyone was shocked at that statement. I know, I know, but I had no choice. But, before I knew it, his underwear was off. I closed my eyes completely.

"How `bout that?" Natsu asked. That's when Catherine's nose started to leak blood from her nose. Legs melting, she fell down on the ground, twitching everywhere. Ha, it finally worked!

"I guess that worked. Gray said. Juvia was blushing mad and she couldn't look away. Mostly everyone else turned away from Gray, except Erza.

"Gray…" she began. "Put your clothes back on, now!" She said it so sternly. Quickly, Gray ran to the nearest bathroom and dressed up.

"Thanks guys!" I said, laughing nervously. They all nodded, before giving the lifeless body of Catherine a hard glare. Oh, they wanted to give her a wham in the gut. I got in front of them and told them not to, knowing I would get in trouble. Everyone grumbled at me before Erza glared at them. She then gave me a warm smile. Before turning her gaze to Catherine.

"What should we do with her?" she asked me. "We can't just leave her there." I nodded my head, knowing we couldn't do that. So, I decided just leave her there until her memory is erased.

"You are right." I said. "But can somebody put her on the sofa?" I then saw everybody stepping back at once, leaving me. I sighed and dragged both of her legs before throwing her to the sofa. I then turned to everyone.

"Great work guys." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, which one of you guys can fix things?" That's when I saw Ultear raising up her hand, with a crystal ball. I almost forgot she can do that. "Let me." Raising up her ball, I saw everything that was previously broken has turned back into brand new!

"T-thank you Ultear!" I thanked. She gave me a warm smile. Glad that's over with! I motioned everybody back to the old room quietly. Before I was about to go, I took one more glance at Catherine, imaginary hearts were floating around her head. She's so weird.

"I'm not GAY!" Gray yelled to Natsu's face. Then, I heard laughing audience. What, they must be teasing Gray without me! Quickly, I ran inside the room.

* * *

As I came inside, I noticed Natsu and Gray was arguing together, as the others were sitting down watching them fight. I slowly sat by Happy and asked him what was going on.

"Natsu and Gray are battling to the fullest." He said, chewing on a fish. I laughed a little when Gray fell down on the floor and Natsu laughing at him. Awkward. That's when I noticed Pamela sneaking up behind Gray with… a miniskirt? Everyone else saw it too, so it must be funny!

Then, Pamela took out her phone and was about to take her first snap. "Gray, say cheese!" Gray turned around and noticed a flash was taken in front of his face. After that, he twirled around in places. The room went wild again. I held my sides as tears were forming. He looked like a ballerina! Shirtless ballerina!

"STOP IT!" Gray yelled at everyone, turning away. I noticed Natsu throwing his head back, laughing like a maniac. That's when Pamela sneaked behind him and put him on a swirly dress. All of us laughed some more.

"Huh… WHAT THE HECK!" Natsu looked down and noticed he was wearing a summer dress. The crowd went wild. Natsu growled at all of us before turning his hand into flames. Lucy laughed to the fullest, Gajeel couldn't help it, Meredy laughed as much as Ultear, and Pamela just lost it. That reminds me, I had my IPad with me, so I turned it on and called everyone.

"Everyone, who wants to read?" I asked them all. They all nodded and said, 'Yeah!' in excitement. All of us sat down in a circle, it was one more Jerza fic. I know this should really spice things up.

"Is everyone ready?" I saw everyone nodded. That's when I noticed Gray and Natsu was still dressed up spiffy, so I made a joke. "Okay, I'll do it, especially for the two… male ballerinas!" With that, everyone except Natsu and Gray laughed at loud. Then both of them glared at me.

Scratching my head, I went onto the story. I was really happy for Erza and Jellal to finally get more close.

* * *

**Title**: Distances (Natsu: Huh? Me: It's just a title. Levy: This story might be sweet, right Lu-chan? Lucy: *blushing* Why are you elbowing me? Erza: *blushing* Jellal: *blushing*)

**Author**: DiamondAnime (Gajeel: These names are getting more stupid every second! Lucy: I like diamonds, I wish there were some here. Happy: Greedy~! Lucy: Shut up!)

**Summary**: There had always been a gap, but now, finally, it had been sealed. JERZA! (Erza and Jellal: Jerza… *blushing* Everyone else: *giggles*) Dedicated to Lightmoon54. Author(s): Mini

_Erza was missing him. It had been like this every night, ever since the end of the GMGs_. (Lucy: What does that mean? Me: Grand magical games. Lucy: Oh. Erza: *I missed him every night indeed*) _She would sit outside and wonder how he was doing, what he was doing, or where he might've been at the moment. She just wanted to see him, nothing more._ (Ultear: Nothing more huh? *nudging Jellal* see~ see~ Jellal: *clears throat before blushing*)

_Jellal missed her. Erza, the person he had hurt so many times, the one person he loved. If he could see her, just once, he wouldn't need anything else_. (Happy: Well, she IS right here... Natsu: And he can see her… Gajeel: Told you these stories are sappy. Erza: *glares at Gajeel* Gajeel: *clears throat* Erza: Quiet natsu and happy! Both: A-AYE~!)

_After recently defeating a dark guild, Crime Sorciere was resting in the outskirts of Magnolia. Ultear and Meredy knew what Jellal was thinking, and they knew how much he missed her._ (Ultear and Meredy: We sure do~ *giggles* Jellal: *groans*) _If there was one thing they could do for him, it was this._

_Sending out a pigeon with a note attached, straight to Fairy Hills and... To Erza. They were doing this for him. For Jellal._

_Erza looked up at the sound of a tap on her window. She saw a pigeon, and on it's foot was a note. Erza opened the window, and took the note. Erza carefully unfolded the note, and read it._

_Erza,_

_We are currently in the forest outside of Magnolia. We will be here for only a small amount of time, but if you would like to come visit us, you may. A certain someone misses you._

_From, Ultear and Meredy _(Meredy and Ultear: *mischievous smile* Erza: *blushing and smile* Jellal: *smiling* Natsu: *I don't get it. It already said who it was from*)

_P.S. Send a reply back via pigeon._

_Erza never would've thought she would be so lucky. She missed him, so she knew she had to go. (Lucy: Looks like she… er you knew_. Erza: O-of c-course I-I did.)

_Quickly, she wrote a reply._

_Ultear and Meredy,_

_I will be arriving shortly. Hopefully I am not too late._

_From, Erza _Everyone except Erza and Jellal: Ooohhh~! Jellal and Erza: *blushing*)

_Erza folded the note and tied it to the pigeon. She opened the window again, and the pigeon flew off towards the forest._

_She smiled. She knew that soon she would see him._ (Meredy and Ultear: You sure would~! Jellal: *glaring at the two* Meredy and Ultear: *hiding their giggles*)

_The pigeon arrived in a forest clearing. Meredy looked up, and grabbed the pigeon. She grabbed the note from it's foot, and read through it._

_Ultear looked up at her, silently asking for information. Meredy smiled, and showed her the message._

_Ultear grabbed Meredy's hand and went to find Jellal._

_Jellal was sitting at the edge of the forest, staring up at the moon. His thoughts soon drifted to the scarlet haired knight again. Oh, what he wouldn't give to see her._ (Lucy and Levy: Awww~! Meredy: Ul, we are brilliant! Ultear: Yep, high five! *high fives Meredy* Erza: Y-you wouldn't g-give t-to s-see me? Jellal: *shyly nods*)

_Ultear and Meredy approached quietly, not wanting to disturb him. Ultear lightly taped him on the shoulder, causing him to cautiously look around. His eyes fell on Ultear and Meredy, and he instantly calmed down. They looked at him with a smile, and he just stared at them._ (Ultear: Looks like you need quality time with your girl~ Meredy: Yeah, good luck~! Jellal: *put his finger over his mouth* S-shhh!)

_Erza was approaching the forest's edge. When she reached it, she stopped. She saw Jellal, sitting there with Ultear and Meredy. Did he know she was coming?_

_She stepped out behind him. Jellal, hearing the noise, turned around. He saw Erza, and any other thoughts disappeared. He just stared at her. 'Was this real?' He thought to himself._ (Natsu: Of course it's real. Open your eyes! Gajeel and Gray: Shut up Natsu.)

_He looked at her, and she looked back. Neither of them knew what to do. After so long, they finally saw each other, but here they stood, completely frozen._

_Breaking the tension, Erza ran over to him. With tears in her eyes, she hugged him close to her._ (Lucy: Levy-chan~! Erza hugged her! Levy: I know right! Me: *smiles* Erza: *blushing a little* Jellal: *smiling* Gajeel: *crossing his arms* Gray: *smirks* Juvia: *hugging Gray's arm* Oh, Juvia hopes Gray-sama would be like that someday! Gray: *looking at her*)

_Jellal smiled. If there was any moment he could stay in forever, it would be this one. He knew that he loved her, but he also knew she was forbidden to him._ (Erza: L-l-love… Jellal: L-l-love…)

_Erza knew this as well, but she didn't care. She loved Jellal, and nothing could change that._ (Erza: N-nothing could change that. *slowly touches Jellal's hand* Jellal: R-right… *slowly touches Erza's hand*)

_Without either of their conscious selves knowing, their faces were slowly moving closer together._ (Meredy: *whispers to Meredy* They are about to do it~! Meredy: *whispers to Ultear* I know! *squeals* Erza and Jellal: *listening*)

_Seconds later, Jellal realized this. But he didn't care. He wanted to crush the space between them._

_He pulled her even closer to him, and kissed her_. (Meredy and Ultear: THEY DID IT~! Levy and Lucy: Yay~! *hugging each other* Me: *laughs a little* Happy: They liiiiiike each other~ Pamela: Sure do. Natsu: Hmm… *looking at Lucy* Erza and Jellal: *smiling*)

_Erza didn't think something like this would ever be possible with Jellal. But now it was, and she felt as if she was dreaming. They had sealed the distance, and it would stay that way._

**The End**

* * *

I smiled as all of us clapped. "Ooh!" Pamela exclaimed. "Go Jellal, Go Erza!" Pamela got between Erza and Jellal and hugged them from the back. By the looks of it, they seemed to like the story.

"R-right… t-thanks." The both of them said. She smiled at them. After that, all of us scattered around the whole room. That's when I know Jellal and Erza wasn't moving. Pamela was confused so she tried to go, but I grabbed her hand before she could do so. Tugging her away, I sat her down on the other side of the room.

"Hey, what gives?" Pamela asked, irritated. I covered her mouth, telling her what I think I might be actually seeing.

"Look…" I pointed out my finger at the two. Pamela blinked before etching a smile on her face. This was getting interesting. I mean, sure I don't know what they are saying, but its for the best.

"W-well." Erza started. "H-how was the s-story?"

"The story?" Jellal asked. Erza blushed crimson, making him return a smile. "It's very heartwarming. I wouldn't mind if we did that someday." At that, Erza's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to see that." she smiled. "I also missed you when we were transported here, too." Me and Pamela was not far from hearing there conversation, so the both of us pretended to talk to each other. Luckily, they continued.

"Erza, remember that time…" Jellal started. Erza looked at him before blushing at a certain thought.

"… when you and me almost kissed?" At that, she blushed very hard. Jellal scratched his head before looking at her straight in the eye. It was getting to the clincher, so me and Pamela stuck our head out to hear a little more. This was getting exciting!

"Oh, right, you have a fiancée." Erza remembered, a little disappointment in her eyes. That's when Jellal grabbed her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye.

"About that…" he began before looking away. "I never did have a fiancée. I was lying. I kept thinking about you and you only."

Then, Erza's eyes turned into surprise. Me and Pamela was getting curious, so we lean in a bit more, until Meredy and Ultear got in front of us. They wiggled their finger in front of our faces, saying, 'off limits' or 'not for children.' Me and Pamela swea dropped as we wanted to hear more.

I sighed before smiling. "Well, that takes care of that!" I exclaimed. I heard the girls cheering and the boys smirking. I guess romance conquers all. Anyway, school will start soon, so I should hurry and entertain everybody else. I get to wonder, though, when will the Strauss siblings come? I would like to see Wendy, Pantherlily, and Carla. I sighed as I hoped they would come soon.

After the commotion around the room, we did our own things now. Pamela was listening to her Ipod, Juvia was swooning over Gray, Ultear and Meredy had their own conversation involving Jellal and Erza, Levy was talking to Lucy, Natsu was chatting with Happy, and I was just sitting down on the sofa, looking at the window. It was freezing a little bit so I grabbed a blanket and covered myself. Oh, I wonder how's Catherine is doing?

Getting up from the sofa, I went out of the old room and spotted Catherine sleeping soundly. Ha, serves her right for insulting my pals. Although, I guess I didn't want to hurt her, I just wanted her to believe that Fairy Tail isn't weak! After a pass moment, she began to stir. Opening her eyes, she saw me with a disgusted look on her face.

"You…." She said darkly. I looked behind me, beside me, above me, and below me. Who was she talking to? Shrugging, I nodded my head. "Who are you talking to?"

"You woman!" she exclaimed. I ducked my head for cover. That's when she shuffled around the sofa and stood up. Tapping my shoulder, she gave me a whimper expression.

I was confused. "What is it, Catherine?" I asked her. She nodded her head frantically before going back to normal. She head towards the door.

"I don't believe it. Nope, n-not at all!" Catherine then opened the door and closed it shut. Making her way outside, I walked towards my window and saw a lovesick Catherine, wobbling her body back and forth. It's very sad how much falling she did. Nodding my head, I noticed how much blood she lost during that incident. Grabbing a towel, I washed it all up.

Although, why do I have a feeling that I'm not the only one that has Fairy Tail characters popping up from my computer. Maybe somebody else has them? I dunno, I think its best to just find out later. But right now, I need to go back to my party.

As I came back, I noticed a lot of my school books were on the floor. I noticed everybody was reading them, especially Natsu? Well, Levy took deep thoughts about it, so is Lucy. I was so happy that everybody was quiet for once. I guess they wanted to know what else was new in the modern world.


	9. The Unexpected group, and Reunion!

**Here's Chapter 9! Forgive my late update!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Unexpected group, and Reunion!**

CATHERINE'S P.O.V.

"_Will you be okay, my little cupcake with sprinkles?"_

"Yes!" I said, sighing. "Okay Mom, Dad, bye! I have people inside." That was my Mom and Dad calling me about my safety. I immediately hung up the phone and proceeded walking to my house. I was picking up groceries for 'them'. They are my least favorite group of all. Cosplayers… shouldn't exist.

"How dare she..." I hissed, walking down the street. "How dare she play that dirty trick on me!?" What I'm saying is that… that Gray Fullbuster coslayer showed his… vital part in front of me! That was improper! I stopped walking in my tracks. It was just a cosplayer… right? When I passed out, I heard a lot of familiar voices. It sounded… so real.

It couldn't be real life. Somehow, the blood I spewed out was gone. Was that possible? Maybe I was just hallucinating? No, I felt a strange gravity that must've cleared the goop. You know what… I can give a crap. There was NO way that those cosplayers are actually real. Shaking my head, I opened my cell phone and checked my voicemails. Sarah; my BFF, said that she misses me in school. I gave her a quick reply, saying that I'll come very soon. Ugh, I hope I didn't fail anything. I was taking care of people.

Taking a U-turn, I was a block away from my house. I know my navigation very well, no need to brag. Anyway, to tell you the truth, me and Iceland ARE in the same school, AND we go to the same classes. I just can't seem to talk to her right now. I hate to say this, but I'm a little envious of her. The way she stutters, the way she walks, the way she communicates, the size of her… why can't I be like- What am I saying! No! It's not like I HATE Iceland, it's just… It's just… nevermind. I hope she doesn't hate me…

My thoughts were halted as I was in front of my door. I wasn't alone. My family is at Paris and my cousin is hanging out with her friends. Her name is Ruby, she hardly visit me often. She says that I was a 'bother to her'. Well, I didn't want to see her, too! As I was saying, I too had cosplayers living in my house. Maybe I can reenact with those fools with Iceland's cosplaying group.

Opening my door, I walked inside. I can smell the fresh air of despair. Ha, I rhymed! Anyway, I said that because 'they' were constantly bugging me. There were actually 6 in my house and one of them is annoying as hell.

"I'm home… you impudents." I muttered out the last part. Then, I saw the little girl with blue hair and with the white cat in her arms.

"H-hello, Catherine-san!" greeted Wendy. "G-glad you're home!" Then the talking cat looked at her intently.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed. "Quit being so shy and greet her properly!" Wendy was taken aback on that comment and tried her best. I sighed and pat her head. It's not her fault she was so cute! Ahem, she's just a cosplayer after all.

"Oh, welcome home, Catherine-san." Behind Wendy was the Weekly sorcerer woman, Mirajane!

"Welcome home, Catherine-san." greeted Mirajane, bowing. I nodded as I saw the two siblings behind her. This was never getting old. Lisanna was here and that big man I can't seem to figure out. Was his name Afro man? Effyman? Oh wait, it's Elfman!

"Oh yeah!" said Elfman in a loud tone. "That's how a real man does it!" He was getting annoying with that 'men' shtick.

"Hi Catherine-chan!" greeted a cheery Lisanna. "Did you buy the ingredients?" I nodded and gave her the bag. She was a very pretty cosplayer indeed. She smiled as she went in the kitchen. That reminds me, I forgot to tell everyone something.

"Oh, did you know that Natsu and the others were at her house?" That's when everyone came to me, crowded.

"What?!" they exclaimed. "They are!?"

"Uh, duh."

"Natsu was there…" Lisanna placed a hand on her chest. Oh no, what was she thinking? I know I like Lisanna and all, but do she likes Natsu? Lucy likes him! This isn't my property, it's hers!

"So, if I take you guys over there, you won't spend time with…" I trailed off as my cheeks started to turn red. That was close, I cannot show any emotion towards cosplayers… I guess. That's when the black panther flew to me.

"Gajeel…" he said to himself. "He must be there." I nodded at the cat as I pat his head.

"Don't worry." Mirajane placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll stay with you as long as you want. Just take us if you are going to your friend's house." I blushed at that 'friend' part.

"I know, I know." I said. "But, keep this a secret, okay you guys?" Everyone gave me a cheer. I'm guessing that was a 'yes'? I smiled as I got ready to help make dinner with Lisanna.

* * *

MY P.O.V.

It has been quite a blast ever since the Fairy Tail members and Crime Sorcerie was at my house. I guess I could manage the arrangement. After all, my Mom called twice a week. Sadly, Pamela said that Fairy Tail can't be at her house because her parents had total issues about guest. It was also hinted that they failed anger management.

"Well…" I clapped my hands together. "Pamela, you can have Fairy Tail characters in your house fore n-"

"_NO!" Pamela exclaimed. "My parents would KILL me if they were there." I looked at Pamela with a scared face, then with a teary-eyed face._

"Huh_? Why?" I whined. "Those people are going to demolish my house!"_

_"You want my Mom to call the cops or be a cannibal?" she asked, crossing her arms. At the mention of that, everyone except Erza stood back. Why would a mother do that?_

_"I think you are lying so that you wouldn't have any company." I pointed out. That's when she had this guilty look on her face and started to sweat buckets._

_"N-no I'm n-n-not."_

_That's when Erza came to the both of us with her normal expression and placed a hand on her shoulder. Pamela's body could hardly control herself at this moment. It was like her body was moving backwards and forward like some kind a demon possessing her body. Scared a little, I stood back. Erza looked at Pamela._

_"Pamela…" she started. "Tell us the reason why your parents won't allow people."_

"_W-well..." she gulped."…My mom is…" she trailed off when s felt a shiver went down her spine. I don't get why Pamela is so scared of her parents. Well, I'm scared of my mother. Yikes, talking about it was scary._

"_I see…" Erza said. "Well, don't worry, we'll stay in Iceland's house. Maybe when they are not there, we could visit?"_

"Definitely!_" she cried. "I promise, but bring chocolate while you are at it"_

"_NO!" I slipped out a scream. I shivered very fast as if an earthquake was about to form. She's scary._

"_Please… stop laughing. Stop laughing… s-stop laughing." Everyone looked at me with a sweat drop. I was traumatized from that girl. I put a firm hand on Erza's shoulder and looked at her with my flustered eyes._

"_Erza, don't give her chocolate!" I cried, teary eyed. Erza looked at me with confusion then shrugged it off. Patting me on the head, she gave Pamela a hard glare._

"_Don't scare Iceland like that, Pamela." Erza said as she continually stroked my hair. I smiled as I continued to hug Erza. After that, I let her go and dusted my clothes off. Getting things situated, I raised a hand in the air._

"_Well," I started. "Looks like you guys could stay for a little while longer!" I declared. Then, everyone cheered. This was going to be a SOME day. Oh, I'm almost eighteen, I don't wanna be old!_

* * *

There are some days like this when we laugh, share, and talk about things that are very hysterical. When Pamela is all alone in her house, she takes a couple of Fairy Tail members and spend much time with them. I had Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. Pamela had the rest. We had technical difficulties about Gray and Juvia part. Pamela said that she wanted Gray with her, but Juvia turned batcrap crazy whenever Gray is not in sight. Gray was initially scared of Juvia and begged me to take him into Pamela, but after that moment I did. He currently stayed with me.

On August 29, Levy discovered cosplaying from my books and wanted to try it out. There was a problem; they wanted a person to try on all the clothes. That PERSON was me. Locking me up in my room, I was forced to try on the old clothes back from season one. It was so embarrassing! Natsu's was the most embarrassing most of all. In fact, it was very VERY revealing! The way I wore his jacket without a shirt was too much, and his pants was… well perfect for my thighs. Aside all that, she took pictures with my old camera that shows photos. She made this nice memory book for her and Lucy to look at. If it was that treasurable, I guess I wouldn't mind. Then, I tried on everybody's Daimatou Enbu (Grand Magic Games) outfits. Gray's and Lucy's were my favorite. That's when the boys came inside my room and saw me accidentally naked! Gray and Natsu's nose were leaking while Gajeel was watching with that 'gihi' laugh. That's when all the girls beat them up. I hated cosplaying.

On August 30, Pamela had to run some errands with her mom. Get it, 'Errands with my mom'? That was my only favorite song. On this day, all of us were playing in the park. Natsu and Gray sparred by the playground with Juvia stalking Gray, Erza and Jellal sat on the bench, Levy was with Gajeel, Lucy and me were walking around, Ultear pushed Meredy on the swing, and Happy flew aroud free in the air. It was getting cloudy, so all of us head to the safe house and bought some food. Once that, we all sat down on the chairs. It was quite fun.

Now, it was August 31. Everyone was bugging me about reading the next fanfiction. I was quite uneasy because it was my birthday. That's when Pamela decided to push everyone out and huddled in a secret place. Of course, they were obviously planning me a party. The stupid thing was that they kicked me out the house and Gajeel steeled the door. I tried looking out the window, but Gray froze the windows. Lucy had help with her celestial keys; Loke and Virgo. Virgo was asking for punishment, and Loke kept on flirting with her. Ultear, Levy and Meredy worked on the cake. Natsu was keeping a stiff watch on me any case I come near to the door. That day was so busy, it popped. Literally!

Later that night, we were all partying hard. I wouldn't say "hard" because the guys were roughing it. They were singing one of my songs called, "Dirty Little Secret" by the American Rejects. Juvia rooted for Gray, I covered my ears, following the rest of the girls. Gajeel punched the both of them and decided that he wanted to sing his heart out. After that, Natsu threw a fist at him before he could even start. Gray also did the same thing and all of them started to fight. We all laughed and Erza tried, too! She had a beautiful voice! Finally, we were singing "Snow Fairy" of Fairy Tail.

"…_Don't say goodbye~!" _All of us concluded for the song.

They seemed to like it. I also told them that maybe they could join my school contest. Realizing that mistake, I changed my mind but everyone liked it. I was at fault this time. Although, I think I could manage and let them come at my school. It would be the perfect socialization!

Once the party was over, all of us was about to hit the hay. Before I was about to sleep with my adorable, short-sleeved, frog PJ's, Natsu wanted to tell spooky stories. Much to Lucy's disapproval, Pamela shook her head up and down. All of us took our time, but Lucy and Happy nearly freaked.

Last person was me. I was roaming around my closet and wore a dark cloak that was around my back a flashlight to my face. I tried my best not to be scared. Without further ado, I gulped my fears and told a story that clearly scared the fudge out of everyone.

"…_THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!"_ was my conclusion. I don't get it, but it scared Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Erza to pieces. She warned herself that if there was a horse in site, it would be indeed considered 'headless'. What cracked me up the most was that Gray and Natsu was holding on to each other, and Gajeel laughed a lot. That's when Juvia was shocked about that part and the other side of her says that she liked boy's love. I made a mental note that if we do another scary story, let's make it LESS scary than it already was. Continuing on, we all slept in my room.

Later on, me and Pamela said our 'good byes' and went off for the night. Since my bed was too small for all of us, I decided to let Meredy, Juvia, Erza, Ultear, Levy, and Lucy to sleep on it since they are way than me. I slept on the floor between Gray and Natsu, who was obviously snoring a little. Jellal slept with his legs crossed as if he was on guard duty, Happy slept like a furball, and Gajeel put his head against the window with his arms crossed. I was very content about this, but I just let it go. Tomorrow is the first of September, what else could go wrong? Literally!

* * *

Now it's September 5th, it's finally here. Leaves fall and love blooms in the air. Yes, autumn was near. The sky was a little cloudy today, but on and on the sun was out. I didn't move a muscle, but it could be about 10:04 in the morning. Getting up won't solve anything so I tried to. I then noticed something was crushing me on both sides. Okay, it was crushing me! I opened my eyes and noticed Gray hugging my front and Natsu hugging my back. I nearly gave out a squeak when I realized that. Of course, I can't move because they are both strong. Everyone was sleeping soundly, but Pamela didn't call me. I wonder if she is coming over again.

Looking at my front, I saw my September clothes that I love so much. Carefully trying to move, I jabbed Natsu's stomach with me elbow, and pushed Gray with all my force, causing them to moan in their sleep. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. So, I grabbed my clothes off the hanger and went to the bathroom to dress up. I was wearing a frilly, white blouse with no sleeves and a blue skirt. Next, I wore my black, thigh-length socks and brown ankle shoes. I was all set. I put on my glasses and forget about putting two elastic bands on my hair, I had small hair anyway. Also, I put on a short sweater. Finally, I made my downstairs to get some toast.

As I ate my toast with strawberry jam, I made my way towards outside. After that, I brought my phone with me any case Pamela calls me. You know, why does the atmosphere feel ominous… as if someone is watching you? I guess it was just me.

As I opened the door outside, I met with the wind blasting on my face. No the wind messed up my bangs! Stupid wind! I'm going to boycott you so bad! Anyway, I decided to continue walking around. As I was timelessly walking around outside, I noticed a black figure by the grass. In couldn't make out the appearance, but his hair was… pointy and black. That's when I realized it was just my glasses fogging up. My eyes immediately widened as I saw the figure.

"No way…" I said to myself. I could hardly believe that I was seeing this! It was so real! He has an appearance of a young man. He wears open-collared black robe with gold trimmings, along with a large, flowing white toga draped across, and around, a torso. He has messy black hair, dark eyes, and also wears a circle-shaped necklace. It was him. I just couldn't say his name. my eyes widened when I saw him. He looked like Zeref.

I was about to walk closer, but a lot of leaves were passing by, missing my chances. Once the wind and leaves cleared up, the figure disappeared like magic. He was no longer there! What the heck was going on?

"Hi there~!" said a cheery voice from behind me. I felt arms wrapped around my waist and a chin on my shoulder, causing me to yelp. I then heard a giggle that was familiar….too familiar. Turning to my left shoulder, I saw a strand of yellow hair and fair skin; it was…

"P-Pamela," I started, blushing madly. "D-don't scare me so sudden!"

"Nyahaha~" she laughed like a crazy cat. "I just wanted to see how are you doing!"

"Well, I'm fine… thanks."

"No probs!"

At that, she let me go and stood by me. We both enjoyed the atmosphere together until we heard my door opening and closing. Me and Pamela nearly got scared when we heard the footsteps come down, so the both of us hid in the bushes, seeing who was the mysterious person. Then, we realized it was… two figures; red hair and blue hair!

"Pamela…" I muttered out. "Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah," she responded. "They are alone…"

"…on my bench…"

"…HOLDING HANDS!?"

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Jellal…" Erza said. "You didn't have to hide it from me."

"I'm sorry, Erza." Jellal said, smiling at his mate.

The two mates were outside, taking their time staring at each other in the sunlight. Jellal looked at Erza's brown eyes deeply while Erza didn't bother tearing the lovely gaze. Wind continued to pass by as the two began to move closer to each other.

Iceland and Pamela continued to look at the two while eating chips. They were thinking about the plan that the made was working. They knew that they would do something like this. Natsu and the others are still sleeping, while the four of them are outside. They didn't know THIS was their place to get away from them.

No matter how much it look it, they have been doing this a lot now. Every time Iceland is doing something with everyone else, Erza and Jellal are absent. When they are hatting, Erza and Jellal are left alone somewhere farther. It was shown obvious hints.

"Erza…" Jellal said, placing a light hand on her hand. "Do you think we should be doing this?*

Erza gave him a smile before placing a hand on his back. Jellal flinched at first, but he shrugged it off.

"You worry too much, Jellal." Erza proceeded to rub his back. "I know you better than this. In the story, we loved each other… very much." At that, Erza looked away with a blush, spreading across her cheeks. Jellal pulled Erza into a tight hug before smiling and looking at her deep in the eyes.

"Perhaps… you are right. Erza, we were made for each other. We should except the fate."

After that, the blunette man went closer to Erza's ear, lipping a sentence that made Erza shocked. Iceland and Pamela couldn't hear it as the wind flew by.

"Well..." Jellal started. "Now you know."

Without saying a word, Erza moved her head up to Jellal's face, holding his cheeks in the process. Jellal wrapped his hands around Erza's waist before pulling her very close to his body. At that, their lips connected with great sensitivity. The sensation was absolutely beautiful. Their kiss went more passionate by the second.

"YAHOO~!" said a cheery Iceland from the bushes, jumping out.

"You don't know how much we were waiting for you guys!" said Pamela, jumping out of the bushes.

At that, more voices came along, much to Iceland's and Pamela's confusion. They looked around and saw nobody, but voices.

"Finally, you guys took too long." That voice was Lucy's.

"They did it~!" This time it was Meredy and Ultear.

"AYE~!" That was Happy of course.

"Hmph…" Gajeel, too?

"I'm so glad for you guys!" Levy right along.

"I knew you guys were up to something." Gray came along.

At that, Iceland and Pamela recognized Erza and jellal stopped at their moment, and looked at the both of them in embarrassment. Then, out from the door was the blonde celestial wizard, a grouchy iron dragon slayer, a cheery Happy, the Crime Sorciere girls, a happy Juvia, and a shirtless Gray.

"H-huh?" Iceland looked at everyone. "Why are you guys here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms. "We were looking for you, followed you, and the next thing we know was that you guys were watching Erza." At that, Natsu grinned.

"You shouldn't just hide out here without us, you know." Lucy complied. "We are a team Erza, we are proud!"

"We knew you guys would be up to something." Ultear said, hugging Meredy. "He he~"

"Good job Erza and Jellal~!" cheered Levy as she jumped in the air with Lucy.

The two lovers were now stunned, surprised, and flustered as the group was around them. They didn't know what else to say. In other words, they were happy that they were accepted. Looking at Iceland, who did all of this, they gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you… Iceland." Jellal said.

"It was all thanks to you." Erza said.

Iceland was completely flattered about how the two thanked her. She thinks it was nothing special, but inside she felt happy for what she done. It was all for the sake of her friends.

"Anyway," Pamela began, slinging an arm around Iceland's shoulder. "This deserves a party!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. As for Natsu, his mouth was on fire. "I'M HUNGRY!"

"How about inside party?" Levy suggested.

"Maybe go to a restaurant?" Pamela asked.

"Meh, whatever…" Gajeel said, grouchy as always.

As Iceland continues hearing the others suggestions, she realized the perfect solution that would be better for all of them. Turning around to everyone's faces.

"How about a picnic you guys!" Iceland suggested, with a bright smile on her face.

"That's not a bad idea! Levy exclaimed. "That is an excellent idea!"

"Iceland, not fair, you dumbo!" Pamela exclaimed, hitting Iceland in the head repeatedly. Iceland laughed a little before turning back at the two. "So, what do you think? Erza? Jellal?"

"Ppllleeeaasse~?" Lucy pleaded, holding both of her hands. Along with a fiery Natsu.

"Come on!"

"It would be fun with you guys around!" Levy remarked, putting a thumbs up.

"Okay," Erza began. "I'll play along with your silly game." She then smiled a little before looking at Jellal.

"I second that." said Jellal as he hugged Erza in his chest. At that, everyone cheered and pumped a fist in the air.

"Okay guys, let's go inside now and prepare." Everyone followed Iceland as she locked the door when everyone made it inside.

* * *

My P.O.V

"Alright," I said, raising two fist to my chest. "Let's get this picnic started! Any questions?" I saw everybody shook their heads. But I saw Juvia raising her hand, so I picked her. "Y-yes J-J-Juvia?"

"Juvia will partake on this activity as long as Gray-sama is here and not that… sheep!" Pamela just stuck her tongue out and proceeded outside to prepare herself. She was wearing her PJ's. I just shook my head.

I guess all of us had something to do. Happy took out the sardines inside the cabinet and gave them to Ultear. Meredy and Lucy were doing the sandwiches, Gray made Ice cubes for the red punch Juvia was making with her water and using the Kool-aid pouches. Levy was cutting the pickles into pieces before giving one to Lucy. Now, here was my biggest mistake. I told Natsu that I needed help carrying the grill, but Gajeel ate all the nails out of it. That';s when I realized Natsu can burn it with his hands. So, I guess it could manage… except the part where they have to fight.

"Piss off Salamander." Gajeel hissed at the dragon slayer. "You'll make my food taste like rust."

"Shut the hell up, steel eyes." Natsu retorted back, crossing his hands while fire comes out of his mouth. "It's bad enough that those screws you are eating aren't yours! That's when Gajeel punched Natsu in the cheek with his flat-iron fist.

"Shaddap!" Then, Natsu returned a fire punch on his cheek, causing them to fight. I told them not to fight inside unless they want to get a good beating from Erza. At that, they both stopped. I just nodded my head.

"Jeez you guys. Sometimes you two are useless without me around." I then saw the two look at me.

"Like hell I'm useless when you are around." Gajeel bragged. "Talk to this bozo, he's useless without everyone." That's when Natsu got all up in his face like some kind of bug.

"You wanna go, metal breath?" Natsu asked, ready fire hands.

"Bring it…" Gajeel's hands turned into iron. I sighed and opened the door for the both of them, which caused them to form some kind of a fighting crate and headed outside. You know, where smoke crowds up and see hands poking out.

I get to wonder, why the heck were they fighting at a time like this? I wonder how's Catherine doing, but I would hate her to call me at any event with her Tsundere-practice self! I went upstairs to change my clothes. I look like some kind of rich person for a talent show.

* * *

As I was done taking a shower, I dried my hair and let it loose. After that, I rummaged through my closet with some good clothes that wasn't revealing. I hate revealing clothes; it isn't right. That's when I found the perfect solution! I looked in the mirror and I almost squealed! I was wearing a blue vest. Under it was a white shirt with short sleeves. Under the shirt, I was wearing a plaid blue skirt. For the hair, I put an apple barrette on the side. For the feet, I had white, leg warmers with blue high tops. There, appropriate clothing.

I drove to Pamela's house and see was she ready. I had to stay behind the gate because I didn't want her crazy family be mad at me. As I did, I saw Pamela coming towards my way. She was wearing a red shirt with skinny jeans and red sneakers. I wish I had something like that.

"Okay Santa Claus the 4th, you ready?" I asked her, teasing her looks. She pouted, but nodded. Before she was about to get on the back of me, I noticed something was ringing inside my bum pocket. I picked it up, and it was my phone. Was it my mom? Brothers? Auntie? Uncle?

"Hi~!" I chimed, very happy.

"_Hello, Ice-"_ That's when I slipped out a scream and covered the speaker out of my face. Pamela looked at me as if I saw something creepy in my mind that I can't seem to get it out, but it was worse than that.

"Y-yes?" I asked her, stopped my horrid screaming. "What do you want? Why are you calling me?"

"_Oi, calm down."_ Catherine said. _"At least let me talk to you before you hang up… again." _I then saw Pamela ushering me to hang it up, but I sighed and decided to hear her out.

"You got 40 seconds." I deadpanned. I then heard noises from the phone that made me confuse. She was also yelling, but to who? "Catherine, you okay?"

"_Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time! Now shaddap afroman_!" yelled Catherine, causing Pamela to cover her ears_._ Afroman? I sort of raised my voice a little. "Catherine!"

"_Huh?_" Catherine asked. I heard her laugh a couple of times before clearing her throat. "_Oh, I'm fine." _

"Hurry now, 30 seconds remaining." I said. "30… 29… 28… 27… 2-"

"_Ok, I will! Now… shut the hell up and let me finish!"_ she cursed. I wanted to end the call right now, but hearing her complain is fun. Sighing, I stopped my counting, much to Pamela's annoyance, and waited. "Yes?"

"_You see… there are… some people you might like. So, I was wondering… can they come with you and… me too? _She sounded very polite and somewhat scared at the nervous at the moment. I already had the phone on speaker, so Pamela heard the whole thing. What was her answer, no. I simply shook my head and sighed. Maybe, we could have a little chat.

"R-really?" I asked before continuing. "You do realize that I don't tolerate any insults to my… 'cosplaying' friends. I then heard her man through the phone, causing me and Pamela hiding our laughs and giggles.

"_I won't do that again, okay_?" she said. "_Besides, you are not alone." _That's when I my laughter died down and my expression changed to shock. You know, in Fairy Tail, their eyes been drawn back and black tiny pupils in the middle of the outer part? I think it was… bloodshot! Yeah, my eyes were animatedly bloodshot.

"W-w-what do you mean… 'alone'?" I asked, my voice a little louder and surprised. I then heard snickering through the speaker. She was planning to do something to me?

"_You heard me, but I'll surprise you when I get there… bye~"_

"Wait, I want to-" That's when she hung up. I trembled in place before putting the phone back in my pocket. No way, alone? Who is this 'alone'? What did she mean? N-no way, I'm 18 and I shouldn't worry about this! I was beginning to feel hysterical! But, who was Afroman?

I shook my head and got on the motorcycle, Pamela following from the back. I inserted the key and drove off at medium. She then held onto me very tight.

"Do you have the slightest idea who was she talking about?" she asked. I shook my head without looking at her. She then mouthed an 'oh'. So, we just drove to the dollar store to get some picnic baskets and cups.

* * *

As the both of us made our way back home, we noticed that everything was all set. Everybody was sitting on the table, probably waited for my return, and chatted. I got off of the motorcycle, along with Pamela, and head inside to put all the food inside the picnic basket that I bought. Then, I went back outside and sat all the picnic baskets on the table, along with the cups.

"Everybody did super!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. I sat beside Meredy while the others were talking. The wind sure was blowing mighty mild, not like I mind. Anyway, there were about 29 sandwiches made, and 1 gallon of Kool-aid was made, too. Juvia did a good job on it, though I didn't taste it. Natsu, of course, grilled 28 hot dogs with 12 meat for the burgers. Good thing I bought a lot of buns for them. That's when I noticed he was chasing Happy for some reason.

"Uh, Natsu?" I asked. The Dragon Slayer didn't bother to look at me, but instead kept running. The cat was flying mighty fast in the air. There was no way Natsu could catch him in time. Sighing, I decided not to disturb the dense fool. I then saw Pamela sat beside Lucy, talking about something. Oh well, looks like I had no one to talk to at the moment, so I decided to stand up from the table and sat by a tree. That's when I noticed a pair of legs walking towards me. I looked up slowly and saw a blunette girl.

"U-um, h-hi!" she greeted. I was about to let out a shriek, but I accidently bumped my head against the tree that I was sitting under and after that, an apple hit my head. I rubbed my head before my glasses fell off. As you can see, I'm not like Velma who constantly stumbles on the ground and finds her glasses, I can see with or without them. That's when I saw her kneel own beside me.

"A-are you okay?" she asked me. I stopped rubbing my head and gave her a nervous chuckle. That's when my eyes widened when I saw her. The Sky Dragon Slayer. Where did she come from? My computer was off!

"I'm glad that you are okay!" she exclaimed shyly. "Um, are you Iceland-chan by any chance?" I was beyond shocked, now I was crazy. She knew my name when I didn't meet her! How was this possible? It was Wendy, Wendy Marvell!

"Are you… kidding me?" I softly muttered to myself. I noticed a long, white-haired woman beside me. She was smiling with her eyes close.

"Hello, Iceland-chan." the woman known as Mirajane Strauss greeted. "You have a nice place here." I nodded before looking around the rest. Do they not see this?

"H-hey, Wendy… Mirajane…" I started off, stuttering. "W-who else is with you a-at the moment?"

"Oh, that would be Elf-nii, Pantherlily, Sharuru/Carla and me!" called a cheery, short white-haired, girl. "I guess she was right, you knew us!" This girl was Lisanna Strauss, the little sister of the siblings. I then noticed two flying cats coming towards me. One was black and one was white. It was Carla and Pantherlily. Lastly, I saw a bulky man with white hair; it was Elfman! I placed a hand over my mouth and started to tremble. That's when I started to yell out, "Holy crab apples!"

Apparently, my yell caught everybody's attention. After that, they ran to my direction as if I was in trouble, but stopped as they saw the familiar figures. Lucy, on the other hand, was shocked mostly.

"SHARURU~!" Happy exclaimed, flying towards her. That's when Carla simply dodged his comeuppance, causing him to crash into an apple tree.

"Don't touch me." She scolded as she crossed her paws. After that, Natsu went over to Lisanna, eyes wide as plates.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked. "Where were-"

Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Lisanna ran towards him a gave him a embrace that caused them to fall on the ground. Oh no, that might trigger Lucy's jealousness.

"Natsu!" she cried. "I missed you so much!"

"Alright, jeez." Natsu tried to catch his breath. "Could you… get off?"

"Oh sorry." Lisanna apologized as she got off of the now breathless Dragon Slayer. Me and Pamela watched as the take-over mage got off of him. This girl, the one I truly argue over Lucy, is here? Then, Natsu regain is breath and jumped up.

"Anyway," he started. "where were you guys?"

"We were actually in Catherine-san's house." she answered. This caused me to be more shocked than ever. Catherine had these characters hiding in her house?! What in the world is going on here? Does she even know they aren't cosplayers? This is bad, truly bad! That's when I saw Gajeel running pass me and hugged Pantherlily.

"I missed you, partner!" Gajeel cried, tears forming up a well. Oh Gajeel, how your tears sicken me. Pamela poked him a couple of times, but it was no use stopping his bond.

"Jeez Gajeel, you're a handful did you know that?" Levy asked, but smiled. "Still, I'm glad you guys are here."

"Thank you!" Lisanna thanked, crowded by everyone. Natsu and Lisanna was talking for a while now. Everyone was chatting with each other now. It was like things got from worse to better. Well, everyone WAS happy except one blonde; Lucy. She was all left alone, she felt like chewed gum. Her eyes were set on Lisanna and Natsu, who were talking happily. Now, she felt depressed than ever. This is all 'her' fault!

Speaking of depression, I hope she doesn't feel too ominous about Lisanna and Natsu's conversation. Even though I have a reason for not reading the NaLu fic is because she waves her finger and turns red very fast. Denying the fact that she actually likes Natsu is that she won't admit it. You know, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all of it! My thoughts were halted by a tap on my back. Immediately turning around, I saw the brunette.

She was wearing a white, shimmer dress with a see through jacket and white stilettos. For her hair, she had a white barrette on the right side of her ponytail hair. As for the face, she had white sunglasses on top of her head. Of course, an heiress will always be a stuck-up.

"I believe my surprise is out, Iceland." Catherine said, pointing at the group. I don't believe it, she actually had the group. If it weren't for her, Natsu and Lucy would be better off alone. Curse you, Catherine!

"Gajeel, behave yourself." Pantherlily said. "You wouldn't start this without me, would you?"

"Of course not, my partner!" he wailed as his partner was beginning to drown. Luckily he held his breath.

That's when I clapped my hands. "Ok guys, who's ready to start this picnic?"

At that, everyone cheered. I don' know why, but I feel a little happy when Catherine is here, just a teeny bit. Overall, let's get this over with!

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi minna~ Heh, sorry for the late update. I need about 100 reviews here. On later chapters, Fairy tail; will go to school with me and The Twin Dragon slayers will make an appearance. As you can see, Catherine have the other group. How will it go on the next chapter? Stay tuned.**

**ja ne~**


	10. Ice cold heart

**Yaay, the tenth chapter! If I get 100 reviews, I'll update quicker! Always leave a review on every chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ice cold heart**

NORMAL P.O.V.

It has been a couple of hours ever since the three non-wizards and the Fairy Tail members had their faithful reunion/picnic. Food was being served, drinks has been poured, and more talking spread across the table. It was pretty lively when everyone was here.

* * *

MY P.O.V.

"Yay, everyone is here!" I cheered.

The picnic/reunion was a complete success! We all had fun! We were eating, laughing continuously about jokes and comments. Of course, unstoppable rivalry was spreading across the table. They were fighting over the last batch of cookies. Unfortunately, Erza couldn't sand for them to fight, so she ate the full batch. Natsu and Gray were upset since Erza gobbled the whole batch. Luckily for me, I brought a plateful of chocolate chip cookies and placed it on the table. Then, Natsu and Gray were eating them.

Me, Pamela, Mirajane, and Lisanna decided to make some more tea since everyone has been drinking it. Of course, I added sweetness to it, so of course it was good! I also had some lemons, but Meredy declined it since it would make her pucker. Unluckily, Meredy shoved every piece of lemons in her mouth, causing her to forcefully chew. I felt bad for her.

Moving on, we layed a lot of games. Some of them was intent to be funny and some were irritating; mostly Lucy and Natsu. The game was called hide and seek. Here was the catch: the volunteers had to find 3 items precious to them. The three items were Natsu's scarf, Lucy's keys, and Gray's necklace. The prize was a supply of sugared cookies I bought from the store, but I didn't want them to eat them! Pamela suggested that they should, though. Erza greatly volunteered, so did Natsu and Gray, and Gajeel, too! Juvia would do anything to claim Gray's necklace. Lucy had no idea where would they be, so she counted on Natsu.

"_You are like a dog, so you find it!" __Was Lucy's answer to Natsu. Natsu forgot he was a Dragon Slayer that can sniff things out, but I had to get a nose plug and stuck it on his nose. He got mad indeed. _

Although, he did manage to find Lucy's keys and scarf, so things were a lot harder. Gray's necklace was still being hidden, and Erza demands to know where it is. The problem was that Natsu and Gray were lost throughout the building. Erza decided to sit down and forget the whole contest. It was rather pointless. _Gajeel was about to set foot, until Elfman challenged him to a chow down. B_asically, he ditched the contest. Juvia wanted to find only Gray, but Pamela wanted to talk with her. Now what? Who wanted to find the two?

"Ok…" I said, laughing nervously. "Here's another game. It's called "Help finding the two stooges". Anyone wants to join? I asked, looking at them all. Everyone immediately backed off, leaving me out.

Dropping the laughing act, I dropped my head to the ground, having no choice but to do it. "Okay, I'll do it, you big babies."

That's when Elfman disagree the statement, letting out a warcry. "I'm no baby, I'm a man! Real man would find the others."

"Then how about you help me?"

"Uh…" Elfman backed off again. "I'm not ready yet."

"Dear, why me?" I asked myself, walking to the nearest bush.

I made my way outside of the street. Happy wanted to find Natsu. Wow, no surprise there. Carla was with Wendy.

After a short time, I heard noises in a distance. I think it was… Natsu?"

"Grr, where is it? This bush itches like crazy!" I peeked over the bush and saw the idiot rummaging through the poison ivy bush.

"Natsu, why are you still searching, you butt." I asked, not touching him. The bushes ceased as his eyes glared hard at me.

"I'm trying to find that idiot's necklace! I want those cookies! Too bad they are not here, give me a hand, I'm all itchy and scratchy." I looked at him crazy before examining his body. "Well, come on!"

"I'm s-sorry, pinky…" I said, stepping back. "I-I'm not getting a r-rash like you."

"What?" Natsu questioned. "Help me out here, I'm serious!" He extended a hand out in front of me. I immediately jumped back and protected myself.

"G-get out y-yourself, I'm not available for diseases! Waaah!"

"Huh, h-hey, get back here!" I quickly turned my heels to another direction. After getting far away from Natsu, I put a hand to my chest, panting.

"Phew..." I said. "N-Natsu is going to give me some serious blisters." I stopped panting before continuing walking to the others. That's when I before I was about to go back, I fell on a slippery surface and fell head-first on the ground. Holding my nose, I noticed a figure punching down trees and turning them into ice. It was actually Gray. Why?

Trying to get up, I walked over to him to see why so mad. I think it's best to otherwise I would never get any peace and quiet.

Almost getting closer, I managed to hear out some of the words he was saying. He seems very mad at some sort. If that's the case, let's see. I hid behind a tree to take a glimpse on what's he actually doing.

"Why can't I do it! Damn it!" Gray muttered a lot of curses under his breath as he froze another tree and breaking it. Gray couldn't see me because his back was facing the tree and he was facing the other trees. I just don't know why he was so upset.

"DAMN IT ALL!" he yelled out as he smashed another tree. Is he trying to ruin Mother Nature? Anyway, a little scared, I took one step back; although it was my biggest mistake I have ever made. My foot accidently slid forward and made its way towards a little root on the ground. Tripping over it, I smashed my head on the ground, again. Gray noticed me this time. He walked towards me; trying my best not to flinch.

"Iceland…?" He asked, quite surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," I got up quickly before scratching my head. "I came here to look for you, but…" I took a moment and looked at the frozen trees. "…I noticed things got out of hand."

"Oh…" Gray turned his head to the side. "You saw it."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Anyway, I-I was wondering why are you so mad. Is it because we hid your necklace, or-"

"No, I found it." I was completely confused at the moment. If that's the case, why is he so mad? That was possibly less than a problem to begin with.

"Okay, then… why are you mad? Is it because Pamela placed you and Natsu skirts? Is it because I read a yaoi fanfic? Is it because-"

"No, Okay!" he suddenly yelled. I flinched as I protected myself. Gray then cooled down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."

"N-no, it's my fault." I said, removing my hands around me. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not ma-"

"… is it because I forgot to do Juvia pairing with you?" Gray then looked at me with widened eyes. I clearly knew Gray ever since I watched Fairy Tail when I was 15 years old. That's when I saw his face turning away from mines.

"That's not tr-"

I crossed my arms. "It is true! You can't deny it. Erza told you about how Juvia loves you for who you are! Juvia don't care if you are some kind of stripper, even she fantasize you very clearly." Unfortunately, it didn't help. I then saw Gray walking pass by me towards the picnic grounds. It was time to boost it up.

"So, are you running away from her feelings towards you, Gray?" I asked, my bangs covering my eyes with a shadow. That's when the look on his face was shocked. His back was behind mines, so I couldn't tell.

"You can't run away, Gray. I'm not trying to force you into these things, but you and Juvia are good people and you should feel the same way." I was so upset; I couldn't believe he was trying to run away from me. He then turned around and noticed my face was concealed with my bangs.

"Listen to me, Gray… you can always tell me or the others what's wrong. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask."

Gray sighed. "Iceland, what are you telling me?" I looked up at his face and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm telling you that you spend your time avoiding Juvia's love and focus on getting stronger. Just give that a rest, okay? We already know you are strong."

Gray's eyes lifted up. I continued. "Juvia loves you so dearly. Ever since that battle in the Phantom Lord Arc, her heart was aching for you. Of course, she maybe a little, no, a LOT scarier before, but that's just how she feels about you. So, it's about time you do it."

Gray let out another sigh and looked at the sky. It was getting cloudy, so it was time to go in. After a couple of minutes, he looked at me with a smile. "Fine, I'll do it."

My eyes sort of lifted up on this. "You mean y-"

"I'm not doing it alone, though" he interrupted. "You are included, too."

I then smiled sheepishly before laughing nervously. "Um…okay."

At that, the both of us walked out of the forest and into the picnic grounds.

* * *

PAMELA P.O.V.

I was currently sitting beside Pamela and Levy, drinking my tea. We were talking about so-called boyfriends that we wish to have. Then, Pamela has been talking her butt off about hers.

Elfman and Gajeel were having an eating contest to see who the "real man" is. Seriously, this has got to stop. If they continue on, they might choke, but no; they wouldn't listen to me. That's when Erza was talking about some children she would like to have. I'm eating here!

"I want two. If t-that's o-okay w-w-with you…" Erza insisted, blushing as red as an apple. Jellal turned away with a dark blush and played with his fingers. He either nodded or shrugged.

Anyway, things had gotten pretty boring. It was like I'm missing a person, two to be exact. Oh, it was Gray and… Iceland!

Speaking of her, I couldn't find her anywhere. I mean sure, she's 18 after all, but she shouldn't cry about being lost in the woods. Did Gray go after her or something? Maybe so, but where's Natsu? I'm sure he's "itching" to eat more food. I turned to my rigt and saw little Wendy with her cat picking apples off the tree. To my front, Meredy and Ultear were talking. No need for explanations. That's when I felt a hand waving in front of me. Turning to the side, Pamela was smiling from ear to ear. Sort of creeping me out, I scooted over to the far left.

"Did you hear me?" asked Pamela, holding up her spoon for seconds. Mirajane smiled as she dug out a grain of white rice and put it in her bowl. Obviously, I had no idea what this girl was talking about.

"Um… no?" I said, taking another sip of my tea.

"Aw man, I wanted to tell you how I met Nick." Pamela took a whole bite off her rice and swallowed it thoroughly. I shook my head.

"Please… no." Pamela pouted. I shrugged as I continued to drink my tea.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you are interested in Iceland's picnic. Are you trying to form an alliance with her?"

"As if!" I suddenly shouted. Everyone's eyes were on me. Waving my hand, I simply slumped down in my seat, still sucking on the tea.

"Man," Pamela shook her head ever so slowly. "Anime tsunderes must've really messed up your mind."

"N-no they didn't!" I looked away from her eyes and poured some more tea in my glass. This tea is so good! I'm going to turn fat if I rink more than two gallons. That's when I hear coughing noises.

"Gajeel? Elfman? What's wrong?" I heard Levy ask. Mirajane immediately shot up from her bench and ran over to her brother. So did Levy. I then saw them holding their necks and falling down to the ground. Their face was changing colors… cool! I mean, they were choking!

I ran in circles as I didn't know what to do. Pamela did, too. Wendy also. All of the girls panicked.

"Catherine-san," Levy called. "W-why is Gajeel… oh no!" When I heard a "cough cough" and a "wheeze", I had to do something. Rushing towards the two dolts, I jumped behind them, placed two hands behind their backs, and smacked them pretty hard.

"Hiyah! Oh yeah! Take this! No mercy!" I yelled out. Everyone sweatdropped at my sudden call out. After a couple of moments, they spat out two, fat pickles? What the…

"P-pickles?" Pamela asked in confusion. Levy and Mirajane dashed over to their safety and knelt beside them.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed. "Speak to me! Say something!"

"Gajeel, don't die on me!" Pantherlily exclaimed.

"I-I'm… fine… shrimp." said Gajeel, still coughing before his face went back to normal. Levy gave him a warm smile and Lily nodded his head. Next was Elfman.

"Elf-nii, are you alright?" Lisanna asked, worried.

"I… feel like a new man!" exclaimed Elfman as he jumped back up. Mirajane punched him in the gut.

"Jeez, don't do something like that ever again." said Mirajane, smiling at the goofball.

"Heh heh, my bad."

I let out a sigh of relief. That cosplayer was about to die! I'm so glad I saved them. Wait, I… saved a cosplayer? Take that universe! I took a bite off a sandwich and crossed my arms in victory. Next thing I knew was that I saw two dark figures coming towards our way. Getting a better view, it was none other than Gray and Ice…land. Juvia ran towards the two followed by Pamela, and Lucy.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled. Gray gulped for a moment before shielding his body. Juvia then stretched her arms out and gave Gray a big hug, just enough to make them fall. Iceland chuckled, so did Pamela, and Lucy.

"Juvia thought you were gone!" Juvia cried, rubbing her cheek against his chest. I swear, I felt something was off about these cosplayers. Are they… seriously real? Great, I'm going psycho. They are not real! Now, my head snapped at Iceland. She seemed to notice it since she trembled in her place.

"What the hell is wrong with you Iceland?" I asked harshly. "It has been about 1 hour! One freaking hour! What took you so long?"

"Um… Natsu is in trouble, so I found Gray and took him back here. Now, I need Wendy."

That's when Lucy had this shocked look on her face. Grabbing Iceland's shoulders, she shook her frantically. "Where's Natsu?!"

"H-he's at the-" Before Iceland could finish her sentence, Lisanna came her way when she heard Natsu's name.

"Natsu?! Where is he?!"

I held onto my mouth, getting sick. "I was near the forest an-"

"SKIP THE DETAILS!" exclaimed Lucy and Lisanna. I quickly jolted up before trembling faster.

"The p-p-p-poison ivy b-b-bush…"

"POISON IVY!?" Lisanna shouted. Without a moment too late, she dashed out to look for him. Lucy followed after her as she grabbed Wendy's hand.

"Um, where are we going Lucy-san?" asked an innocent Wendy.

"Natsu is in trouble! We need you to heal him!"

"Oh, ok!"

Carla crossed her paws. "Why on earth would that boy be in a bush?"

"I don't know, but we better hurry!"

Poor Lucy, I hope she won't get jealous. Why on earth would she? I mean, she always deny their relation. Anyway, I grabbed Iceland's hand and dragged her back to the picnic table, along with an outraged Pamela.

* * *

MY P.O.V.

As I made myself comfortable on the picnic table, everyone had their own conversations again. This time, I was talking to Gajeel about self needs. Of course, he thought it was stupid and careless about it. I simply bribed him with a box of painted nails, which he gladly accepted. Anyway, I told him what if a certain girl like you for the way you are, causing him to choke on a couple of nails. He looked away simply before looking at Levy, who was talking to Ultear and Meredy. My eyes suddenly lift up. I poked him a couple of times and teased him a bit. He was just about to bite my finger until Levy bopped him in the head with her book. That settled, he behaved.

More or less, it was time I talked to Gray about is fic, but unfortunately; I felt a wet substance on my cheek. I looked up and saw rain. I then heard thunder. Everyone else seem to heard it, so I told everyone to pack up and go inside. It could've been easier if I asked Ultear to sum everything up, but Catherine was here, and I can't spoil it to her. She has to know that they aren't cosplayers. I took the picnic baskets, Erza and Jellal lifted the table and placed it underneath the trees, Levy carried the plates, Pamela opened the door for her, and Juvia was walking inside with Gray. Uh oh, what about Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla? Meh, I'm sure they can manage.

After going inside, I closed the door as I heard thunderstorms. I hope the rest are coming soon. I then settled everyone down on the living room floor.

"I had fun!" exclaimed Pamela as she clapped her hands. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they clapped with her. Man, if only I turned on my T- That's it! My T.V! Turning over to my T.V, I was about to click on it until I saw my beautiful…

…computer! Running towards it, I turned it on and wait for it to warm up. That's when everyone crowded me, which made me pout. Gray was ready for this.

"Oh, are we reading another fic, Ice-chan?" I heard Levy ask. Turning my head, I nodded. That's when I saw everyone getting closer. My cheeks started to puff.

"So, what are we gonna read?" Pamela asked, her cheek against mine. "Hurry it up."

"Yeah, tell us!" said Levy as she placed her cheek against mine. That's when everybody else got closer, squishing me. Gah!

"I'll… tell you… guys, if… you… just… let me breathe!" At that, everyone sweatdropped and backed away. Taking a deep breath, I dusted my clothes off.

"Okay…" I said as I went on Safari. "We are going to read…" I went to the search engine and typed the website.

"Yes…?" Everyone said in unison.

"…a Gray…" I went on the search on the main page and typed the couple's name. At that, Juvia and Gray's eyes lid up.

"Gray…?"

"…and Juvia…" I scrolled down to find the perfect one.

"…Juvia…?"

I was searching for a story and clicked on it. My face turned red as an apple as I went to it. Those types make me feel cold. The story; it was a…

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

Outside in the dark and stormy night, the bushes rustled as the wind pushed it. In the bush was a certain dragon slayer with salmon hair, itching in the bush.

"A-ah, crap!" growled Natsu as he was scratching himself like no tomorrow. His clothes, hair and face was now wet. He sneezed as he was crawling out of the bush. "Iceland will pay for that. Damn it!"

When he came to a certain spot, he fell over to the ground, soaking. His body was all achy, so he couldn't move. That's when he heard running feet coming his way.

"Help… me…" said Natsu, shivering from the cold. Suddenly, he saw two figures kneeling before him, two flying cats, and one healing girl. "Natsu, are you okay?!" they all said in unison.

"Ugh… need…food." At that, Lisanna glomped on the poor soul. Crying, she rubbed her face against his cheeks. Happy flew around the man, Wendy placed her hands on his chest to heal him, and Lucy just stood there, dumbfounded. She then felt as if something was bothering her.

After a while, Natsu jumped up and his mouth was breathing with fire. He blushed and held onto his cheek after what Lisanna did. Wendy let out a sigh of relief after what she did, and Carla was dodging Happy's hug attack. Lucy noticed that he was smiling directly at Lisanna. This made her feel depressed. Will Lucy ever realized that she is feeling jealousy?

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Lucy is feeling depressed! What could that mean? Could that mean she's jealous? No way... right? Sorry for the late update! I rhymed! Anyway, stay tuned; the Twin Dragon Slayers will come soon! Gruvia is about to be cannoned! Remember to review, fave and follow for more quicker chapters!**

**Ja ne~**


	11. Gruvia canoned

**Quicker than I expected. Onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Gruvia canoned**

NORMAL P.O.V

It has been several minutes since Iceland couldn't find one decent story for Gruvia. Last one she went to was an accidental rated M. Good thing she stopped after one sentence, because everyone's nose would bleed to death. The best rating she was trying to find was a rated K+ or T.

After a while now, Juvia was a little berated and couldn't wait for her little story with her favorite soon-to-be man.

* * *

MY P.O.V.

"_Searching… searching… ugh, no luck._" I said to myself as I kept searching. In the meantime, I told everyone to explore around the house. The girls went to my room and the boys went to my brothers rooms. After that, I had my peace.

I banged my head on the table as I got lost. Okay, usually I'll be like Hey, let's forget about this and go to sleep", but no. Gray and me made an agreement with this! I can't just back down on somebody's word! Even Juvia was friendly towards me. So, I was kind of in a pickle here

"This dress is sooo cute~!" I heard a yell from my room. I assumed it was Meredy, Levy and Ultear trying on my dresses. I don't want to brag, but my mom did some pretty good shopping for me. The embarrassing part was that she wanted to find a great size for my "chest". I blushed hard on that part.

"Ul~ Let me try on one!" cried Meredy. I giggled as their sensation as gotten strong. I hope they won't rip them. My mother is like a boar and would kill me. I have school one more day! I hope I could just find one fic!

That's when I felt two arms on my shoulder, feeling wet all of the sudden. I snapped my head and saw Juvia with a scary glare. Oh my goodness, it was scary! Her eyes were glowing and her smile etched to a wide smile.

"Has Ice-san found a story about Juvia and Gray-sama?!" she asked, slowly crushing me. I trembled as I nodded, fearing she would use "Nebula" on me. That's when she removed her hands from my shoulders and hugged me so ever suffocating. My body was close to hers; I was about to die!

"Yeah… if… only I… can move…." My face was turning blue. "Juvia… Iceland can't… breathe!" I referred myself to 3rd person because it's awesome! Anyway, Juvia immediately let me go and bowed to apologize. I coughed a couple of times before my face turned brown again. I gasped for air before turning to Juvia.

"Juvia is very sorry…" I nodded and shook my head. Juvia smiled a bit before sitting down on the sofa. With that settled, I turned on my phone and set a loud alarm to call everybody back to the room.

"OUCH!" everyone yelled. As they came down, they saw me holding up my phone. I motioned them to sit down and get ready to listen. Pantherlily and Gajeel sat beside me, along with Levy beside him. Ultear and Meredy sat across the floor in front of Jellal and Erza. Gray calmly sat down beside Jellal with a Juvia holding his arm mighty tight. Pamela and Catherine were kneeling down to get a closer look. Now, things are about to get started.

"Now, it's time to enjoy some cool and icy Gr-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice nearby.

All our heads snapped to the front door beside Catherine. The doors stumbled open to reveal a tired Lucy, a nervous Lisanna, a "happy" Happy, an innocent Wendy with her cat in her arms, and a distressed Natsu. No, he was more than distressed… he was pissed. I gulped before looking at him nervously.

'_Oh crab, I forgot about him!_' I thought before scratching my head. "H-Hi Natsu!"

"Grr, don't "hey" me, you idiot!" he hissed. I was a little scared right now. "You're lucky that you weren't in that bush, otherwise you would scratch with me!" Lisanna glared at the Dragon Slayer very hard before smacking his head, causing him to wince in pain. As much as I wanted to scowl back at him, I was kind of hoping is Lucy alright. I'm sure she's not jealous right? Anyway, Mirajane came back with a bowl of chips for everyone to get started. I motioned the others to join in and listen.

"S-sorry… Natsu." I said. He looked at me for a second with a shocked look and then stomped to floor with his arms crossed. Lucy sat beside him with Wendy and Carla beside her, and Lisanna siting by her siblings.

"Oh, and Natsu," I said. Natsu turned to me. "Gray found his necklace already, so, no cookies for you." I then saw his face being upset and ticked. He glared at the ice-user very hard, so did Gray. Luckily, Erza shot them a death glare, causing them to hug each other. Juvia totally hugged Gray's arm very hard due to the fanfic I read.

I smiled at the both of them before getting started. I turned off the lights; since the thunderstorm was going on, and took a deep breath to read.

* * *

"**Complex Heart"**

_By: Gray Lawliet_ (Juvia: Juvia sense a love rival! Gray: Why on earth would they use my name? Natsu: It's stupid. Gray: Shut up you! Natsu: No, you shut up! Erza: *glaring* shut up, both of you! Both: A-AYE!)

_Rated: T_

_Summary: The complex heart calls the shots. (one-shot) Gruvia. _(Gray and Juvia: *blushes* Levy: Looks like they are blushing! Lucy: *laughs a little* Natsu: heh heh, apple freak. Gray: Quiet you!)

_"This needs to stop!" Gray shouted. "You're obsessed and I can't handle this anymore! You need to stop! I don't, nor will I ever, like you!" _(Pamela: ohhh Catherine: Did he just… snap? Lucy: That was harsh. Gajeel: What the hell is wrong with you? Natsu: I lost all my respect for you. Gray: *whispers* What's the meaning of this, Iceland? *glaring hard* Me: Fanfic… remember? Juvia: Juvia's not obsessed! Lucy: That scares me to think about it.)

_Juvia stepped back. Her right hand clutching her chest as her heart ached. Tears were building up in her already reddening eyes. She bowed her head and the first tear fell to the floor. She choked back a sob. _(Erza: Gray… *cross arms* You are a heartbreaker… Happy: AYE! Pantherlily: *nods* Carla: Hmph. Wendy: Oh dear… Elfman: You are no man! Mirajane: Poor Juvia. Lisanna: *sweatdrops* Gray: Come on guys!)

_"I-If Gray-sama could please excuse Juvia..." she spoke finally letting tears run freely. She brushed passed him bumping rather harshly into his right shoulder. Gray stumbled back as he watched the blue haired woman walk out of the door._

_The guild fell silent and everyone stared at Gray Fullbuster. _(Everyone: *silen and glaring at Gray* Gray: I'm not the bad person here! Ultear: Seem like it. Meredy: Enemy… detected.)

_'What did I just do?' the ice mage thought to himself, 'did I really just... say that?' _(Everyone: Yep, you did. Gray: I didn't say anything! Juvia: I believe Gray-sama! Gray: Juvia… Me: *It's working!*)

_He got a sudden feeling like it was hard to breathe, He reached up clutching his guild mark. What was this feeling?... Could it be guilt? _(Natsu: Nah, it's just because he is stupid. Happy: Aye… Gray: No, I'm not stupid, stupid! Juvia: *Gray-sama cares about me!* *squeals*)

_Yes... It was none other than the feeling of guilt. Slowly consuming him and leaving him with shallow breathes and a heavy heart. _(Gray: Ha, told you! Natsu: Yeah, yeah, but you are stupid. Erza: Shut the hell up, both of you! *punches face* Both: A-Aye…)

* * *

_Gray clutched his pillow to his chest tightly. Tears found their way out of his eyes and ran down his face. _(Pamela: Aw, my poor little boo boo. Juvia: Stay away from my Gray-sama! Pamela: Blah blah… Catherine: Hmm, his is interesting. Mirajane: Sure is. Lisanna: I'm starting to like it. Elfman: You're no man… Gray: I don't cry like that! Natsu: *mutters* Big bab- Erza: *glaring* Natsu: S-sorry…)_ The rain slamming against his window only reminded him of the blue haired woman he had mistreated._ (Juvia: Juvia is Juvia! Not blue haired woman! Everyone else: *sweatdrop* Wouldn't that explain that you are a blue-haired woman? Juvia: uhh…)_ It was like it was purposely reminding him of his wrongdoing. It had been hours upon hours since the incident and it hadn't stopped raining for a second._

_Thunder clapped making Gray sit up instantly clutching the pillow tighter. _(Happy: Scaredy cat!~ Juvia: *glares at Happy* Hapy: *hides behind Natsu*)_ He looked out the window seeing the bright flashes of light in the distant and he instantly felt the pain in his chest grow._

_"What's wrong with me?" He put the pillow aside and rested his elbows on his knees and palms in his face. "Why am I so... so... cold?" _(Pamela: Pun attended. Me: *nods* Everyone else: *nods* Gray:… screw you guys… Juvia: *hugs Gray*)

_He pulled his hair back in frustration, "Why? Why did I suddenly snap?"_

_He stood and walked mindlessly over to his mirror. He stared back into his reflection. His red eyes meeting with his reflection's. His jeans hanging low on his hips. His rough constructed body was shaking from unease._

_He clenched his fists and teeth, "It's all your fault!" _(Meredy: Problem solved. Natsu: Now he's talking to himself? Erza: Can't be helped. Jellal: *nods* Nope it can't. Lucy: And they call me emo…)

_He rammed his left fist into his reflection's face. The glass shattered into several pieces he could feel the remains dig into his knuckles._ (Juvia: Gray-sama! Gray: I'm fine, see? Juvia: *smiles* Gray: *smiles* Happy: They liiiiiike each other~ Everyone else: Do it… do it… do it.. Gray: Shut up! Erza: Who are you talking to? *dark aura* Gray: Definetly not you…)_ Despite the fact he was in pain he held his arm outstretched before him not even moving. His arm twitched in response and finally he let his bloodied hand cover his face as he sobbed. He hid his face in shame as if his own shattered reflection would also turn his back on him._

_He let his hand fall to his side. Why had he even reacted in such a horrible manner? He'd been putting up with Juvia's affection for years now and he liked it... He really did._ (Everyone else: *Shocked* Juvia: *blushes a lot* Gray: *smiles*) _ He never showed it, he didn't like to. He didn't want people thinking he was suddenly going soft, because some girl was head over heels for him._ (Elfman: Be a man! Lisanna: Yeah! Mirajane: We want to see you soft side. Natsu: Ew… Erza: *punches Natsu* Don't listen to him. Juvia: Gray_ Especially, if Natsu were to find out. God, gray would never hear the end of: __They liiike each other!__ or __Gray and Juvia sitting in a tree!_ (Natsu and Happy: *doing the same thing* Juvia: *holding cheeks* Oh Gray-sama~! Gray: Kill me now… Meredy: Wish granted *ready hand* Me: P-please don't!)

_"So what if you didn't?" he told himself, "I'd rather be teased for showing my true feelings than..."_

_He looked down at his bloodied hand and formed a fist angrily._

_"Than lie about it..."_

_He remembered the look of hurt in her eyes when he had shouted so the entire guild could hear..._ (Everyone: Yeah… we heard…)

* * *

_"You're obsessed and I can't handle this anymore! You need to stop! I don't, nor will I ever, like you!" _(Gray: Don't repeat it you idiot! Me: S-sorry, but the story did that… Gray: Oh…)

* * *

_He felt more tears run down his face._

_"Why did I have to say that?!" He turned around furiously smacking aside a lamp with his already injured hand. The room went pitch black. He just stood there thinking about his mistake. _

_It's not like he meant to... He did want to tell her she got carried away a few times, but the words rushed out faster than he could even process. He couldn't hold himself back. He admitted she was just a little over obsessive, but he liked it. He enjoyed the feeling she cared. He loved hearing her call him Gray-sama with that little tone voice of hers. _Juvia: *blushes* Really!?Gray-sama~ Gray-sama!~ Gray: *smiles before blushing*)_ Sure, he preferred being called just plain Gray, but it had a unique touch to it whenever she said it._

_He wanted to tell her how he truly felt. He wanted to tell her he cared a lot for her. He wanted to tell her he would always be there to stop the rain. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. He wanted to tell her he loved her. _(Juvia: *heart beating very fast* Gray: *blushing very hard* Natsu: Then do it! Lucy: Yeah! Levy: You can do it! Gajeel: Unless you are a chicken… Everyone: ooohhh~ Gray: Shut… up! *blushing*)

_"But I cant do that now can I?" He mumbled, "Because... I screwed it up."_

_Gray sometimes never really understood himself. He would feel one thing, but show the opposite. It was very hard to understand. He just enjoyed things more complicated for himself._

_He loved Juvia, but would show nothing. (_Gray: *I can't… show… nothing?*)_ He wanted so much from her just as much as she wanted from him... Maybe, even more. _(Gray: *How I wanted to see…her?*)_ But he didn't want to hurt her so he kept his distance. In the end it seemed not even that was going to help. _(Gray: *I will… help!* Juvia: *looks at Gray* Huh? Gray-sama? Gray: *smiles* Juvia: *smiles*)

_"This is all my fault..." He began taking a few steps forward, "I can't handle this... I need to make things right..." _(Gray: *yes!*)

_And just like that Gray bolted out the door without realizing he was running in the rain in nothing, but his boxers. _(Natsu: Stripper… Happy: Aye… Catherine: His clothes are not even on… Gray: Oh crap! *puts on pants*)_ Bolting out the door with realizing he hadn't even bothered to close it. _(Ultear: My my…)_ Bolting out the door leaving behind his tears and emotions. _(Meredy: Dear dear…)_ Searching for the certain water element mage._ (Juvia: Me! Gray: Yeah…)_ To tell her he was sorry. _(Elfman: He's… being a man… Natsu: Enough with the man jokes!)_ To tell her he wanted her. To tell her he loved her._ (Me: *starting to cry* Lucy: *pats back* Don't cry Iceland… Me: It's beautiful… Erza: *nods*)

* * *

_Gray ran through the rain towards Juvia's apartment. Rain had soaked him entirely and matted his dark locks of hair to his forehead._

_He stopped and saw her apartment just up his surprise she sat there on her porch. Her pink umbrella held above her._

_He felt his heart pound against his chest as he ran faster picking up his pace. "JUVIA!"_

_Juvia's head snapped up in the direction of the ice mage. Not a single tear in her eyes._

_"Gr-Gray-sama?" _(Juvia: Gray-sama? Gray: Don't copy the same sentence!)

_He finally reached her and gripped both her shoulders before she could run off if she tried. It was there that she noticed he was injured. _(Gray: *blushing* Juvia: I would never run away from my Gray-sama!)

_"Gray-sama your hand is-"_

_"Juvia listen to me!" he said, desperation filling his voice. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _(Lisanna: He… apologized? Mirajane: How nice… Gray: *blushing*)

_Juvia stood silent as she watched as the taller boy had tears forming in his eyes as he apologized to her. _(Everyone else: Say whhhhaaatttt? Gray: At least I said sorry with emotion! *looks away* Me: *nods* Juvia: Juvia hopes what you have in store for me! Gray: *blushing*)_ He was soaking wet and in nothing, but his underwear. His eyes were already red signifying he had been crying for a long period of time. She watched with an expressionless stare as she listened to what he had to say._

_"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. Okay? I want you in my life. I need you in my life. Okay? I like the fact you care so much for me. I like the fact that you know me as Gray-sama and not 'the stripper'. I like the fact you're in my life. I like the way you are. I like everything about you. I-I..." _(Juvia: *feeling ecstatic* Gray: *smiles a bit* Lucy: Say it… say it… Levy: Say it… say it… Meredy and Ultear: Go… go… go… Erza: Do it now man! Elfman: Yeah! Lisanna: Feelings huh… Natsu: Huh, w-w-where are you looking at? Pamela: *glares at Lisanna* *Oh hell you won't* She's looking at the T.V Natsu: Oh… Lisanna: T…V?)

_Gray found himself unable to finish. _(Gray: *damn it, say it already!* Juvia: *tilt head to right* What's Gray-sama trying to say? *smiles in la la land*)_ He tried finding the right words to match along with what he was saying, but he couldn't find them. _

_"But Gray-sama said that-"_

_"I know what I said." Gray interrupted her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "But... I want you to forget about that for a moment... Okay?" _

_Juvia was very confused, but nodded in acceptance._

_"I can't go on like this, Juvia..." he said uneasily, "I just cant... I like having you by my side. Sure, it doesn't seem like it, but believe me. My feelings towards you are just as much as the ones you have towards me. I may not show it, but I mean it... I really do. I-I-I..." _(Juvia: *Is Gray-sama going to say it?* *squeals* Me: *laughs a little*)

_Juvia saw a single tear roll down his left cheek as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. She took notice that he was once again unable to speak properly. _

_Suddenly, her heart stopped in mid-beat as she heard him mutter something she'd never thought she'd hear._

_"I-I love you, Juvia." _(Lucy, Levy, Meredy, Ultear, Lisanna, Mira, and Pamela: HE SAID IT~! Gray: *blushing* Juvia: *breathing before clenching her chest*)

_Her heart beat against her chest rapidly and her stomach tied in knots. She was so lost in feeling she released her umbrella letting it fall and the rain began to soak both her and Gray. _

_"Gray-sama Juvia... doesn't know what to say..." _(Juvia: Juvia really doesn't know what to say… Gray: … *looks at Juvia*)

_Gray gave a disappointed sigh and then locked eyes with her, "Then don't say anything."_

_He brought his palms up to cup her face and leaned in closing his eyes and pressed their lips together. He could feel her body tense, but suddenly began to relax. _(All girls: They did it! Juvia: K-kiss!? Gray: *blushing before sliding a hand on Juvia's hand* Juvia: Gra-sama!)

_If he had his eyes opened, he would have seen her eyes grow wide in disbelief and cheeks grow pink. _(Gray: *smile* Juvia: *smile* Catherine: Now they are being lovey dovey…)

_Juvia relaxed slightly closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Gray's neck as he deepened the kiss. She felt his left hand drop down to her waist and pull her body closer against his. She felt his heartbeat against hers. _(Natsu: *cough* get a room *cough* *cough* Pamela: Shut up Natsu, *smacks head* Everyone: Thank you Pamela. Pamela: No prob!)

_She'd been dreaming of a day like this for years and now that it was happening she could hardly believe it. Never did she think that Gray, her Gray-sama, would confess such feelings to her. Never did she think he would be the first to kiss her. Never did she think she would be the first to understand his complex heart._

_The End_

* * *

MY P.O.V.

I clapped my hands once when I was done reading the story. Boy, am I tired. I noticed how everyone was happy for Gray. Closing out of the screen, I placed the computer back to the charger. I then noticed that the two were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked, looking at everyone. Everybody didn't notice that Juvia and Gray was missing. Maybe they were embarrassed. Who knows where they are. At that, I ushered everybody to help me look for the two.

y.y

NORMAL P.O.V.

It was still raining, and the two managed to escape from the crowd. Gray, who was now breathing, was holding the water-user's shoulders. Juvia, who was with the ice-user, held both of her hands as she looked into his eyes. The two were gazing after 3 seconds of peace.

"Juvia…" Gray started. "… you heard the story right?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes Gray-sama." Juvia's heart thumped. "Juvia has heard it."

"Good… you see… I-I…"

Juvia's eyes suddenly lid up. '_Is Gray-sama confessing his love to me!?' _she thought. "Yes, go on, Gray-sama!"

Gray could feel his heart thumping. He would never thought that the story would motivate him to do it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his face forward. "Juvia I…I… I love you!"

That's when Juvia could feel her heart stopping. Was this a dream? Was this even reality? Yes, it was. The time has come for the two to mate. Juvia was now left unresponsive and there were no signs of Gray letting her go. She blushed a little before looking at the ground.

"Juvia doesn't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything!"

Juvia met his face once more. That line was from the story Iceland had just read not too long ago. Juvia could feel her eyes soften as she hugged the man. "Juvia… Juvia was waiting for you to say that!"

Gray didn't say a word and cupped her cheeks. Juvia placed two hands on his chest and leaned forward where his lips were. After two seconds, their lips connected. Juvia had no idea how long she wanted this. That feeling… that feeling of wanting a person real bad has come to life for them. Without noticing, the group had saw them, outside… in the rain… kissing. Carla had to cover Wendy's eyes.

"It's about time!" yelled Natsu, making the two claim their lips back. Juvia felt her cheeks rose as she thought of naughty things Gray might do to her, and Gray blushed fiery red at the salamander. "Heh, Ice pervert."

"Finally, I'm not a love rival." said a relieved Lucy.

"It's fine Lucy, better luck next time." said Mirajane, smiling.

"Mira, I wasn't jealous! Yipee, I'm happy for them!"

"Go Gray and Juvia!" cheered Meredy, Lisanna, and Ultear.

"THAT'S BEING A MAN!" yelled Elfman.

"Hmph, looks like the two did it." Gajeel said, crossing his arms. Levy elbowed him a bit before smiling at the two.

"So, this is where you two were at." Erza and Jellal came out of the building with arms crossed. Gray was a bit shocked that everyone saw him kissing a girl.

"So…" Iceland said. "My plan was good, wasn't it?

Everyone had confused looks on their faces. Snapping their heads at Iceland, they saw her crossing her arms. "Congrats Gray, now you owe me."

"Y-yeah... but," He noticed Juvia had hearts in her eyes and passing out. "I don't need to." Iceland smiled as she totally understood him. Turning to everyone, who was still confused, she announced a special occasion.

"So guys, who wants to rock out!" Iceland said, holding up a finger that resembles "Number one guild". Everyone, especially Natsu, yelled out an "AYE!" as they congratulated Gray and Juvia. Gray rubbed his head as he carried Juvia, who was still passed out and went inside.

As everyone went inside, Iceland was last to come. "Who should I do next?" At that, she closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I did it in one day! Yahoo! Time to celebrate with the new canon! But, school is almost here! Uh oh, what should I do? Anyways, Good luck, I'm typing the next chapter right now!**

**By the way, who should I pair up with? Anyone? Let me know and leave a review! Although, I get shy thinking about it.**

**Ja ne~!**


	12. Just chilling

**I did it! Well, please revie or comment and Fave! I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Just chilling**

NORMAL P.O.V

It was about to stop raining as the group went inside to celebrate the new canon couples. Yes, they were Gray and Juvia!

MY P.O.V.

I stretched as I took a long sigh when I noticed every FT member was having their own fun. Mirajane, and Lisanna were now in the kitchen making food to celebrate. Gajeel, Pantherlily, Happy, Natsu, Elfman, and Gray was relaxing on the sofa, playing my PS3 downstairs in the living room. Not too long ago, I told them what was a T.V and not to play "Grand theft Auto" or "Tales of Xillia". Juvia was hanging on his arm. He just shrugged and go with the flow. Meredy, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Ultear was upstairs after telling me that they wanted to read one of my books. I didn't mind as long they wouldn't read my "personal" manga. Jellal and Erza were alone in the old room. No need for explanation. Pamela and Catherine went home. Need I say more? Seriously, would it hurt to stay home from school tomorrow? I don't wanna go because everyone are big fat jerks! We have this skating rink to go to, singing contest, dance contest, and etc. High school and college is a pain in my rump I'll tell you that.

Out of the ordinary, I'm surprised Catherine was gone after that shocking moment when she had the Sky Dragon Slayer, two exceeds, and the Strauss family. Still, she doesn't know about their powers, so it must be kept a secret. I mean, it's just that I don't want her to kill my vibe with her fangirl mode. Fangirls scare me these days.

That's when I felt noise under my feet. It's probably the gals coming downstairs. To see what's going on, I got up from a chair and walked towards. My face nearly turned red as I saw each girl holding my "Personal" manga. Even Wendy was holding one! Carla shot me a glare.

"Um…" Wendy started. "Miss Iceland-san, what are "cherry boys"?" Wendy blushed a little as she held up one of my manga. I quickly told Carla to take her to a magical trip to the bathroom and wash her face with cold water. She scoffed as she motioned Wendy to come with her. I then snapped my head to the others, who's nose were about to bleed.

"Ice-chan," Levy said. "I didn't know you like "those" novels." Levy was holding my antique manga called "Junjou Romantica" with a slight smile on her face. Lucy was holding my other book called "Strawberry panic". Meredy and Ultear looked down on me with scary faces. It's not like I read too much yaoi or yuri.

"You…" Lucy pushed her face against mine, "…how could you read the most embarrassing things!?" I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as I looked behind her. Meredy and Ultear had their torture sticks ready. Next thing I knew was that there eyes were glowing.

"Y-you guys;" I started, steam coming out of my ears. "I told you not to look at my "Personal" manga! You never listen! Put that back right now!" Before a second early, their eyes reverted back to the books. I cupped both of my cheeks before letting out a squeal. I hated it when they read my business!

"Well, for punishment, we will read them over and over again." said Levy, hugging the book close to her chest. Lucy, Meredy, and Ultear nodded in agreement as they put the books away.

"W-w-why are you guys…" I gripped both of my hands and brought them to my chest, "…so mean!?"

"We are not trying to be mean." Ultear said, hugging me. "We're just trying to protect your eyes from harm."

"I'm 18, Ultear! 18!" I said, pouting. Levy and Lucy giggled as they continued to read. Meredy yanked on Ultear's cloth, making her turn to her.

"Ul…" she pouted. "Why are you hugging her… and not me?" Ultear then opened her other arm and hugged the both of us. Now I was squished. Trying to fight the determination of pushing the two off of me, I saw the boys playing "Grand Theft Auto" without my permission. I told them not to!

"Cheese it," Gajeel said. "The cops are after us!" Gajeel was clicking on the "R1" button to shoot the upcoming car that was behind the player. Natsu and Elfman pumped their fist in the air as they saw Gajeel driving faster.

"Gajeel," Pantherlily asked. "Make sure to ditch them."

"It's tricky, but I'll try!"

"Idiot, go to the right!" Natsu said, grabbing hold of the controller on the left.

"No, go to the right!" Elfman said, grabbing hold of the controller on the right.

"Stop it! I know what I'm doing!" Gajeel placed his thumb on the analog stick before going to the right side of the road. Elfman grinned as the steel man went his way. Natsu crossed his arms and glared at him. Gajeel made a cocky smirk at the both of them as his "Wanted Level" went up to five. Gray face-palmed as he recognized a helicopter was shooting at them. I don't blame him, if I were to have my body back, I would have unplugged the T.V.

"Don't… mess… up… my… controller!" I suddenly yelled, trying to claim my breath. Meredy hugged harder as she saw me being suffocated. Was this my punishment? I think I might know since there was this pink bracelet on my arm, connected to hers and Ultear's. Taking a deep breath, I sighed.

"Okay…" I said. "I won't… hide… anymore… books from… you guys…"

"Good," Lucy, Levy, Meredy and Ultear said. "Your punishment has been fulfilled." At this, Meredy cancelled her magic and let go. I stumbled on the floor, gasping for air before retrieving all of my books and hugging them so close to me. That's when I noticed one of Lucy's keys was shining. It was…

"Virgo?!" the blonde exclaimed. "Why are you here?" The emotionless maid looked at her master before looking my book with a hint of pleasure in her eyes.

"Princess, may I have this?" she asked, looking at the blonde. "May I also receive punishment?" I shook my head as a "no" to Lucy, but I then saw Meredy getting ready to use her link on me. So, I dropped my head in defeat.

"Masochist…" I muttered, having baby tears in my eyes. Virgo looked at me before looking back at her owner.

"May I punish her, princess?" she asked. Woah, I never heard her said that before. Putting the books down, I stepped back. Lucy waved her hand and told her not to do it.

"So, may I have this?"

"You can't have that!" Lucy exclaimed, wiggled her finger at her. It's bad!"

"…" That's when Virgo kneeled do to her knees and bended over to where her bottom is shown. Lucy and me nearly screamed. "I'm ready for my punishment."

"No!" Me and Lucy exclaimed. I exclaimed the most. I averted my eyes to the right while Lucy was telling her some things. Why would I punish a person? I'm too… too… shy! If I was arrogant; such as Natsu, Sting, or Gajeel, then I would do something about it. I'm a nice person and I do what I do best!

"Be grateful that she didn't punish you." said Meredy behind me. Ultear nodded in agreement. I felt my spine shivered when the agony of being suffocated was in me. I bowed and apologized for my wrong doings. Why was this happening to me? Lucy nodded before looking back at Virgo.

"Okay," Lucy started, holding up my yaoi mangas. "I want you to make a hole outside and drop this inside." Then, Levy held her book and her pen.

"Or..." she started, writing the word "FIRE". "We could just burn it into ashes Lu-chan."

"That's even better, right Iceland?" Lucy looked at me with scary eyes. I nodded frantically before being picked up by Ultear and Meredy.

"Let's burn it and throw to the whole!" Lucy called out. Meredy, Ultear, and Levy cheered. I weakly sobbed as they were about to do something cruel. After a few moments, Virgo, Levy, and Lucy went outside to make hole. Virgo jumped in the grass, making a deep hole before jumping back up, and Levy wrote "FIRE" causing the book to be on fire. Then, she threw all of my books in the hole Virgo made. Finally, Ultear used her crystal ball to revert the grass back to its original self. I slumped on the floor, dumbfounded.

"M-my… rare… mangas." I said, sobbing on each word. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Natsu with a grin on his face. Why was he smiling?!

"Hey Iceland!" Natsu started, laughing nervously. I looked at him with teary eyes. He immediately jolted up before keeping his signature grin. "About your controller…"

"What about it?" I asked, raising a brow. He chuckled idiotically before holding up a broken, wired, controller with no nails. "We sort of had a brawl, so we broke it." Natsu gave me the controller before scratching his head. I turned to see a distressed Gray, a lovesick Juvia, a grumpy Gajeel, and an average Elfman. I stood up without saying a word and shot a deadly glare at all of them.

"Y-y-y-y-y-" I stuttered. "You broke my controller!" I felt my voice squeak; I could barely scream loud. The guys immediately jumped back, including Gajeel. I was mad, I could just… spit!

"We're sorry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, tapping my foot to the ground. I gave them a moment to think about what they've done before stomping.

"Grr, I busted it, give me a new one!" exclaimed Gajeel. I felt my eye twitch before letting out a sigh. That's when the girls came back inside. I turned to them and cried softly. That's when Lucy and Levy had this idea that made me decline.

"Natsu," the brunette called, the salamander looking at her. "Would you like to taste something good?"

"…or spicy?" Lucy picked up.

"Good and spicy?!" he asked, drooling already. The girls nodded in agreement. Next thing I know is that Natsu rushed past me and the others and made his way towards my room. I then turned to a laughing Meredy and a giggling Ultear.

"Stop… laughing…" I said, looking depressed. Then I saw Meredy tilting her head.

"Not for children." she said, patting my head.

"I'm 18," I exclaimed, "technically a teen!"

"Yeah, but you are still a child." Ultear also patted my head. I pouted as I turned my gaze back to the controller. My eyes suddenly lifted as I had an imaginary idea. I held up my controller and gave it to her. She nodded as she reverted the controller back to normal. I squeaked in happiness as I rubbed in in Gajeel's face, causing him to cross his arms.

"Don't worry Gajeel, you'll get over it." I said. He just rolled his eyes as he snatched the controller away from me. I gave him eye contact and told him to be careful. He just waved a hand and continued to play. That's when I smelt good food.

Running in the kitchen, I saw delicious meals on the table. Wendy was making cornbread that Mirajane taught her to. Lisanna was cutting up the vegetables and putting them in the soup, stirring it. Carla made cookies that were intend to be neat. Happy just flew around her, having heart eyes. I see they made some root beer out of my recipe.

"You guys are doing good!" I said, clapping a little. Mirajane and Lisanna smiled lightly. I returned a smile before walking around like some kind of chef.

"We are making chicken noodle soup with fried vegetables!" Lisanna said, tasting it. "It's really good."

"_Of course it is…" _I thought. "I can't wait to try it!"

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mirajane called out. Everyone cheered in the living room. Wendy smiled as she finished pounding the flour. Carla guided her to the oven and carefully placed the pan inside. Flying to the top, she pressed the button. This is going to be exciting! Jerza is completed, Gruvia is completed, hmm, I think Gajeel and Levy is perfect next!

"Have you seen the pepper Ice-san?" I heard Lisanna ask. I turned to her and pointed at the right side of the cabinet. Smiling, she went to it and grabbed it. "This is going to be special!"

"Try not to add too much-" Before I was about to finish, she added too much pepper inside the vegetable soup. Lisanna sneezed in the process before laughing nervously.

"…pepper." I finished, sneezing also. Grabbing a tissue, I wiped my nose and gave Lisanna one, too. Boy, no wonder she won't listen to me because she doesn't study! She hates studying! Last time I check was that part where Minerva sadistically whipped Lucy to death, raise your hand if you think Minerva should just die. Um, that's a bit harsh, forget what I said.

"So, Lisanna?" I asked. She turned to me and looked at me.

"Yes Ice-san?"

"Um, you see…"

"Yeeees?"

"I… uh…"

"Come on, say it!"

"Do…" I froze at that part. I can't tell her that does she like Natsu for real because she would definitely say maybe. I do not want NaLu fans to hate me! Gulping, I waved off the question and replaced it with something else.

"Do you like pepper on vegetables?" Lisanna looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Well, that was an accident, but I'm sure it will taste wonderful~!"

"Heh heh, yeah…" I looked to the side and thought of some things. Natsu needs to like Lucy quick. I don't want Lisanna to take him away from her. I watched the series and it shows various points that Lucy may actually like Natsu; maybe love. If the series was on air again, I would feel kind of self-cautious because if FT members were here, they might look at their own future. I have to make sure that everyone is on the right path. That's when I felt a zoom pass by me. It was…

"There's no need to fear, Pamela is her-Achoo!" said a sneezing Pamela. She quickly covered her nose as she was holding a chocolate bar on her hand. Stepping back, I gulped my fears.

"Hi Ice! I'm back from the store!" she said as she gave me a nougat bar. I slowly declined the offer and raised a hand.

"Isn't that for dessert? Scratch that, shouldn't you be home for school tomorrow?" I asked, giving Lisanna an onion that was already peeled. At this, Pamela shrugged and placed both bars in her pocket before smiling.

"Well, I was just about to go home," Pamela then turned her attention to the food on the table, "but I decided to wait until I eat some of this."

"… fat much?" I muttered. "Anyway, Pamela, you probably eat nothing more than just… a pound."

"Fat? Oh ho ho~! I love the way I eat, butt off! Anyway, you should know how Catherine eats."

"Like what?" I asked, kind of curious. The way Catherine eats… that's very interesting.

"Well, Mira, how much do you think a buffet cost in Magnolia?"

"Hm," Mirajane took a moment to think. After a few moments, she pointed a finger up. "Well, it cost about the same, and that is about 1,000J."

"…That's silly yet very expensive." Pamela deadpanned. "That's probably about 25 U.S dollars!"

"Nope," she said proudly. "That's like a fortune!" At this, me and Pamela's jaws dropped slightly. Something that high is real? Remind me to go to Magnolia… if I ever go there.

"Anyway," Pamela waved her hand. "Catherine's eating habits is not what you call… polite." Pamela muttered at the last part.

"What?" I suddenly asked. Pamela nodded as she continued.

"You know, it's like one of those cartoon shows that has a puppeteer in them. You know, Seasame Street."

"Uh… and how is that dealing with food habits?"

"Listen woman!" I yelled. I jumped before nodding. "The cookie monster is a resemblance to her. Despite the way she eats in front of us, she pretends to act ladylike."

"Wow," I said, "how depressing."

"Oh, let me describe her in a disgusting way!" At this, all of our faces dropped. "It goes like this: When someone has an issue of eating right, she might be a cannibal. On a dark and stormy night, they eat you alive!" At that, Wendy's face turned terrified. Carla placed to paws over her ears. "Also, they get a dagger and try to open your poor skull and get all of your delicious, bloody, lecherous-"

"Pamela!" all of us screamed at her. She turned and gave us a smile.

"I didn't do anything." She shrugged. I placed a weak hand on her shoulder as I tried to get up.

"Are you trying to make us pass out?" I asked, kind of scared of her reaction. She gave me a pat on the back.

"Fine, I'll shut up." She said as she exited the kitchen. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, we continued to do what we were doing.

* * *

**A/N: Yahoo, I did it again! Probably due to how much reviews I have. Well, don't stop because I'm updating quickly! I'll try really hard! The next chapter is going to be shocking!**

**Ja ne~**


	13. YOU SAY WHAT NOW!

**I'm on fire today! I love you all! Make sure to review so I can upload faster! I do not own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: YOU SAY WHAT NOW?!**

MY P.O.V.

As we were done preparing for our special dinner, I noticed Natsu and the other girls came downstairs with the smell of… ash? They burned all of my mangas. How cruel. As I turned my attention to the group, I simply just pouted.

"We did it girls!" Lucy said, high fiving all the girls that went with her. I turned my head at each one of them before sighing. Last time I checked was that Lucy does a lot of erotic stories, so why can't I read yaoi?

"Okay," I muttered, taking off my dorky glasses. "Just promise me that you guys stay out of my room next time." At that, they nodded. I sighed as I went in my room and read a couple of my books for tomorrow. Problem was that they were about biology. I don't want to be a bragger, but I'm an honor student. Anyway, the 220 page was kind of boring in every way. Scientific models seem to bore the junk out of me. After that, I practiced on my language. I'm a beginner for Spanish so it is complicated. Next was my drama book. I love to read about Romeo and Juliet, but it kind of got depressing at other resources.

I yawned a little when I made it to the 5th page. There were so many boring things in this book. Tossing it aside, I got my clothes ready for the bath tub and tomorrow. How I was tied of weekly school days. Now, we were allowed to where other type of clothes other than our uniforms, but that would make us seem stupid. I have to tell them that FT members are my cousins and cosplayers. Although, I'm waiting yonkers to see who is coming next. Meh, who knows, but it better NOT be ichiya!

Next thing I knew was that I heard footsteps in my room, and a door shut. I turned to see Natsu, breathing hard. Getting ready to throw pencils at him, I saw him putting a finger to his mouth, causing me to raise a brow.

"What do you want?" I asked, meaning how mad I am. "Can't you see I'm studying?" That's when Natsu made the biggest mistake he had EVER made. I took the book out of my hands, burned it and shoved it his mouth. I was like, OH. NO. HE. DIDN'T! I was furious! Literally!

Then I screamed shyly at him, "Are you nuts?!"

"Nope…" He answered, then went back to chewing. That's when I threw my clock at him. Natsu immediately dodged it before getting hit again. I kept on throwing things until he got tired. Finally, I got tired too. Looking at him, I sat back on my bed.

"Why are you here Natsu? I asked. He scratched his head before laughing nervously.

"Shut up and listen, okay?" I nodded. "When I ate all of your books…" he trailed off, noticing my eyes were as nearly as demonic red. "…I messed up the ice freak's hair and Lucy's. Now, I'm hiding in here."

I nodded before laying my back on my bed. "Get out." I said, turning a page. Natsu stumbled on the ground like one of those "Dragon ball Z" clichés. After that, he got back up, pouting.

"C'mon," Natsu said. "Help me out!"

"You brought this on your own, leave." I kept turning my page on every failed attempt Natsu kept asking me. Sighing, he got in front of me. Raising a brow, he had this creepy look on his face. "Natsu…? What are you doing?" I scooted back on my bed.

"Help me out or…" That's when Natsu tickled me everywhere, causing me to laugh out loud, "… feel the wrath of- oof!" That's when Gray came from the back of my room, kicking Natsu square in the face. Naked as always, pervert. Juvia was behind the door, watching him.

"Damn it Natsu!" yelled Gray as he got ready to freeze him. Natsu looked at him with an angry look on his face. His hands were ready to knock him out.

"Eat this, Ice pervert!" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer yelled. Gray looked at him only to have enough time to cast a shield on his arm. The shield melted when the fire made contact, disinfecting their magic cast. The raven-haired man glared at the fire idiot very hard.

"The hell was that for?!" he growled. Natsu stuck his tongue out, causing the ice mage to get angrier. That's when Gray laid a first punch on his cheek, causing Natsu to do the same. Apparently, they did it at the same time. Stumbling on the floor, they cupped their cheeks and winced.

'Why on earth would they…' I thought to myself before shrugging it off. After their quick recovery, they started throwing both fire and ice like some kind broken record. I was still on my bed, hearing the whole fight as they continued to throw and chuckle at their own insults. Wet water on my bed and dusty ash mixed with it. If I tried to stop the fight, I would have been hurt, but I wanted to study. That's when Natsu had his hand burning on my hand-made "Flying Mint Bunny" doll. I nearly shrieked when Gray froze it and it turned to ash. Okay, enough was enough! Grabbing my book, I gave both gave them my own version of "Maka Chop" into "Icy chop"!

Ceasing the pointless battle, the both of them held their heads in pain before shooting me a death glare. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"That…?" I asked, repeating their question. "That's for bugging me while I'm at work! Can't you see that I'm studying? You are too loud, you blockheads!"

"…oh." the both of them said in unison. I nodded as I examined my now wet body. Gross, I smelt like raw fish with bloodshed. I sniffed everywhere until I realized that all of us needed a bath. Too bad my bathroom was short so we had to share.

"Whatever," I muttered, waving it off. "I'm going to take a bath." I grabbed my PJs and got my plain towel hanging behind my door and went out to go to the bathroom. I then noticed Meredy and Ultear coming out of the bathroom by using me clean towels out the cabinet. Of course, I was devastated by the usage of my towels, but hey, they are girls.

"The bath was good, ne?" asked Ultear to her Meredy.

"Yes, Ul. Indeed it was." Meredy dried her hair off as she placed my towel behind my door along with Ultear's. At that, Gray and Natsu's eyes didn't avert away, but was blushing. Juvia was looking at Gray from behind the other door as she grabbed his hand and ran away. That's perfect. I was stuttering uncontrollably when Natsu was looking. Covering Meredy and Ultear's part, I kicked Natsu out of my room.

'Uh-huh,' I sweat dropped, blushing hard. 'Natsu and Gray are massive perverts…' Passing by Meredy and Ultear, I made my way to the bathroom. School starts at 8:00, so I should sleep early right after our good food. Anyways, onwards!

* * *

PAMELA'S P.O.V.

I couldn't believe they wouldn't want to finish hearing my gruesome story! I pouted so hard. This is so not fare, I heard her stories and she can't hear mine? Unacceptable! I then slumped beside the Celestial mage. Turning to me, she raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Pamela?" Lucy asked. "You seem down at the dumps."

I placed an arm on the table with the hand on my cheek. "Yes, I'm glad you noticed."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"It's Iceland and the Strauss sisters. They didn't want to hear my gruesome story about Pamela."

"Now, I don't think you should do that…" Lucy tried to finish, but I quickly cut her off.

"Quiet!" I yelled. Lucy jolted. "Catherine is gruesome! I want to talk more about it! Now shaddap and listen to me!" Me and Lucy continued to have our forceful talk about Catherine. I mean, who doesn't want to talk about Catherine? I know I do!

"Are you f*ckin' kiddin' me…?" Gajeel asked to himself as the script mage was beside him.

"Well… there you have it." Levy chuckled nervously. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and continued to hear the gross story I was talking to Lucy about. Coming from downstairs was Juvia and Gray. I started to get jealous once more, but I have a boyfriend. Anyways, Juvia sat on his lap while Gray wrapped his strong arms around his waist. Just my luck, my boyfriend wouldn't do that to me! Moving on, I averted my attention from them and watched Mirajane and Lisanna stirring the ingredients together. Wendy was waiting on a chair with Carla in her arms. Jiffy cornbread is the best!

Lucy got tired of my little story so she lied her head down. I was pouting again, so I followed her gesture. I outta be tired anyway! I mean, playing all day and cooking is really tiring. School was tomorrow anyway so I shouldn't send time much here. Although, it would be an experience to let FT members join her school. I bet she declined but thinking over it. Well, that would be cool! My thoughts came to a halt by a rolling boulder coming downstairs. It was Natsu, holding his mouth from sickness.

"Need… food…." Natsu grumbled out, holding his mouth again. I just shook my head as I stared at the dummy. If I gave him pepper, I would be like a pepper-sneezing Lisanna. Anyways, after a few moments, I helped him up to the sofa.

"You are a helpless moron. You know that right?" I asked. Natsu only responded a moan instead of actual words. Shaking my head, I already knew what happened.

"Let me guess…" I started. "You were upstairs in Iceland's room and saw Meredy and Ultear naked, causing Iceland to freak out and kick you downstairs. Am I right, neeeee?!" I wanted to say that because "Lucy Star" was awesome!

Natsu's cheeks turned red before turning away with an annoyed face. "So…" He coughed a bit. "What if I did?" That's when I stepped aside to see a frustrated Lucy with deadly eyes causing Natsu to tremble. Aura was surrounding her as she took a step closer to his face.

"Oh Natsu~" said Lucy, cranking her knuckles. "I have a surprise for you." She wasn't smiling, oh crap.

"U-um," Natsu gulped, scratching his head nervously. "Y-yes Luce-" At that, Lucy punched Natsu square in the cheek, sending him flying backwards. Heh, good thing I'm not her. After that, she dusted her hands off before crossing her arms. I immediately stepped back.

"Oh," Lucy scratched her head. "Sorry about that." She said, sitting on the sofa. I followed her gesture and say beside her. It was getting awfully late, maybe I should…

"Hey Pamela…?" Lucy halted my thoughts. Turning to her, I raised a brow. "So, who are you going to pair up next?" Lucy raised her brows while elbowing me. I turned to her with a smirk.

'_Mira much?_' I thought. "Well…" I thought for a moment before dropping a fist on my open palm. "How's about a short Solid-script mage and an Iron Dragon Slayer?" At this, Lucy tilted her head before nodding.

"Sure, I guess it'll work." she said. "Levy may like Gajeel and so will he too!" That's when we noticed a bell was heard from the kitchen. We turned to see Mirajane holding a gallon of lemonade, Lisanna holding a pot full of soup with a smile on her face and Wendy holding fresh bread. It smelt so good! It seems Natsu has awakened from his punch and immediately ran to the kitchen with a bowl on his hands. Next was Lucy, who walked to the kitchen with a pink bowl. Levy was behind her while Gajeel was behind Levy. Let's just say that everyone was in line, except Juvia was far back behind Gray. At a good time, Erza and Jellal came out from the room and grabbed a bowl as well. How organize of everyone. At that, everyone sat down on the dining room table.

"Eat up everyone!" Lisanna called. At that, everyone dug in, except Lucy and Levy who was dodging every food that was flying off of everyone's plate. Even Erza was chugging it as fast as Natsu. Jellal patted her back any case she was about to choke, but Erza waved her hand telling him that she won't choke. That's when Lisanna was looking around the room as if she was losing something.

"Hey," she started, everyone still eating. "Have any of you guys seen Iceland?" At this, everyone stoped and thought for a second. That's when I saw Natsu opening his mouth.

"She's in the shower!" he replied. For a second, his eyes glinted for a second before getting up and go look for her. That's when Erza grabbed hold of his collar and sat him back down.

"You better not, Natsu." said Erza, giving him the look. "Sit down."

At that, everyone resumed eating. Iceland was waiting for this food and she's going to miss it! Anyway, I clapped my hands and held up my cup of drink. "Cheers for Gray and Juvia's pair!"

"AYE!" cheered everyone, clacking their cups together. At that, Gray and Juvia smiled.

* * *

MY P.O.V.

I was still in my bathtub, soaking in my vanilla soap full of bubbles. I relaxed as I laid my head back thinking how good it was since FT came. Telling them who I was, how they were a legend on the internet, and showing them fanfiction. It's going great as planned. Anyways, I was about to get out until I heard my phone ring. My ringtone was "Snow Fairy" of course. Putting it on speaker, I continued to wash myself.

"Speak." I said, ordering my mother to speak. I wasn't amused because I always speak to my mother that way.

"Don't tell me to speak!" my mother yelled. I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle. "Anyways, what are you doing?"

"Taking a bath, why?" I asked, closing my eyes as if I wasn't impressed.

"Well, I'm coming home very soon, so-" That's when my eyes lid up and quickly cut her off.

"Mother," I said.

"Yes?" she answered in question.

"Um, once you come home, I want to let you know that…" I trailed off as I felt something was bugging me.

"Let me know what?"

I sighed as I shrugged it off. "Nevermind, I'll tell you when you come home."

"Okay, but make sure you get ready for school tomorrow!" I cringed at her loudness. She didn't have to tell me because I have too much things on my shoulder. I mean, seriously mother, seriously?

"I know mother, jeez." I said as I rolled my eyes, knowing what's next. "And, I love you, too."

I heard my mom let out an "ah". "You seem to know what came out of my mouth. Whatever, and love you too, pizza."

"Stop calling me that!" I exclaimed, blushing madly. She just chuckled and hung up. Turning off my phone, I finished washing myself before getting out the tub. Tomorrow is going to be busy!

* * *

As I got out of the tub, I dried myself off, smelling like vanilla! Walking towards my bed, I put on my blue, button-up top with my matching pants. They were my blue PJs! Anyway, my stomach started growling as I heard a lot of voices downstairs. Putting on my glasses, I ran downstairs.

"Phew," I said, panting. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I'm he-"

When I got there, everyone else was eating without me. Blushing in embarrassment, I grabbed a plate and started to fix my food. After getting the amount I wanted, I decided to sit by the fire-breathing idiot, who was eating like a slob. Everyone else seemed to eat like him too, except Lucy and Levy. Happy was eating a lot of sardines I had in my refrigerator. I never eat those disgusting things. Gajeel was eating beside Levy. Wait, I'm thinking of a pair. The Iron Dragon Slayer and the Solid-Script mage! Oh yes, I'll definitely do them next, right after school.

After an hour of eating, Mirajane and Lisanna cleaned up and washed the dishes. Later on, I told all the girls to take a bath first and the boys second. Then again, the bathroom is where people take turns. Then, we all did our own things before going to bed. That's when something hit me. I always wanted to ask Natsu something in real life. Cheking to see if he's available, I tapped on his shoulder.

"N-Natsu," I started. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Eh?" Natsu turned to me, raising a brow. "What is it about? It better not be that time where I got punched in the face by Lucy!"

"No, it's- wait… you got punched in the face by Lucy?" I asked, kind of surprised. I then saw Natsu's face turning annoyed before growling.

"Gr, hurry up and answer." he said.

"A-alright…" I said. Now, I'm not sure if I was ready for this, but here goes. Taking a deep breath, I said it. "Natsu Dragneel, do you… like somebody?"

Natsu looked at me for a second before dropping my pillow. "W-what's this all about?"

"Just a simple question. Answer please."

"W-why should I?"

"B-because, it's…" I took a moment to think of a little lie that would convince Natsu to say it. Thinking of it, I snapped my hands.

"Because, it's important!"

Natsu looked at me for a second before looking away. "It's none of your business."

"Are you sure it's not?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you very, very, very sur-"

"Gah!" Natsu nearly breathed out fire. "Fine, I do okay! But you better not tell otherwise you'll eat nothin' but ash."

"Gross…" I muttered out before I nodded kind of slightly. That's when Natsu's cheeks started to turn red as he was about to tell me. Going closer to me, he turned his eyes to the ground.

"Lisa-Lisann…a"

"I-I'm sorry?" I asked, going closer.

"You can't hear?" he asked. I could hear that.

"Sorry, now speak louder."

"Fine, but listen closely. It's Li…sa…nna."

"All I hear is snake noises from you. Say it so I can-"

"Damn it, Iceland!" Natsu suddenly yelled in a whisper tone. "You are making my brain hurt, it's Lisanna! L-I-S-A-N-N-A!" My ears started to rang as I stumbled on the floor. After a few seconds, my eyes widened in shock as I registered what he just said. Did he just say "Lisanna", as in Lisanna from "Fairy Tail"? Shaking my head, I was

"D-d-did you just say what now?!" I asked, suddenly trembling. Natsu looked at me.

"I don't need to repeat myself!" Natsu said, turning around. "Now, keep your mouth shut! It's embarrassin' when you keep talkin' about it."

"E-Embarrassing?!" I asked, literally talking back. "How is that… embarrassing? Are you colorblind?"

"Colorblind?" Natsu asked.

"It means a person that can't figure out the appearance of another Person. In other words, it's a metaphor!"

"Metaph-"

"Gah, forget it! I thought-"

"You thought nothin'!" Natsu yelled. "Now, stop letting me say these things!"

"But…!"

"But nothin'! This talk is over!" Natsu walked away. Natsu, the fire Dragon Slayer, likes the Take-Over mage? Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can't just let this slide, but it's his decision. Wait, what am I saying?! I'm so confused!

What am I going to do?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Huh? Natsu said what now? That idiot! This is not a dream… is it? Well, someone pinch me and call me dabby! Well, not really. Still, Natsu can't just say things out of the blue like that. Don't you think Natsu is an idiot? I'm raising my hand right now. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! Hint: The Two Dragon Slayers duo is coming up next! **

**Ja ne~**


	14. School and the Dragon Slayer duo

**Here is *drum roll* Chapter 14! I'm sorry for my slowness. Anyway, R&R always! I do not own FT!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: School and the Dragon Slayer duo**

MY P.O.V.

6:30 AM

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Rin-

"Oh, would you just be quiet!" I yelled as I reached to it and stopped it just before it could wake anybody up. Rubbing my eyes, I checked to see what time it was.

"Huh," I said as I squinted my eyes at the clock, "morning already?" I yawned as looked at the window in front of me. Yep, school was today. Now, I had a lot of things on my hands. Like for instance, Natsu and me had this conversation about liking someone, and he liked Lisanna? Natsu nearly made me want to hurt him.

* * *

_Flashback:_ _Yesterday at night_

_'This is unusual…' I said to myself. I looked at Natsu before he went downstairs. I can't believe him. Liking Lucy was perfect. Oh no, how am I going to make the plan work? This is bad._

_My thoughts were halted by a loud voice. "Iceland," yelled Pamela "I'm going home, get ready for school tomorrow!"_

_"O-Okay!" I silently called back. Sighing, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. All this thinking made my head hurt badly. Then, I used my Listerine mouth wash and rinsed out my mouth with a gurgle. Wiping my mouth off, I went downstairs to see how everyone was doing._

_When I got down, Mirajane was folding up the towels, along with Wendy and Lisanna. Gajeel fell asleep on the floor, hugging his Pantherlily. Elfman was snoring awfully loud on the couch beside Natsu. Hmph, saying his name was a complete utterance to me. That's when I saw Lisanna giving him a blanket with a bright smile, and Natsu followed the same gesture. Grabbing a random object, I smashed his head very VERY hard, Natsu winced in pain as he glared at me. I shot him a glare back with an unfriendly frown. Walking away from his existence, I walked to the door to see Pamela._

_"Bye Pamela…" I said, in a weakly voice. Pamela looked at me before raising a brow._

_"Bye Iceland. Are you alright?"_

_My face immediately jolted up. "Oh, yes. See you later." I gave her a fake smile before slowly closing the door. I saw her on the way out, running to the gate and into the moonlight. Why can't I be like her? Well, no I don't really want to._

_Turning my head away from the door, I saw Mirajane coming to me. Turning around, I met her full appearance._

"_Ice-san," Mira said. "Should we plan another thing tomorrow?"_

_"Sorry," I said, looking at the side. "I have to do things on Monday."_

_"Monday huh?" Mira asked. "What do you normally do on Mondays?" That's when my eyes shot up when I said Monday. The unimportant things you do 24/7! Oh no, this is awful! Nervous laughing, I turned to Mira again. _

_"I-I forgot…" I said. "It's very nostalgic and boring! I hate it!"_

_"You never told me what was Monday." Mirajane sweat dropped as she nervously chuckled._

_"People would e-embarrass me every single day and h-harass me for countless of reasons! Putting t-thumbtacks in my shoes, writing fake love letters in my locker, drawing over my desk, participating in forceful events, and…"_

_"Calm down Ice-san!" Mira had her hands on my shoulder and shook me very fast. Snapping out of it, I chuckled nervously again._

_"Sorry, I was in a zone."_

_"It's okay." she replied. "So, are we going to spend the night here?" At this, I nearly freaked. Catherine's plan was to ditch them and come to my place. She earned one point on my revenge list!_

_"You've been stuck in her house for too long." I said, nodding my head. "You guys can spend the night over here."_

_"Really? Thank you very much Ice-san." Mira said, smiling. I nodded as I was about to go upstairs. Forgetting something, I came back with the hard object and bashed Natsu's head._

_"For cryin' out loud Iceland, stop!" Natsu hissed, causing me to bash him once more._

_"My hand slipped." I said coldly. "It's time to go to sleep." Natsu just scoffed as he got up from the sofa and followed me. And a few moments later, Dragon Slayer was walking beside me. Since we're alone, I decided to finish our little conversation._

_"Natsu?" I began. Natsu looked at me. "What made you choose Lisanna?" That's when Natsu stopped and looked at me with a blush. _

_"W-what do you mean?" Natsu asked, stepping away from me. "Stop sayin' these things!"_

_"What I mean is that how do you feel about Lisanna?"_

_That's when Natsu looked down, paying attention to the ground. "She's… she's cool and all and very helpful. Yeah, that's it!" Even I know that doesn't explain much. _

_"Whatever…" I said, rolling my eyes. "If that's the case, fine by me." I continued to walk upstairs with Natsu behind me. You know, as a proud Fairy Tail fan, I can't believe Natsu would think that. I mean, sure he's an idiot, but he cares deeply for his friends. I know deep down he might actually like Lucy. I wanted that to happen, not Lisanna. Honestly, I don't know why people hate Lisanna. I like Lisanna, but not as a NaLi. Lucy was kind of with him longer than I expected, and their feelings began to bond. This doesn't make me feel right. I already made my plans of making FT fall in love, but it's hard without Natsu liking Lucy. I have to make him jealous for reals, but… _

_…It's going to take more than it has to._

_Opening the door, Natsu zoomed pass by me and raced from the doors to upstairs with his unusual speed. Walking in, I noticed everyone preparing for bed. My eye twitched. Who would want to waste their time on making room on the bed?_

_Lucy was wearing her usual PJs. Erza was already in her pink pajamas. Gray was naked as a jaybird. Juvia wore more heavy clothes, but slept beside him, putting his arm around her. I smiled at that. Jellal was beside Erza, reading books, Meredy was already sleeping with Ultear, hugging close to each other, and Levy was already reading her books with her glasses on. I noticed Natsu was going into my brother's room. _

_"Natsu Dragneel, do not set forth in there." I said, warning him. "Go there, and you will eat nothing but your own guilt."_

_"Come on, I'm sleepy!" Natsu exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't want to sleep with Erza, I definitely don't want to sleep with ice princess, and… maybe I could sleep with you and Lucy-"_

_"NO WAY!" we both shouted. "Stay away from us!" I finished alone. At that, Natsu sighed before proceeding going to my brother's room. That's when Erza got one of her swords and almost threw it at Natsu, causing him to stop and look at Erza in fear._

_"Iceland gave you strict orders not to go there!" Erza exclaimed. Natsu nodded as he sat on the floor. I smiled at Erza and she returned one back. I noticed Happy was holding a fish and flew beside his friend. _

_"Natsu, maybe we should sleep on the floor." Happy complied. Natsu pouted before crossing his arms. He hated to sleep on the floor_

_"Yeah, sleep on the floor." I said, nodding. Natsu glared at me before turning around. I stuck my tongue out._

_"Loser…" I muttered. Natsu turned to me once again and stuck his tongue out on me. I retorted the same thing before hopping in the bed. "I'm going to sleep now."_

_"Good night Ice-chan." Everyone except Natsu said. _

_"Oh, crab apples, I can't forget about tomorrow."_

_"Huh, what's tomorrow?" Everyone asked in unison._

"_Well, tomorrow is Monday and school." I answered. Everyone had confused looks on their faces before tilting their heads._

_"What's school?" Everyone asked. I simply face palmed before giving a deep thought._

_"School is…" I said as I turned around. "School is a place where people learn their education and be a top honor student. So, it's like a guild and you be a S-class Wizard." At this, everyone's eyes opened wide. _

_"A S-class Wizard?!" everyone exclaimed. I nodded._

_"But, school is for smart people. They have the average of A-F. Natsu is on the F level since he's so dense and can't add up." At this, everyone laughed as Natsu gritted his teeth at me._

_"Yeah, that's true." Gray said, laughing at the salamander._

_"So," Levy said first. "Are you a top student?" I blushed a little before answering. _

_"Yes, why?" Everyone's eyes shot out of their heads._

_"Huh, you smart?" Natsu joked. _

_"Um, yes." I said, holding up my report card. "All of my semesters are A+'s while the others are A-'s." I sighed as I put it away. _

_"Well then, can we go?" asked Happy. My body suddenly shivered when I looked at Happy all crazy. _

_"What?!" I shouted a little. "N-no way!"_

_"Why not?" Lucy asked. "We always stay at this house, can we learn something, too?" That's when Erza crossed her arms._

_"I concur." she said. "We shall go to this "school"._

_"But, you guys don't have any uniforms!" At this, everyone mouthed an "oh". "So, you can't possibl-"_

_That's when Erza opened my closet to reveal 25 uniforms with pants, neckties, shoes, stockings that reach to the thighs, boy socks, skirts, and shirts. The neckties, pants, and skirts were plaid blue with dark blue linings. I face palmed when she found out._

_"Great job Erza!" Natsu cheered, smirking._

_"Yeah," Gray said. "That means we could go." Juvia nodded in agreement._

_"And Juvia can be with Gray-sama forever~!" Gray sweat dropped a little before looking at me._

_"This outfit… is strange." Jellal said as he took a look at the pants. I rolled my eyes before patting his head._

_"Right, and wearing that Kakashi-sensei ninja mask would look any better." Imuttered, earning a deadly glare at Jellal. I backed away, holding my hands up._

_"Kawaii~!" Lucy and Levy said, holding up my skirts. "I can't wait to where this!"_

_"AYE!" Happy said, holding up a necktie. "I look good! Carla might like this."_

_"But you guys…"_

___As everyone had a look of my clothes, I just sighed and went to bed. Gosh, my classmates are going to be perverted flirts._

* * *

I yawned as I went to the kitchen and warmed me up some of that stew we all had last night before taking a soda out of the fridge. As the timer was done, I checked to see the rest, who were on the sofa. The Strauss sisters and Wendy were on the floor, wrapped up in a sleeping bag. I smiled as Gajeel was squeezing the life out of Pantherlily. Elfman was not snoring loud because somebody put tape in his mouth. I laughed silently as the tape was going in and out.

After some minutes ago, I put my bowl in the sink. As I went back upstairs, I saw Erza and Jellal sleeping with their heads touching together, Juvia was hugging Gray as she was sleeping, Lucy and Levy was hugging each other, and so was Meredy and Ultear. Natsu slept on the floor facing my drawer, while Happy was sleeping in his chest. I realized that this was my perfect chance to ditch them all! Quietly tip-toeing out of their way, I went to my closet and yanked out my beautiful uniform from the hanger and went to the bathroom. My classmates are going to be the death of me once they see me.

Washing my face, I turned on the water. I began to think about school. You know, when people go to school, they learn their education. After that, they can have their fun time together, as what…couples do. I sighed inwardly at that. They go out to parties, movies, gaming, and other fun activities. What I do is study and forgets about partying. That's why I don't have many friends. Well, it doesn't matter. All of them are just jealous, which my mom thinks. Still, I get really nervous when my mother talks about boys. I like anime boys, but they might think I'm crazy. I blushed a little as I thought of certain boys; two of them. One is quiet and sweet and one is boastful. Wait, what am I saying? Stop it Iceland before everyone else wakes up!

After done washing up, I put on my blue bra, my white shirt with blue neck tie, my plaid blue skirt, thigh-length black stockings, and my brown clogs. Grabbing my school bag, I dashed outside.

* * *

As I went outside, my face immediately dropped when I met a fistful of rain hit my face. Good thing it was shower. I looked up and saw the sky that was cloudy, making my glasses fill with spots. Wiping it off, I looked both ways to see if no one was here next to me. Natsu could sneak up behind me at any moment, but I guess they were still asleep! Taking a step, I noticed figures were in front of me.

"Hello Iceland!" greeted everyone. I cleaned my glasses to make sure that wasn't Fairy Tail members in front of me. One blink, two blinks, three blinks… it was them.

"You thought you could leave us like that?" asked Natsu. "Think again." My eyes twitched when I saw the no good loser that liked Lisanna. Turning away from him, I looked at the rest, with smiling faces.

"So," Erza said. "Where are we going first?" I thought for a second before looking at my motorcycle. I can't get on it because I might outrun everybody. Sighing, I walked ahead of everyone.

"Follow me." I said, really tired. Everyone nodded as they followed me. I'm pretty sure Pamela already beat me to school and the others at home could watch over the house. I already wrote a note so they wouldn't touch anything. Ultear and Meredy are staying home, much to their disappointment, but they smiled warmly.

"I can't wait to see this "school"!" said Levy as she smiled. Lucy nodded in agreement as she walked by Levy.

"Erza," Jellal called to her. Erza turned to him and smiled. "Yes Jellal?"

"Do you think this "school" has privacy?" At that, I blush a little before picking up the pace. Erza blushed a little when she thought of the word "privacy".

"I think they do."

I looked at the back of me and saw Juvia holding onto Gray's arm, but he wanted privacy. There's no use denying it Gray, you love it. I giggled inwardly as I turned back around. I'm pretty sure the teachers wouldn't mind if I bring a couple of friends.

* * *

MIRAJANE'S P.O.V.

I woke up from my sleeping bag and noticed that my sister Carla and Wendy were beside me, sleeping soundly. I smiled warmly as they were snoring a little. How cute. Turning my head, I saw Gajeel was snoring with Pantherlily in his arms. What a great bond. Elfman was quiet since he was taped up. His snore is very loud, I couldn't sleep from it. Yawning, I carefully moved around and noticed a note on the table. It seems like it was Iceland's handwriting. Looking at it, it said:

_Dear whoever would read this note,_

_I have gone to school. In case you may not know, ask Meredy or Ultear about it. They are upstairs. If you must know, I took Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Jellal, and Happy. If Gajeel worries about his Levy, tell him that everything would be fine. Believe me, it's not going to be pretty once I bring these guys. Make sure not to mess up anything, otherwise I'll get pretty mad._

_Ja ne~ Iceland P.S. Don't open the door for anybody! Ever! No matter the consequences!_

"Ice-san sure is strict about these things." I said, folding up the note and sticking it in my pocket. I guess Iceland had something important to go to. Shrugging, I woke up my sister to tell her we needed to warm up the food from last night. She made a face before yawning.

"Huh?" she said, looking at me. "Mira-nee, where's everyone else?"

"Everyone else is at school with Ice-san." I said, waking up Wendy. She nodded as she got up. Successfully waking up Wendy, I folded up the sleeping bag.

"Good morning Mira-san." Wendy greeted to me. I retorted one back. It was very rainy outside; I hope Iceland and the others were okay. I decided to let Elfman, Lily and Gajeel sleep longer since they couldn't do one good thing in this house. Elfman would probably smash something and Gajeel would eat all of the nails. I sweat dropped at that.

I'll do whatever it takes to make this house spotless!

* * *

MY P.O.V.

"Well," I started. "Here we are."

"Wow~!" everyone awed in unison.

The high school/college was nearly as tall as the trees, well, a little taller. Good thing Juvia shielded us with her water barrier, it was worth it. If anybody would ask me why I wasn't wet, I would've said that I'm very warm. We were standing in front of the entrance. I was very nervous because I've been absent for a long time. Taking a step, I swallowed my fears and proceeded, followed by the remaining group.

The hallway was always crowded. No matter how much you needed something really bad, there was no space whatsoever. Students after students, teachers after teachers, parents after parents, it will never stop! Turning around, I told everyone to act normal and don't embarrass me in front of everyone. Do not even show off your powers! No matter the consequences! If that were to happen, I would be in big trouble; BIG!

"Move it!" said a student as he/she ran shoved my arm. I accidently dropped my stuff. This happens every time! I don't get it why FT wanted to come to school. It was way easier in the OVA! Sighing, I doubled over to pick up my stuff.

"Iceland!" everyone exclaimed. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia doubled over and helped me. No use stopping them, they are too stubborn to listen to me. That's what true friends do. After picking up my utensils, I gave them a smile, returning one to me. Helping me up, we proceeded to go down the hall.

"Iceland?" I heard Happy behind me ask. I turned to her, raising a brow. "Are people here…nice?"

"Yeah!" I heard Natsu yelled. "They look like jerks here!"

I turned to everyone fully before sighing. "This is school, isn't it?" That's when everyone's face was in shock. I didn't want to tell them that students here were mean because they would worry about me too much. Shaking my head, I proceeded to walk, followed by everyone else.

"Whatever happens to you Iceland," I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see Lucy with a smile on her face. "We got your back! That's a promise!" At this, everyone nodded. My eyes felt like it was about to water up, but I fought back my tears. Smiling back, I continued walking.

After some moments now, I walked across some of my classmates. Some of them I ignored because I was very uncomfortable around them. I saw Jessie, Dante, Shanique, Alexandra, Tyler, Catherine, Pamela and- wait, Catherine and Pamela? Running to them, I gave them an awkward stare.

Finally, she recognized me. "Hi Ice-" she was cut off when she recognized FT was behind me. "Why are they here?"

"Yeah," Catherine walked beside Pamela. "Don't you know how much trouble they might caus-"

"KYAAA~!" yelled a girl in the hallway. "A NAKED BOY!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" yelled a boy, covering his eyes.

"HE'S A PERVERT!" another girl yelled, running away. I turned my head towards Gray and noticed that his clothes were off, except his pants. Averting my eyes away from him, I shook my head.

"…cause." Catherine finished.

"Gray, your clothes."

"Huh?" Gray looked down at his body and noticed that his pants were off. Blushing, he quickly put on his clothes. Juvia nearly had a nosebleed when she saw his abs. Natsu just shook his head. Lucy and Levy sweat dropped, pretending not to see that. After that, I turned back to the other two.

"See?" Pamela asked. "They are "unaware" of their doings." Pamela whispered at the unaware part.

"Hey," Natsu yelled. "We came here because we are tired of staying in that house!"

"…And we wanted to learn!" I heard Levy said. Pamela mouthed an "oh" before smiling. Catherine, on the other hand, didn't like it one bit.

"Are you saying you want the cosplay-I mean "Fairy Tail" to be in here?" she asked. I glared at her very hard before rolling my eyes. She's a big jerk! I can't stand her! I don't care if she's an heiress, I just want her to know that don't underestimate Fairy Tail!

"You're just over-exaggerating." I said, waving my hand. "Although, I was forced, so I had to bring them." That's when I saw Catherine's face widened.

"You were forced?!" she exclaimed. As much I saw Erza's face right now, I nodded.

"Oh." She said. "Anyway, class is about to start. See… you there!" Catherine dashed off. I could've sworn that she blushed on her cheeks. Freaky. Shrugging it off, I walked with Pamela.

"So Pamela," I said, tapping her shoulder. "How many episodes you saw about now?" Pamela placed a hand under her chin.

"About 172 episodes." She answered. I stopped and looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"What?" I asked. "That many? Watch the rest!" That's when Pamela gave me a perverted look on her face.

"You're in love with one of the Dragon Slayer duo, aren't you?"

My cheeks rose as I waved my hand back in forth. "N-no," I stuttered. "W-what are you t-talking a-about!?" Things like these get to me real quick. Sting is a jerk and Rogue is a sweetie pie! Huh, there I go again! Slapping my cheeks, I had steam coming out of my ears.

"I was just teasing you," Pamela said. "Or am I?" That's when I started to sweat. She had better be teasing me! The two of us said our good-byes before proceeding to our classes.

"So," Natsu said. "Where are we going?" That's when an elbow jabbed his arm.

"Don't rush her," Gray said, crossing his arms. "You idiot."

"You're the one that is the idiot here!" Natsu retorted.

"You wanna go, flame freak?"

"Hell yeah, ice berg!"

That's when students crowded Natsu and Gray, cheering for both of them. I waved my fingers back and forth as I tried to stop them, but it didn't work.

"_Are they like gonna fight?" said_ a female classmate.

"_15 bucks for the red one!" said a male classmate_

"_15 bucks for the raven-haired one!" said another male classmate_

"_20 bucks to say that it's going to be a tie!" a female classmate again. _This was getting bad, Lucy and me couldn't do anything about it. Happy was rooting for Natsu and Juvia rooted for her boyfriend, now what? Who could stop this?

That's when I noticed that Erza got between the two and cranked their necks. Everyone gasped as they felt a shiver down their spine. Glaring at the two, she made an aura.

"You two better behave, or…" Erza twisted their necks almost to the fullest. "… you will get your punishment." Then, they nodded. The people in the hallway backed up when they saw Erza's glare hit them. Turning around, they all ran away. Great, now I'm going to be the biggest dork in school. Well, who cares! Erza is awesome! Jellal sweat dropped a little, thinking that she may have gone too far.

Letting them go, the both of them stumbled on the floor. I laughed nervously as I saw their body twitch.

As we got to my homeroom, I took a deep breath before turning around to meet everbody's faces. "Are you guys ready for this? Believe me; it's pretty rough."

"Rough?" Natsu cranked his knuckles. "That's how the way I like it!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "As in, "causing a whole ruckus"?" At this, Natsu laughed nervously. It's way worse than a ruckus. In fact, 99% of my classmates curse so much!

"I'll show my honesty towards your classmates, Iceland." Jellal said, wearing his mask. I jolted a little before waving my hands in front. He shouldn't wear something like that! He could give himself away, I think!

"Jellal," I said, frantically panicking. "At least take off the mask and don't act so formal!" Jellal nodded as he removed his mask. Thank goodness, we wouldn't want a ninja to be in here, would we? Anyway, I proceeded to open the door. "Let's d-do this!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

As Iceland opened the doors of her homeroom, the first thing she met was a shoe that hit her in the face. The Fairy Tail members looked at their friend, holding her nose.

The class was an up-roar. There was no way nobody could stop this. Not one person bothered to see Iceland's condition. Rubbing her nose, the people behind her were angry.

"What the hell…" Erza started. "…IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Erza clenched her fist as she punched the whole board, causing Iceland's classmate to settle down.

"Who are you?" asked a random classmate. Natsu was second to step up for Iceland's sake.

"We should ask you the same thing, punks." Natsu's rage was boiling up to the top. Gray nodded as he held up a fist. Lucy, Levy and Juvia helped Iceland up as she felt her knees wobble.

"We are here to cover for Iceland!" said Gray as he growled. Everyone in the room noticed Gray's clothes were off. After an awkward silence, everyone laughed.

"Yeah," started a random student. "And keep your clothes on, you loser!" At this, Gray blushed when he saw himself naked. Putting on his shirt, he growled louder. Iceland could feel herself being harassed by everyone. Getting up, she walked over to Gray and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Gray," she said. "Just… leave them be." she said in sorrow as she walked to her seat. Gray had a shocked look on his face before clenching his teeth, along with the rest. Following Iceland's gesture, they sat beside her. The classroom had 800 seats or more.

"Ice-chan," Levy said, "Are you alright?" Iceland smiled a little before nodding. Even the others know that Iceland's smile was supposed to be real, not fake. Levy knitted her eyebrows upwards as she started to worry about her friend.

After some time, Iceland noticed a paper almost hit her until Natsu grabbed it and burned it. Much to that person's surprise, he immediately put his paper down and continued what he was doing. That's when the door started to open, showing a man with a bald head, a thin mustache, and black glasses. His name was N/A. Iceland hated the man because he was like a poindexter.

"Sorry I'm late class. I was busy doing other -things- rather than work. Now, let us began with chapter-" The teacher stopped at mid-sentence as he saw mysterious figures by Iceland. Adjusting his glasses, he raised a brow. "Iceland, could you care to introduce your friends for me? Their hair seems awfully new."

Iceland was about to stand up until Erza placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let us." Iceland ushered the others to follow her in front of the center to introduce their names.

'_Are they insane?' _Iceland thought, a sweat rolling down her head. At an unknown moment, the teacher looked behind him and noticed that his board was broken. He started to tear up a little, knowing this happened all the time.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza introduced. Most of the boys whistled and the girls awed.

"The name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu grinned as he noticed the classmates clapped for his. Iceland smiled a little.

"My name is Levy McGarden. I hope we be friends." introduced Levy as she waved her hands to the audience. Everyone called Levy "cute" since how tiny she was. She blushed a little before moving on to the next person.

"I'm Juvia Lockser, I belong to Gray-sama!" Juvia said, holding on to Gray's arm. Everyone sweat dropped a little before sweating.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Watch out!" Lucy introduced, winking. The boys in the class started to drool and blush as they saw Lucy's body. Iceland could've sworn Natsu was staring at Lucy for a moment before grinning and blushing. Shrugging it off, she smiled at Lucy.

After Mystogan/Jellal, Gray, and Happy finished introducing themselves, some of the classmates grabbed their arms to make them sit by them, leaving Iceland left behind. Funny thing is that they said excuses to Iceland that made her sit by herself. This time, Gray's clothes were left unnoticed.

"I see the new students have friends already." said the teacher as he wiped his tears. "Class will begin… now!"

* * *

SOME HOURS LATER

MY P.O.V.

Today was Monday and it was still cloudy. The rain wouldn't let up for this entire hour. I was sitting down, looking at the window beside me, a hand resting on my shoulder. Time goes by so fast. Everyone was now chatting with my FT pals while I was packing up my things. I sensed it was almost time to go home, but we had to go separately. I had to walk home, while FT had to get on the bus. Natsu has motion sickness, so I'm sure Erza could fix it. Looking at the bus ticket, I put in my pocket and sighed. The boys were looking at the girls and the female classmates were gawking at Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Jellal/Mystogan. So lucky.

"_How come you are blue?"_ a student boy asked as he petted Happy's fur. Happy's face was still gullible as ever. He raised a paw.

"I'm cute!" he said. The girls went beserk as they heard the cat talk. Hugging him, Natsu came to rescue before something else happens.

"Nobody touches my friend," Natsu said, giving off an almost sexy stare at the girls. "Got that?" I could've sworn the girls blushed before fainting after that. Now, I have to ask the teacher before something else happens.

"C-can w-we g-g-go home n-now?" I raised my hand and asked. The teacher looked at his IPad before shaking his head. I dropped my head on the table, making a loud "thud". Yay,I reduced more of my stress from the shoe incident.

"No," he said. "Now, stop rushing me." Meanie pants, I hate teachers like these. I pouted as I took out my phone. 1 more minute in class! Yes, home victory! Mirajane and the others better not messed up my room! The bus needed to take the rest home. After 1 minute, the bell rang. Good thing we stayed in our homeroom since it was raining.

"Okay everyone," the teacher said, holding up a paper. "Make sure to turn in your homework paper tomorrow! The new students, you are off the hook."

'We have homework?' all of us thought, annoyingly. I laughed a little before twitching my left eye.

"And don't be late!" he exclaimed, seriously. I rolled my eyes as the rest of my classmates groaned.

Everyone was now getting up from the classroom and waved a goodbye to the FT people. Surprisingly, some of my classmates I didn't speak to said bye to me. I felt a little better. Now, it was only us in the building.

"Are we going home now?" Natsu asked, placing to hands behind his head.I nodded as I laughed nervously. He then looked at me confusingly. "What's so funny."

"Funny thing is…" I started as I was holding up a bus ticket. "You have to go on a ride to home." That's when Natsu's face dropped. Serves him right for choosing Lisanna!

"Where we going to?" Erza asked. I pointed at the bus outside, causing Natsu to freakout. Everyone nodded as they went outside, Lucy grabbing Natsu's scarf.

"Take care, Iceland!" Lucy said, leaving out of the classroom.

"T-take care…" I said quietly and smiled. I felt pretty happy now since everybody liked them. Sighing between my smile, I felt something touching me from behind. Screaming quietly, I noticed Pamela smiling at me very hard. I stepped back before grabbing my stuff.

"Yo Iceland!" she greeted. I looked at her to before following the same gesture. "Let me tell you something."

"Uh… o-okay?" I said confusingly.

"Come to my house… right now." She said desperately. I sweat dropped before nodding a little.

"Okay…?" I said confusingly again, walking out with her. I noticed that the bus Natsu and the others went to have drove off. I saw Natsu's face being vomitted. I laughed inwardly as I continued to walk with Pamela. I assumed Catherine went home. Oh well...

* * *

"Here we are~!" yelled Pamela as she opened the gate to her passcode. I rolled my eyes as I silently hoped that her parents weren't here. She grabbed my hand, causing me to halt my thoughts, and ran inside. Still raining!

"Okay," she said. "Sit…right…here… now!" I nodded as I started to sweat drop. She quickly ran upstairs and opened her door. I noticed her older brother was here. Sighing, I waved at him, causing him to wave back and continue walking. That's when I heard Pamela shouting.

"_Alrighty you f*ckin' *sshole," _I heard Pamela curse. "_Get your blonde *ss out here!"_ I started to get scared a little.

_"Who are you to tell me? Let me go you bodacious brat, damn it!"__ yelled a grumpy voice. I heard a groan from him. Next thing I knew that the shadows was coming closer. One had spiky hair and one had messy hair to their left. I'm suggesting that… these are her cousins?_

That's when my theory was wrong. I noticed an arm making its way inside. It seemed to be like a blue arm glove.

"Why do I have to be here?" the mystery shouted. That's when my eyes widened in shock as I noticed blonde hair poking out of the doorway.

"Shut the f*ck up and see her!" I heard Pamela say. I saw her coming back downstairs as she a man with black hair and a cloak. Oh my goodness, it was…

"I'm pretty sure you know Sting Eucliffe and your mysterious favorite, Rogue Cheney, do you not?" she asked me. I stood there, blushing on my cheeks, but that was unimportant! The Dragon Slayer duo… was in front of me! Oh no!

"Y-y-you g-guys?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Uh oh, The Dragon Slayer duo has arrived! What shall happen next? Well, review , fave, and follow for quicker chapters! The next one will involve a spoiler. Hint: Natsu may change his mind about Lisanna. **

**Ja ne~**


	15. The Perfect strategy

**Here is chapter 15. Huzzah!**

**y.y**

**Chapter 15: The Perfect strategy**

MY P.O.V.

I snapped out of my blushing state as I saw the two right in front of me. Sting and Rogue… they were right there! Sting was being brutally smacked (but dodging it) by Pamela's broom while Rogue was sitting beside me, staring into space. I tried to scoot back, but my body kept telling me to stay where I was. Come on, move!

"No matter how much you try, it doesn't work." Sting put a hand in front of her face and pushed her to the sofa. As stubborn as Pamela is, she hopped right back up and beat him again; but sadly, failing to do so.

"Shut up, you," she exclaimed. "You need to act nice to my friend!" Sting was about to dodge her last shot before accidentally slipping by a slipper and hit the ground real hard. Pamela made her chance and bashed his head.

Sting let out a large cry as he winced in pain. I feel bad for him now. I wanted to bash Pamela's head for doing that. But then I realized that I couldn't do anything about it. Now, it was time to set things straight. Clearing my throat, I raised a hand.

"Pamela…?" I called. She stopped hitting the poor soul and chuckled lightly.

Sorry about that." She said.

"So, um…" I said, looking at Rogue with the corner of my eye. "How long they were here?" Pamela dropped her broom before thinking. After a moment or two, she beat her head.

"I dunno!" she said, sticking her tongue out. I shook my head before sighing,

"5 weeks…" I looked beside me and saw Rogue talking. I blushed a little before turning my head away. "Until now, we haven't gone anywhere… but here."

I looked at the sweetheart with sad eyes. "5 weeks?!" I exclaimed, turning to Pamela with a shocked face. "Are you crazy?!"

"No," she said calmly. "I'm super awesome! Lucky me, my parents haven't seen them at all!"

"Where were they hiding?" I asked, still keeping a quiet gaze at Rogue.

"The trip to the closet!" she said, opening her door. I blinked little before sighing.

"You are very sadistic" I said, obviously disappointed. That's when I saw Sting got up from the floor, rubbing his head. Pamela was about to reach for the broom again, but unluckily, Sting grabbed it first. Biting the white stick, the broom was now stickless. I gulped a little as he looked at me with a smug look on his face. I started to feel my back shiver.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked me. "This is what you wanted to show me? She's probably weak anyway." He chuckled a little before turning away. I felt my eyes water, but somehow I felt rage in them. That's when he turned his face back to me.

"Such a waste of time." He said, smirking. "For a minute there, I thought you were a-" That's when Sting stopped at his sentence as I arose from my seat and got centimeters apart from his face, giving him my glare. I didn't care how much I was blushing, I just wanted to prove that I'm a little brave.

"Oh…?" he said, looking at me. "Tough now are we, weakling?" Weakling? Excuse me? You were the one who lost to Natsu and him alone. You are spitting out that nonsense at me since you are the weak one here! Well, I suck at fighting, but that's not my point! "Let me guess, you are a fan of Natsu-san? Of course you are weak."

Okay, I felt my right hand reaching to its point. I was about to smack him on his cheek until I felt a light hand rested my shoulder. Turning around, I noticed Rogue was standing up behind me. A little ticked right now, I turned around.

"W-what's the big i-idea?" I suddenly said, stuttering. He looked at me for a second before looking at me straight in the eye. Gulping, my glasses started to fog up. That's when he was still looking at me in the eye.

"Listen…" he said, giving me a soft look. This time, I met his face with an apologetic look. I admire Rogue a lot, it's just that meeting him in person makes me want to listen to him clearly. I admire both of the Dragon Slayer Duo, but… I just can't admit it. Pamela was trying to recover from her lost broom and smacked him upside the head.

"I'm sorry for Sting-san behavior." he said, whispering in my ear, causing me to blush to the max. "It's just that when…we lost to Gajeel-san and Natsu-san, he still looks down at them."

"O-oh," I said, not looking away. "I see…" That's when Rogue nodded as he continued.

"It has been 7 years…"

"7… years?" I asked.

He nodded. "It has been 7 years ever since his disappearance. Sting-san was not happy when Natsu-san disappeared at that time. He really wanted to fight him because he did it for a certain person he cared the most." I assumed he was talking about Lector. Poor guy.

He continued. "Sting-san and I wanted to join Fairy Tail, but…" he looked away, with a sympathetic look on his face. "He wanted to join Sabertooth because it was the strongest guild."

I blinked away my tears before Rogue could look back at me. "I'm…sorry. I guess I shouldn't be so hard on him; even though he could be such a jerk sometimes." That's when Rogue chuckled lightly before smiling.

"Sting-san means well." he said, still looking at me. Woah, did he just smiled at me?! My heart began to pound until I heard Sting yell from behind.

"Stop beating me you senseless brat!" Sting exclaimed, pushing the 17-year-old away from him. "Rogue, help me!" That's when Rogue let out a sigh before grabbing Pamela by the collar and holding her up.

"I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed, kicking like a 4-year-old.

"Enough is Enough, Pamela-san." He said, rather calmly as usual. He put her down. "Don't you think it's time that you tell your friend how-"

"N-no need for that…" I said, walking to the three. "I know where you guys came from." That's when Sting looked at me before chuckling and Rogue had a slight surprise look on his face.

"You think you know who we are?" Sting crossed his arm. "Don't play stupid game-"

"You felt sleepy at some point…" I said, cutting him off again. Sting was taken aback. "You somehow felt this strange energy from a certain place and suddenly blacked out. Probably had to do with something you did." Pamela felt her eyes sparkle since she had never seen me act this cool. I didn't know what had it in me, too!

"After that, you guys came out of a certain device called a laptop and made your way inside of Pamela's house. Is there something I'm missing, captain obvious?" I said, shyly smiling a little. Rogue and Sting looked at me with priceless faces. Sting on the other hand had his mouth opened and closing at the same time. Blinking out of his state, he gritted his teeth so hard that made me giggle inside.

"How did you know all this?" Rogue asked. "Not to mention about the part that we…"

"…Came out of a computer?" I finished for him. He nodded slowly before looking at me again. "I, too had the same experience." Seriously, they did it too? Oh well. Although, it is kind of surprising since they had the same experience.

"Not to mention I have the strongest Fairy Tail members at my house…" I silently whispered. That's when the both of their eyes widen. I almost forgot that they had enhanced hearing. Biting my lip a little, I was about to tell them my name until I felt a strong hand roughly grabbing my arm and pushing me down to the sofa. Between my reaction, my eyes widened when Sting got on top of me, pinning me. His hands were between my head. We were in that position! Woah! Forgetting he was on top of me, my blush became deeper.

"How did you know all this?" he asked me, pushing his face against mine. I was stunned. "All of it."

"I-I-I…" I tried to answer until Pamela and Rogue got between him and held his arm. Pamela tried her hardest to pull him away from him and Rogue pulled his other armed back.

"They appeared out of my computer." I said, sitting up from the sofa. That was close, my face would have nearly been hot if he was centimeters closer.

"Like I believe that…" Sting said, crossing his arms. "Natsu-san is there? Impossible." He didn't believe me? After all I said, he didn't get the hint? Sighing, I took out my phone and dialed a couple of numbers before putting it on speaker. I assume I told anyone what was a phone. Finally picking up, I smiled.

"_Hello?"_ Wendy answered with her innocent voice.

"Hiya W-Wendy!" I greeted. That's when Rogue and Sting were shocked as I said her name.

"_H-hi Iceland-san." __I heard her stutter before continuing. "__Is there something you want?"_

"Yes, there is…" I said, looking at the two.

"_O-okay, what is it?__" she asked. I hid back a giggle before answering._

"Mind if you make a list of who the people who had you guys and who had Fairy Tail members. Also, tell the name of the house."

"O-okay_." __she said. It took her several moments to make her answer. After the minutes were up, she answered. _

_"__For Catherine-san, she had me, Lily, Lisanna-san, Mira-san, Elf-san, and Sharuru." __I nodded as I looked back at Pamela, who was shocked. I thought she knew! _

_She continued. "__For you: Jellal-san, Erza-san, Levy-san, Lucy-san, Gray-san, Happy, Ultear-san, Meredy-san, Gajeel-san and lastly Natsu-san." __At Gajeel's name, Rogue was surprised literally as Sting was nearly as surprised as him. Did they get it?_

"_I'm done Iceland-san!_" she exclaimed. "_Is that all you want?"_

"Y-yes, thank you Wendy!" I said, smiling brightly. "By the way, did you happen to see a yellow thing passing by?"

"_H-huh?" _she said as she made noises. _"Y-yes, they dropped off Natsu-san and the others_"

"Great!" I said. "See you later!" I said, hanging up. Turning around, I noticed that the two had calmed down and sat on Pamela's sofa. She hadn't said anything at all. Let's keep it that way.

"Natsu-san…" Sting started, clenching a fist. "…is finally here." he then smirked as he looked at me. I started to blush a little when he did that signature smirk.

"You sure blush a lot." he said, pushing his face against mine.

"W-what do you mean by "Natsu is here"?" I asked, changing the subject and backing up a little where Rogue was. He laughed a little before moving closer.

"You don't know?" he asked walking a bit closer. His voice sounded a bit of sarcasm in it.

"N-no, I-I d-don't!" I said, backing up to the wall. Unluckily, I was trapped against the wall since his arms were between my head again. Nowhere to run this time, I guess.

"Don't play dumb with me." he said, now turning to Rogue behind him. I tell you, these teasing acts get to me.

"Rogue," he called, still smirking. "This girl knows where Natsu-san and Gajeel-san is? How about we find we fight them once we tell her where they are?" My eyes widened as he said that. Are you telling me that he had not learned his lesson? Does he want to be humiliated _again_?Does he want to be beaten up to a pulp with bandages _again_? I can't stand this! This town isn't big enough for two Dragon Slayers because damage will be made. As much I would like to see the rematch, I can't. Rogue was about to oppose that offer, but I beat him to it.

"B-bad idea…" I said, causing Sting to look at me. I jolted a little before looking at him in the eye. "You can't destroy things on people's property. Unless you want to do this for your own gain, I can't allow that to happen." That's when Rogue nodded. Finally, he agreed with me.

"I agree…" he said. "We can't destroy things at our own place."

That's when Sting scoffed. "That's why we have her!" he said, pointing at me. "Besides, she could tell us where they are and-"

"I-I'm serious, S-Sting…" I said, looking dead at him. I can't stand this guy. No matter how much he pushes my buttons, I end up blushing. I don't blame Pamela for locking him up in a closet for the past 5 weeks. To think I actually… liked him. Eh, what am I saying?! That was just an anime thing I had in mind. I thought he would be gentle to girls. Speaking of likeness, Lucy had a thing in arrogant men. Sting is arrogant and so is…Natsu.

Remembering about how Natsu told me about Lisanna, I immediately stopped there. The fool said he liked her. I couldn't believe it. Now I couldn't finish the plan up. What should I do? Why, why, why?

"Oi!" a voice said, causing me to break out of my thoughts. After my blurry vision, I saw Sting waving his hand in front of me. Where was I? Oh yeah, I cut him off by saying, "I'm serious, Sting.".

"Y-yes, Sting." I said, keeping a voice.

"You are going to take us to Gajeel-san and Natsu-san. I mean it." He said, rather forceful. That's when a plan hit me. I know it may seem stupid, but it seems pretty handy.

"You want…" I said, walking closer to him without blushing. "… me to take you to Natsu and Gajeel?" Sting nodded as I saw a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Woah, he was blushing; of me? Wow! I guess the way I seductively walked towards him with my uniform caught his attention. Who knew I had a sexy side? Anyway, he nodded. I planted a mischievous smile on my face.

"Have I got something for you…"

* * *

NATSU P.O.V.

"See you later, guys!" said the creepy looking man on that yellow contraption. After it drove away, I staggered on the ground with Erza dragging me by the scarf. We made it back home alive! Not to mention Wendy was by the door for us. Walking inside, Erza threw me on the sofa. I swear I'm going to get back at Iceland after this. Looking beside me, I saw metal breath sleeping with Lily in his arms and Elfman taped by his mouth. Ha, his mouth looked like a bubble.

Hearing the door close behind me, I noticed Lucy sat beside me while the others sat on the other room chairs. I recovered from my sickness state and shot back up to see her face. She did that smile; that smile that made me had something in my stomach. I couldn't help but to smile back. I had this… weird feeling inside me.

"I see you recovered quickly." Lucy said, smacking my back. "Enjoyed the ride?"

I slumped on the sofa. I hate those things! "Ugh, don't remind me." I then heard her chuckle.

"Sometimes…" she started with a smile. "I really get you, Natsu." I looked at her before my eyes widened. Okay, I had this weird feeling inside of me. I can't get it out! Why do I feel that this energy feels different then Lisanna's. Lucy somehow make me feel… stronger. That's when I had this familiar look on my face. I said that I like Lisanna, but… I really don't. I read one of Iceland's book and I think it said something about "pestering" people. Well, I said I like Lisanna because that's all I could say! I hate it when people force me of saying things so embarrisn'.

I then noticed Lucy waving a hand in front of me. Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to her.

She laughed. "I guess you are a little tired from all that riding, aren't you?"

"I said don't remind me!" I said, slumping even further. Why is she picking on me? I know she's teasing me, but I fell for it every time! That's when I saw Levy sitting beside Lucy. Great, now that ruins the whole "talking to Lucy alone" thing. Why do I feel like this!

Anyway, I got up from the sofa and walked away. I was frustrated at some things. I dunno why I felt like this. Once I said that I liked Lisanna, it felt like it was all over for me. Lisanna was dead for all those years and Lucy took it all. I was with Lucy longer than Lisanna now. I don't know anymore. Now Gray is with Juvia and Jellal is with Erza. I'm left with nothing but a huge mistake.

I noticed Mira was walking towards me. Fixing my mushy state, I looked at her. "Oh, hey Mira."

"Hi Natsu." she greeted, smiling as always. "I noticed that you were talking to Lucy~!" That's when my back felt shivery as I stood up straightly.

"W-what are you talkin' about!?" I asked, rather flustered I think. Whenever she say "Lucy", I start to feel this thing inside of me. Shaking it off, I looked at her. "We were talking about… some things."

"Really?" she asked. "What kind of things? Are you having children?" That's when I choked on my own spit. Children!? No! I don't even know where children come from!

"I'm joking~!" she said. "Anyway, I'm warming up the food from yesterday. Lisanna's upstairs washing up. I'll let you know when food gets ready. See ya!" she said as she went back into the kitchen. Meh, looking at Lisanna bathe isn't my thing. I like seeing Lucy bathe because… it's fun! That's when I felt frustrated again. Looking behind me, I saw Happy flying to Carla, but as cold as she can be, he kept pushing his way to make her like him back. That's my Happy!

Thinking back at Lucy, I feel very strange towards her. The way she smiles, the way she dresses, the way she moves… damn it, I like it all! My feelings are acting strange towards her and they can't seem to stop. Sitting on the chair beside Juvia, I laid my head down.

"_I think… I may like Lucy." _I said. "_Maybe more than like; but, it's all over for me. Natsu, face it, you'll never have Lucy and there are no second chances._"

* * *

MY P.O.V.

"Get them out!" Pamela exclaimed as she pushed the blonde out of her door. No need to touch Rogue because he was coming out. "I'll have my peace!"

"Okay, okay…" I said as I waved at Pamela. I now have the two Dragon Slayer duo in my house. Huzzah.

"I'm sorry for this," Rogue said behind me. I waved my hands frantically before blushing.

"Don't apologize, Rogue!" I said, scratching my head. "Besides, I'm kind of… excited when you guys are around." At this, Rogue's face suddenly had a faint blush. I rubbed both of my hands together before looking away with a deep blush.

"O-okay…" he said before his blush disappeared. Sting slammed the door at Pamela's face as he got far away from the door. Oh, Sting has finally gotten out of the jail house. Walking beside me, I suddenly felt uneasy but shrugged it off. That's when I forgot to introduce myself!

"O-oh," I said, causing the two to look at me. "My name is Iceland! I'm sorry for not introducing myself." I noticed Sting looked at me before shrugging. How rude! That's when I saw Rogue looking at me before speaking.

"That's… a nice name." he said before smiling. Wah! I'm blushing again. Smiling a little, I continued to walk. I hope the plan satisfied Sting since he seemed okay about it. Now, we are going to my home with two Dragon Slayers I… admire. Although, Sting sucks at talking to girls, so it's fine.

"This is stupid…" he said before smirking. "But, if it'll make Natsu-san jealous, I'm sure to fight him again."

"Don't try to fall in love." I said, warning him calmly. He looked at me before doing a shrug . Well, this is going well. Will this new plan of mine work, or will it slide? Either way, it's time to Gajeel and Natsu's reaction!

* * *

**A/N**

**Will my plan work? Let's see next time on the next chapter. Don't worry, in the next chapter, I will do a flashback on what was our plan. It's going to be slight Sticy. You have been warned. Short note: Who should I pair with? I like Sting and Rogue, but it's hard to choose! Should I do a love-triangle (much to my savor moment)? Just review and vote.**

**Ja-ne~**


	16. Getting ready for Iron Script season

**Here we go, chapter 16! I do not own FT!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Getting ready for Iron/ Script season**

MY P.O.V.

We were now passing by the gas station on the way to my house. The three of us were now quiet due to the fact that I said that the plan was going to involve making Natsu jealous. Although, I hope he wouldn't fall in love… not like I'm worried.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hurry up and tell us what is this plan you were talking about." Sting said, crossing his arms as he sat on the sofa. Pamela smacked him upside the head before crossing her arms. I sweat dropped a little before speaking._

_"This may seem macabre…" I said, placing a hand on my chin. "But, Natsu has a crush on this girl." At this, Sting raised his brow._

_"…And your point is?" he asked, not caring. I sighed as I scratched my head._

_"My point, Sting, is that you have a task to do that will involve in that situation." I said. His eyes widened before smirking._

_"Fine…" he said. "I'll play along your silly game." I rolled my eyes as I continued._

_"This girl…" I said. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm pretty sure you know her." _

_"Oh," he said. "That girl? Yeah, she's pretty hot." At this, I suddenly felt weird at the moment before shaking it off. _

"_Yeah…" I said, ignoring the word "hot". "The plan is that you pretend to fall in love with her, so in order to make Natsu jealous." Sting thought for a moment before sighing._

"_First of all…" he started as he raised a finger. "… this plan is beyond stupid. But it has something to do with fighting Natsu-san, then so be it." That's when I wiggled my finger._

"_Just make sure you won't fall I love with her, Sting." I warned. At this, he scoffed._

_I continued. "It's bad enough that Natsu has mixed feelings with the two. So, make sure you follow my directions of the plan, okay?"_

_He looked at me for a moment (which made me nervous) before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it, but, it's going to be hell, and I'm sure of it." Then, he smirked._

_End Flashback_

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

Well, I was right here, by Levy, talking about some stuff, mainly about why Iceland gave Wendy a call about listing our names to some weirdo or creep. I hope she didn't give us away. Anyway, Elfman continued to talk about manly puns. Gajeel was beside Levy full and awake. I hope Iceland plans on doing them soon. Also, Natsu was on the table laying his head down. I hope everything's alright with him. I can never tell what is he thinking with that brain of his. Happy was sitting on me, eating fish as always. Mirajane was sitting on the table, waiting for Iceland's arrival, so was Wendy; she was holding Carla. Juvia was still death hugging Gray, but he got used to it now. Luckily, I'm not a love rival anymore~! Erza and Jellal were beside each other, talking about things that I don't know. Somehow, I feel strange ever since Lisanna arrived. Natsu couldn't take her eyes off her and smiled a whole lot. Not like I'm… jealous. That's when I saw him jump up with a jubilated face.

"I bet she's coming home with delicious food!" yelled Natsu, drooling.

'_But we just ate!_' I thought, sweat dropping. Levy laughed beside me.

"Are you always thinking of food, Salamander?" Gajeel asked but smirked. I sense strong rivalry between him and Natsu, maybe stronger than Gray's. Anyway, Natsu heard him the first time and opened a fiery hand.

"What did you just say, metal breath?" Natsu forcefully asked, close to Gajeel's face. I was about to stop the fight, but a sudden object hit him in the back of the head. Stumbling to the ground, Erza tapped on the table, shooting a scary face at him.

"Now, now…" Erza started, drinking apple juice. "Are you trying to fight at something like this?" Erza's aura started to glow. "Well, do we have to take this outside? I'll be more than happy to." Natsu's spine shivered as he got up and sat back on the table. I don't blame him, Erza is scary!

"Thanks Erza." I said. She smiled as she took a sip of her tea. She is very lucky that she have Jellal. I don't get it why I'm so sad of not having a boyfriend. Who cares! Well, maybe I do. Why is Natsu on my mind? I mean, I care about him a lot, but he likes Lisanna more! Ugh, and why do I care? Because… because…

…I think I may like Natsu, too; maybe more than like.

That's when I turned my attention to a girl by the glassy door. It wasn't Iceland, but it was… Pamela?! I then heard scratching screaming in my ears I almost dropped. Did it come from her? Iceland did say she never wanted hear a song sung by Pamela anymore during that incident with Catherine! That's when Levy started to close her ears in pain, I did the same, too!

I looked back at Mirajane, who was sweat dropping a lot. Meredy was holding onto Ultear. Erza didn't seem to mind but had an accused look on her face. Jellal's eyes widened as if his eyes were about to pop out. Juvia used her water magic and covered Gray's ears. Elfman screamed as hard as the yell was from Pamela. Wendy started to sweat before hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. Carla and Pantherlily hid under the sofa, covering their ears. Finally, Gajeel and Natsu stumbled on the ground and covered their ears, looking at the door. For a moment, the both of them graced a smirk on their lips. Why are they happy to see Pamela?

"U-um, g-guys?" I asked, nobody can hear me since she is still screaming. "Fine, nevermind!" That's when Wendy pointed a finger at the people behind Pamela. It was…

…Iceland with the White Dragon Slayer and the Shadow Dragon Slayer; Rogue and Sting?! What are they doing here? Not only that, why did Iceland bring them?

'What are they doing here…?' Levy asked me in a whisper. I shrugged as I saw the three. The three were covering their ears, walking very slowly. I don't know what do Sting say nor do Rogue, but Iceland's eyes was shrinking in fear. Falling on the floor, she still covered her ears along the all of us. At a certain point, Pamela stopped immediately, causing all of us to fall on the floor, twitching.

"Damn it brat," Gajeel yelled, holding his ears. "That singing of yours is terrible!" Levy shot darts at the man.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. Happy flew by him.

"AYE! Terrible!"

"Aw, thank you~!" she said as she blushed. "I have one more song to sing and it is called: "Reunited and it feels so good"!" At this, all of us got up, eyes widened and scrambled to the door.

"NO THANKS!" we all yelled, trying to reach the door, but Pamela beat us to it. She then started to sing in the squeakiest note ever! I couldn't help myself, can Gajeel just steel her mouth shut? At this, all of the Dragon Slayers fell down, twitching, and the rest of us fell down again.

"There, how do you like them apples!?" she asked, rubbing her arm. How did I like them? As much as I wanted to say I didn't, I couldn't. Natsu ears were now stranded with blood, Gajeel's ears began opening and closing, Wendy was knocked out, Juvia and Gray was still twitching, Mirajane's hair exploded, Elfman hugged his body, Carla and Lily tried their best to wake up Wendy, Happy flew around Natsu, poking him, and Meredy was trembling back and forth along with a sweat drop Ultear. Luckily, Lisanna wasn't here to hear this.

"T-t-thanks f-f-for t-t-the s-s-s-s-singing in-introduction." Iceland said before getting off the floor. Her legs were a little wobbly. Dusting herself off, she straightened up her back.

"O-Okay…" she started. "As you know, this is the reason why I called Wendy in the first place."

"What… is it?" Natsu asked, still wiping the blood out of his ears. He should really get that treated by Wendy. Iceland pouted.

"Don't be rude, Natsu!" she exclaimed. "They are human beings you know!" Iceland then stood beside the two Dragon Slayers.

She continued with a sudden blush on her face. "One is rather sweet, kind, helpful, calm, and very quiet. The other one is a meanie, grumpy, self-righteous, assertive, arrogant, rude, and immature." At this, Iceland's blush suddenly got deeper. Does she like those type of guys!?

"I heard that, Iceland." Sting said as he glared at her really hard. I can tell how much she just looked away at the guy. She probably never dated anyone. I'm just keeping it to myself.

"S-sorry," she apologized before bowing. Woah, too formal! Anyway, he just shrugged. At least tell her that it was okay! How rude.

"Yeah, yeah," He said as he walked around. "Besides, apologizing doesn't get you anywhere…" he trailed off as he finally noticed us. Ha, luckily we weren't frowning.

"Let me guess…" Gray started, smirking. "You also came here by an unknown magic, too?" Sting smirked but nodded. I see we weren't the only ones.

"I see…" I said, kind of surprised. Rogue didn't bother looking at us because of how mysterious he is. Oh well, can't blame him.

"Okay," Iceland started as she clapped her hands lightly. "Meredy, Erza and Ultear, show these two around, please." At this, the three nodded. Phew, I'm glad we could all get along. I'm also glad that they were not against us, but it would be even more surprising if they joined Fairy Tail.

"Sure Iceland." Erza nodded as she got in front of the two, follow by Meredy and Ultear. This is going well. After that, Iceland turned to Wendy, who was about to wake up from her sleep. I turned to Iceland with a smile, but her smile faded quickly, which sort of freaked everyone out.

"Wendy…" she started, grasping her shoulders lightly. Wendy opened her eyes before looking at her.

"Y-yes, Iceland-san?" Then, I noticed Iceland's legs losing balance and fell to the floor. Oh no, Iceland passed out! That's when all of us crowded around her, helping her up. I hope she was okay. I noticed she had a little red mark on her forehead. Oh, a shoe hit her. Then, I noticed that when Pamela was singing, she must've damaged her ear. Panicking, I helped her.

"Mira!" I said. "Get some bandages, stat!" At that, she nodded. I turned my attention back to Iceland, who was… blushing? What was she thinking at a time like this?

"I guess I went too far, huh?" asked Pamela, scratching her head nervously. Levy nodded as she sweat dropped.

"It's okay, though." She said, helping Iceland's legs up. Sighing, I noticed Natsu and Gajeel was still knocked out cold. We need to hurry!

* * *

MY P.O.V.

"_Iceland-san, are you okay?"_

"_Iceland, say something."_

"_Speak to us, please!"_

"_Juvia will help!"_

"_Perhaps she needs other medical treatment."_

My eyes slowly shot opened as I noticed that I was in my room, gently covered up in my own bed. I don't know why I was here, but I could've sworn that I smelt a good aroma. Shrugging it off, I noticed the others were around me. I noticed the last sentence was from Erza.

"How long was I out?" I asked. The other girls had a hard time, so Pamela came with her phone out.

"About…" she started as she did a few taps on her phone. "… 45 minutes." That's when I sweat dropped. All that drama I did and it was only a half an hour? I suck.

"Are you okay, Ice-chan?" said Levy, holding my hands. I looked at her before nodding with a smile. As a full-fledge teen, I will not make anyone worry about me.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing her hands. "Sorry I made you guys worry. I make a lot of trouble on my hands."

"Nonsense…" Erza said, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't think you were trouble. In fact, none of us did. You fed us, let us sleep in your room, and did us a whole lot of favors." At this, my eyes started to water. The other girls nodded at her comment.

"She's right!" Lucy exclaimed, walking beside her. "We are so happy we met you. And let's not forget you paired up Erza and Juvia." At this, Erza blushed a little and so did Juvia. I giggled a little.

"Juvia is very happy to have met you." Juvia said, giving me a warm smile. "You shouldn't feel bad about your own faults, sometimes we get over it." At this, we laughed.

Wendy decided to give me a word of courage. "Iceland-san, you are very nice and we always think of you as a Fairy Tail member in our book." I blushed a little at that. I'm not even a wizard. Carla nodded.

"And besides..." Mira said, giving me a hug. "We are your friends, and we care a lot for you." This was getting so emotional, I'm about to cry! I noticed that Meredy, Ultear, and Gray came in my room, holding ice packs. Where the heck did they get that?

"Yeah," Gray started, "Don't feel down just because you did something. Everyone has troubles in the beginning." That's when I noticed he was just plain naked. Blushing, I looked away. Juvia didn't at all mind seeing him like this.

"Gray," Erza started. "Your clothes. Put them on, now." At this, Gray looked down before running downstairs.

"This happens all the time!" he said, "When did it happen?!" All of us laughed as we wiped the tears out of our eyes. That's Gray for you, typical as always. I noticed something fishy.

"U-um guys?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, raising a brow. I blushed a little before twiddling my thumb.

"W-where are the others?" I asked. "Especially Sting and… Rogue." At this, Lily flew on my bed with the other exceeds.

"Natsu said he was getting something." Happy said, flying beside me, eating a fish. "He said he'll be back soon."

'_I could care less_.' I thought as I rolled my eyes. That's when I noticed Lily speaking.

"Gajeel left off somewhere." he said, crossing his paws. "Unfortunately, he said he didn't have time babysitting you while you passed out."

"Ouchies…"I said, flinching. I knew he had it coming.

"However…" Carla said. "He did say to warn him if you ever wake up in time. So, he actually cares, just don't want to admit it."

"That's Gajeel, always hiding his feelings." Lucy joked, nudging Levy's arm. I noticed that she hid a faint blush on her cheeks. When I'm done, I have to do the pair!

"Okay…" I said, still blushing about the familiars. "How about the others?"

"Oh," Gray said, before rolling his eyes. When did he get here? "Sting said that he had other things to do. And Rogue said that he wasn't interested because he couldn't do a thing about it." At this, I sort of felt hurt.

"Double ouchies…" I said, flinching.

"But," Meredy said, holding up a finger. "He did say he was sorry if he sounded rather careless, when he actually do care." At this, my cheeks started to rise, again. He meant it? Oh well, that's that I guess. Rogue, Natsu, Sting and Gajeel has dissed this territory. I almost didn't care about Natsu at the moment. If he likes Lisanna than fine by me, although boiling hot water and pour it over his head would be the perfect punishment. This plan might actually work! Natsu might have to change his feelings now!

That's when I heard a door shot open, causing all of us to snap our head towards it. It revealed Natsu and Sting, who were holding ginger cookies and tea? Whoa, too weird for them to be doing that. Wait, it was my favorite snack. Are they psychic?

"Where have you guys been?" we all asked in unison. Kind of weird for all of us to be saying that, right?

"Oh," Natsu started, holding a mushroom that looks pretty dangerous. "I decided to gather some food. Eat up!" That's when I jolted away from the bed and shivered. I then realized I was out of my uniform and into a light-blue button down shirt and long pants that matches it. Please tell me that the guys weren't in my room as I fainted.

"N-n-no thank you… loser." I muttered at the last part. "By the way, how did you know about that mushroom? Are you trying to kill me?"

Natsu rubbed his head, laughing nervously. "Well… your…"

"Your Mom told us." Sting finished, giving me a smirk. That's when I felt my spine shiver. Sting actually listens to my mom? Ew. Anyway, if she's here… then…

"Iceland~!" yelled an annoying voice. That was my youngest brother; Kobe Bryant! Not the football player, there is a huge difference. I blushed a whole lot as everyone around me burst out laughing. His feet was coming closer as I heard another voice that really made me tick; my mother.

"Iceland, I'm here~!" she yelled. That's when their laughter became a riot. Shivering, I quickly turned back my covers and went under cover. Not fitting in at high school/college was bad enough. But now I had to suffer the additional humiliation of being the only eighteen-year-old still being called "the only girl' in the family! That's when they finally came inside.

"Iceland is in here." Kobe exclaimed as I felt their presence inside the room. Breathing, I tried my best to die right now. That's when my covers were removed by a smiling mother. I was about to defend myself, but my mother beat me to it. She gave me the biggest death hug like some kind of wrestler.

"My little boo boo!" she said, which made matters worse. At this, everyone was laughing hysterically at that embarrassing name!

"M-mother..." I coughed out. "…L-let go!" At that, she immediately let go of me and I immediately gasped for air. Trying to find my glasses, I noticed the both of them looked at the group. I gulped a little before sweating. I forgot to tell her that Fairy Tail was here.

"Huh?" she asked, expecting them all. "You look like those guys from that anime, Hairy Fail, right?" No no, not that mother.

"Gary Tales? No, Tom and Jerry Tales! Wait, wait, Lary gales!" At this, all of us sweat dropped very hard. I couldn't believe they weren't trying to stop her from guessing these bad names! I turned to see everyone hiding a snicker. This has to stop, I have to tell her!

"No mom, it's-" Before I could finish, she waved her hand in front of me, telling me to shut up. Of course, don't ruin it for her.

"Duck Tales? Foopy Tales? Ah, I got it!" At this, we looked at her surprised. I guess she figured it out!

"Friendly Tales! Am I right?" At this, all of fell to the ground, still sweat dropping. Getting back up, I grabbed her shoulders.

"Mom… Fairy Tail... It's that simple." I deadpanned, saving my embarrassment even more. At this, she blushed and smacked my back.

"I knew that, woman!" she smiled as she looked at everyone in the house. "So, you are her friends, right?" At this, everyone nodded. Sting, too? That's surprising.

"It's very nice to meet you all~!" she said, hugging everyone. I dropped myself back on the bed.

"N-nice to m-meet you, t-too…" everyone said, trying their best to breathe. The moment she let go, she examined them once more before having a mischievous smirk.

"Which one you said you had a crush on, Iceland?" At this, everyone's eyes widened. I immediately hopped from my bed and tried my best to push her.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, trying to push her out of my room. No use since Kobe already dashed out before her. At that, she was strong enough to miss.

"I'm pretty sure he's in here." she said before putting a hand on her chin. I started to blush very deep if she tries to blurt it out. That's when she looked at all of the girls.

"Anyway, you girls are very beautiful from the actual series." She said as she held onto Lucy's hand where her guild mark was.

"That's because-" I was cut off again.

"And you ma'am have perfect body explosion!" she said to Ultear as she gushed. Ultear smiled as she strut her stuff. Goodness, someone kill me!

"Not to mention, while I was gone Iceland…" my mother suddenly got in front of me, grabbing my chest and groped them together. I deliberately squeaked as she was moving them.

"Hmm, I'm getting jealous." she said, looking at hers. "I thought I beat you, but you seem to surpass a D-cup now. Tell me, what have you been drinking or eating. Tell me now!" I felt violated now. She then moved on to my back.

"Also, your butt seems a bit bigger!" I squeaked a little louder when she poked them. She examined my whole body until she snapped. Huh, why was she angry at me?

"Y-your waist…" she started as she rubbed my curves. "You slimmed down some. When you were little, you were chubby, but now you are sexy! Have you been cutting down on carbs? Fine, I shall, too!" she said as she pumped a fist in the air. She's mad at me because I had a banana body?! Mom, you are very sad.

That's when she removed her sharp hands off my body and turned her attention to the exceeds. I fell back on my bed before covering my chest. I hate it when she's here.

"You're Happy, Carla, and Lily!" she exclaimed, hugging them. The three continued to not say anything. "What cute costumes they have! Where's the zipper"

"M-m-mom," I said, crying a little. She turned to me with a raised brow. "T-t-t-those are the actual c-c-ch-characters." At this, her eyes widened before turning her attention back to them.

"No wonder they look attractive." she said before looking at them straight in the eye. "Their eyes are a lot bigger, too!"

"Y-y-y-yes…" I said, can't seem to stop my crying. That's when she walked over to Lucy and Natsu. This is bad. What is my mom thinking? Don't embarrass the two, too!

"Did you all know that Iceland's always writing Fanfiction about you guys, but never post them?" At this, everyone looked at me. I started to blush to the max. Natsu and Lucy was looking at me before blushing.

"Stop it…" I said, very quietly. She still couldn't hear me.

"Also, she does these types of stories called lemons, which involve making cookies!" My hair covered my eyes as the last strand of water came down to my cheek.

"Stop it…" I said the second time.

"Oh," she said as she enjoyed making me suffer. "She hopes one day… that you two will-"

"Mother, that's enough!" I suddenly yelled. I can't let that happen subliminally! Natsu needs to be jealous, not being told!

"Come on, please?" she asked innocently. Now wasn't the time for that. I quickly shook my head.

"No," I said. "Now's not the time for that! This is very serious, mother. Don't say things like that out loud." I then looked at Natsu, who was surprised at the moment along with everyone else.

"And besides," I continued, "There is a chance that it may happen."

My mother looked at me before walking over to me. I flinched, knowing she's about to wham me very hard, but I was wrong. She opened her arms and wrapped them around me. She finally understood me! Yay!

"Aw~!" she gushed. "Trying to act cute, aren't you? Well, it worked on me!" At this, everyone sweat dropped. Letting me go, she looked away.

"I'm going to patch myself up," she said, "and when I'm done doing my things, why not all of us go out to Cumberland Mall?" At this, our eyes widened. All of us, fit a car? Um, I dunno.

"The mall?" the girls asked in unison. Lucy seemed to be serious about this. Before my mom could answer, I decided to beat her to it.

"A large mall, you know, where you shop?" I said, rolling my eyes. I hated malls. Mother never took me to one so that's why I hate them much. That's when I saw Lucy, Juvia, Meredy, Ultear, and Levy's eyes sparkled.

"SHOPPING~!" they exclaimed before squealing. Erza just crossed her arms, smiling, while Wendy sweat dropped. I don't blame her. Then again, the boys just stared at the girls with blank faces.

"Okay, it's official!" my mom said, rubbing my hair. "We will be leaving by 3 hours. In the meantime, wear something pretty and entertain them." She started to walk away. I immediately closed my door and locked it. That's when everyone laughed again. Sighing, I tapped on Pamela's shoulder and grabbed my Netbook before clapping my hands. Finally, they all looked at me.

"You want to read fics or…" I started, signaling Pamela to open her mouth. That's when everyone sweat dropped.

"NO!" they all exclaimed in unison. Smiling shyly, I turned on the computer and told everyone to gather around.

"I see…" Sting started. "If you think we forgot all that stuff your mom said, you had another thing coming." At this, Pamela smacked him upside the head, causing him to wince. I'll make sure I'll give him a what for when I'm done doing this Gajeel x Levy fic! Onwards!

* * *

**A/N:**

**There we go! Chapter 16 is done! It was vey… long! Make sure to review, Fave, and follow!**

**Ja ne~ **


	17. Chapter 16(pt 2): Lector and Frosch

**NOTE: This is not a chapter! This is showing what happened once I turned on my computer for chapter 17. So, this is the second half of chapter 16. Also, it's telling you how the Fairy Tail characters came in America.**

* * *

**Chapter 16.5: Lector and Frosch**

NORMAL P.O.V

It was now midnight at Fiore and there were two exceeds looking for their owner. One was green and one was red. It has been 5 weeks since they had been missing. The green one was named Frosch and the red one was named Lector. They were now outside the streets.

"Fro is worried." Frosch said, walking behind Lector. Lector look at his friend before continuing looking where he was going.

"Quiet, Frosch." Lector said, sill walking. "Sting-kun and Rogue-kun has to be here. I know it!"

"Fro thinks so, too!"Frosch said. "Fro is worried about Rogue-kun."

"I am, too." agreed Lector as the two made their way to a certain point. They were now in front of a dark alley. Frosch was too scared and hid behind Lector's back. Lector didn't hesitate one bit, so he continued on.

"I'm sensing they were here." Lector said. "I'm sure of it!" That's when Frosch nodded.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch said. Lector sweat dropped before turning to his friend.

"Frosch," Lector called. "Don't be stupid! You didn't know where he was." Frosch turned to him before jumping.

"Fro wants to see Rogue-kun and Sting-kun!" he started. "Let's go!" At that, Frosch went ahead of Lector, causing him to follow Frosch.

* * *

_At a Mysterious place…_

"So," a cranky, old voice said. "Two wants to see their mates? Bruhahaha!" At this, the old person waved his/her hand to summon a fistful of dust in the air. Moments later, it disappeared.

* * *

Back at Fiore…

It has been a while ever since Frosch and Lector had been looking for them. Now, they were starting to give up. Lector was starting to feel sad, and Frosch cried a little.

"Well," Lector started. "Master Jiemma would be upset. We couldn't find Rogue-kun or Sting-kun." Frosch came beside him and held onto him.

"Fro is sad." Frosch said, crying harder. "I miss Rogue-kun and Sting-kun!" At this, Lector started to feel the same fate as Frosch was feeling right now. Patting Frosch's head, he sighed between his tears.

"Let's go…" Lector said as he took Frosch hand. Suddenly, when Lector and Frosch was about to take one more step, dust appeared around them. Between their reaction, they didn't have time to fly away.

"Frosch," Lector called. "Stay by me and-" That's when Lector's eyes widened as he saw Frosch on the ground, looking lifeless. Unfortunately, Lector didn't have much time to scream, instead his vision turned blurry. As the dust disappeared, Lector fell on the ground, beside Frosch.

"Sting…kun." Those were all the words he could say at the moment. Moments later, a luminous shadow swallowed them up, causing the two to disappear in the mist of darkness.

…Frosch and Lector disappeared at that night.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that's the second half of chapter 16! Stay tuned for the rest!**

**Ja ne~**


	18. Chapter 17: Gajeel and Levy canoned

**Here is chapter 17! Review, Favorite, and follow before you read!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Gajeel and Levy canoned**

MY P.O.V.

_Bzz_t

"Okay guys," I called. "Prepare to read some good fan fiction!" I said. Everyone except Sting and cheered.

"I wonder who it is." Lucy said, looking at Levy with a mischievous smirk. Yep, I was doing her with the somewhat Tsundere, Iron Dragon Slayer. That's when Sting cleared his throat. Looking at him, I raised a brow.

"Um," he said, "What the hell is a "fan fiction"?" At this, I chuckled nervously before explaining.

"It's a… site that you read books about certain things." I said. Pamela nodded.

"Duh!" she said to the blonde. He just rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh…" Sting placed a hand under his chin. "What do you read? Is it something boring?"

"Um… no." I said. "In a way, you read stories about Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, and other guilds." At this, Sting raised brow.

"That's…" he started, still observing the contraption before planting his signature smirk. "…Actually not a bad thing." Wow, he's interested. That makes me happy, I guess.

"Of course it's not." Pamela said, unfolding her arms. "For Fairy Tail stories, it's kind of juicy. You somehow get lost and fall in love with this "person" and leave the other "person" out of it. It's fans way of thinking. You'll get used to it."

"Is that so?" he asked. All of us nodded. "Nice. Now, tell me what do Sabertooth fan fiction explain about." That's when Pamela stifled a laugh.

"Talks about sh*t…" she muttered. Sting and I glared at her before I smacked her upside the head. Hey, I can't help it.

"It mainly talks about you, Rogue, Natsu, and a certain girl…" I said, looking directly at Lucy. Yes, it was her. Basically, Lucy and Sting are not canon at all. People just pair them up because Lucy and Sting are blonde, probably has to do something with Lisanna and Natsu being together. Also, Lucy ends up being the punching bag, and quits Fairy Tail and goes to Sabertooth. I can really imagine Lucy doing that.

"Yep," I said, shrugging. "You guys are pretty popular." At this, Sting's eyes widened. I guess he felt kind of robust since he's famous.

"Of course we are!" he chuckled, putting two hands on his hips. "Sabertooth is the best and-" To savor the moment, Pamela smacked him upside the head again before crossing her arms.

"You self-centered, lonely, no good, self-righteous…" Pamela trailed off when she noticed Erza was glaring at her hard for cursing. Keeping her mouth shut, she started to sweat buckets.

"Pamela…" Erza started. Pamela gave her a second glance before smiling. "Control your language… or else." At this, all of us sweat dropped. I sense a death wish. I then noticed my door opened and closed. Snapping our heads to the door, Lisanna, Rogue and Gajeel came out at the same time. Very… interesting to do that. I hid a faint blush when Rogue entered inside.

"Took you two long enough." Pamela said, still sweating. Gajeel just smirked before crossing his arms.

"I just took care of some business that doesn't involve you." He said. Pamela rolled her eyes before glaring at the rude Iron Dragon Slayer. I motioned the three to gather around and get ready to read a fic.

"So," Lisanna said to her sister. "What are we reading?"

Mirajane smiled as she rised her index finger, but whispered. "We are reading a Gajeel and Levy fic. Isn't that nice?" At this, the both of them squealed silently as they looked at the screen.

"Okay guys, now it's time to re-" Before I barely finished my sentence, my screen shut off quickly. Not again! All of us sighed before saying, "Here we go again…" Yep, more people were coming out of the computer. Ushering everyone to step back, we crowded the computer in a far circle.

"It's doing it again?" Natsu asked, kind of annoyed. Lucy nodded.

"Guess so." she said. "I wonder who it going to be."

"Probably… Ichiya!" At this, me and Erza's eyes shrunk in fear as we hugged each other. Not that abomination! Never ever, ever! I would rather marry Excalibur rather than that… man! Jellal was kind of surprised that Erza would freak out like that. After that, everyone looked at us with a sweat drop. Forgetting I was hugging Erza, I let go eventually before staring back at the laptop.

"This is going to be exciting~!" Mira chimed, holding Levy's hand. She nodded as her eyes gleamed a little. Elfman was awaiting for this moment I guess. Wendy was holding Carla as she watches in amazement.

The moment the screen shut itself off, it came back on with the same swirl cliché. Rogue and Sting looked at it intently as the screen became bulgy. Everyone followed the same gesture as Rogue and Sting did. It was like watching a fish to see if it is going to do something, but it's not because it's dead. Sadly, everyone goes home in disappointment. Well, this one is different.

"Who do you think is coming out?" Jellal asked Erza. Erza looked at him before cupping her chin.

"I don't know," she said. "But, I think it has do to with something… irregular." Meredy and Ultear nodded.

"You maybe right about that," Meredy said. "But don't you think it's something harmless."

"Maybe," said Ultear."Nothing has caused any trouble today. So, why not?"

"Do you think it's… Jet and Droy?" Gajeel scoffed and Levy laughed a little.

"No way," Gajeel said. "The fat one could barely get in." Levy shot darts at Gajeel before nudging him.

"Don't be rude Gajeel!" she said.

"But it's true, is it?" Levy remained silent. I don't think she could ever insult an overweight man like that.

"He just… likes to eat, that's all!" At this, Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"It's probably gramps." Gray said, still naked. That's when all of us sweat dropped.

"Gray… your clothes." Pamela said, closing her eyes. At this, Gray quickly put on his clothes and reverted back to normal. Typical Gray. Natsu snickered at the ice mage, causing him to glare at him. The both of them are considered lucky since Erza is here. I sighed as I took a guess.

"It's probably Lector and Frosch." I said, shrugging. At this, Rogue and Sting were surprised. Have they forgotten about their own exceeds? Then, they looked at the screen closely.

"You're probably lying." Sting said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "If it were them, then you must be some kind of psychic." Rogue didn't say anything but kept a stern gaze at the computer. Wah, I feel bad for him!

"Frosch…" he said to himself. I need all the luck I can get! I want to see Rogue happy and Sting happy! Everyone's guessing may be involved, but I hope mine is the correct one.

That's when we saw a pink blur and a red blur poking its way in. All of our eyes widened as we saw a pink tail wagging. I know that color anywhere! I doubt the other guys besides Lucy, Happy, and Natsu know about this. Anyway, when it popped out, the two blurs made its way to my direction, causing me to grab the two and fall down. Everyone looked at me in shock as they saw it. Rogue and Lector were ultra-shocked when they saw the two. It was none other than…

"Frosch? Lector?" I said, kind of surprised myself. My guessing worked! Yahoo~! After that, the two woke up at a perfect time.

"It's a cat!" Happy exclaimed, pointing a confronted finger. All of us sweat dropped. Yes, it was a cat.

"Frosch…?" asked Rogue, eyes widened.

"R-Rogue-kun?" Frosch said, rubbing his eye. For a moment, Rogue came beside me, smiling at Frosch. Moments later, Frosch's eyes began to tear up.

"ROGUE-KUN!" Frosch exclaimed, hopping off of me and hugged Rogue. Rogue's eyes widened before he fell down with Frosch hugging him on top. At this, all of us smiled. Such a heartwarming reunion! Rogue smiled once more and rubbed Frosch's head.

"I'm sorry… that I made you worry." Rogue said, hugging Frosch. My cheeks turned rosy when I see Rogue happy. It makes me… happy.

"Fr-Fro misses you." Frosch bubbled out.

"I… missed you, too." All of us clapped our hands. I turned to Sting, who was still shocked to see his exceed. Realizing that Lector was still knocked out, I held him in my arms and gave him to Sting. I know this may sound crazy, but I like Lector and his tactics. Then, Lector's eyes slowly opened and noticed a familiar: Sting.

"S-Sting-kun?" Lector said. "Is that you there?" At this, Sting nodded as he hugged his best friend.

"It's me, Lector." He said. "I won't leave you ever again, buddy!" Then, Lector smiled as he hugged back. All of watched as we crossed our arms. Not so arrogant are we now? Then, he eventually let him go.

* * *

Couple of minutes after arrival and explanation of this world and "Fan Fiction"…

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. I nodded. It has been 2 minutes since Lector has examined my computer. Honestly, I have no idea what is he thinking of, but it's kind of annoying if he stares at it too long.

"Meh," Lector crossed his arms. "My prior knowledge is better than this crummy thing." I rolled my eyes as Sting high-fived his exceed.

"You got that right!" he snooted. If they think that they are smarter than my computer, they have another thing coming! He can't think for jack!

"Okay," I started, clapping my hands. "Let's get it started~!" At this, everyone cheered. I turned the computer back on to the main screen and then went to the site. After a couple of moments later, I saw Rogue leaning in to see what I was doing. I blushed a little as I tried not to stutter on my words when he was close beside me.

"O-o-o-okay," I started, moving the mouse uncontrollably. "N-now l-let's get this s-s-show on the r-road." At this, everyone nodded.

"This better not be a waste of my time." Gajeel said, crossing his arms. Pantherlily nodded, crossing his arms also. Rogue looked at him before turning back to his direction. I assume that he must like Gajeel very much.

"Seriously Gajeel," Levy said. "Just give her some time, okay?" Gajeel just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Natsu yelled. "Hurry it up! We have 3 hours, y'know!" Erza nodded.

"That's right." She said, crossing her arms. "I want to see that do this "mall" have any strawberry cake!" At this, all of us sweat dropped. Really Erza? Gray also nodded. Huh, him, too?

"It might be cool," Gray put an arm around Juvia, causing her to blush deeper. "I guess."

"Uh, duh!" Lucy exclaimed. "I love shopping, right Wendy?" Lucy's eyes started to glow as she gave Wendy some kind of forceful stare, causing her to hide behind me.

"Uh, s-s-sure." she said, trembling. "Help me Carla!"

"Now, now." Carla said. "Maybe it might be fun. As long that blue furball won't follow me." At this, Happy was stunned. Poor Happy. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Stuck-up cat…" Pamela muttered, earning a sharp glare from Carla.

"Do I know you?" she asked, rather harshly. Pamela scoffed.

"I'm your worst nightmare, toots." Then Pamela rubbed Carla's head, causing her to glare at her.

"You have no right to touch me."

"I just did, see?" Pamela rubbed harder.

"P-please stop rubbing her so hard." Wendy pleaded. At this, Pamela removed her hand from Carla and patted Wendy.

"Sorry." she said, sweat dropping. "Can we start now?" Did it hurt to ask?

"Uh, yes." I said, clicking on the fic. This might shock Gajeel though. My 2nd favorite couple of Fairy Tail: GaLe!

* * *

_Title_: _"**You are mine, got that?**"_

_By: Dramacat __(Happy: What a crazy name. Lily: *nods* Carla: *hums* Wendy: uhh…)_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Let's add a little good stuff to this, shall we? __(Gajeel: No, go away. Sting: *nods* Lector: This person must be stupid if it's asking us that. Gray: Crazy authors are always stupid. Juvia: Juvia agrees with Gray-sama. Me: *sweatdrops*)_

_A/N: Hi guys, Andy's here! __(Natsu: Hi Andy! Happy: Aye! Pamela: Idiots…) __This is my first story so far. You see, I love Fairy Tail and that's that. __(Meredy: Hurray for you. *rolls eyes* Erza: That's good I guess. Mira: *nods* It's always good if people are that way*smiles* Jellal: If this person knows where it is… Pamela: Like that'll happen! Gajeel: This is going to be stupid. Rogue: Not interested… Frosch: Fro neither. Me: *Dragon Slayers and their silly ways.* Lucy: I feel like this is going to get interesting~! Levy: Yeah!) Anyway, prepare for my OTP of all: Gajeel x Levy! (Gajeel: *chokes on his own spit* The hell it just say? Pamela: Gajeel and Levy, you idiot. Levy: *blushes* o-oh… Lisanna: You are blushing~! Lucy: Ooh~! Levy: *blushes* Lu-chan!) __R&R you turds__ (just kidding!) Sting: *raises a brow* Oh, a turd huh? Lector: Show him who's boss, Sting-kun! Me: *sighs*) _

_It was a dark, misty, cold, scary, __(Rogue: *listens with interest* Sting: Woah, dude, are you interested in this? Rogue: Not interested. Me:hmmm *He likes the nighttime?*) __night. People were sleep, stores were closed, lights were off, wind was quiet, __(Ultear: It's very redundant with the words. Meredy: *nods* Gray: It's getting pretty annoying. Lucy: Yes, it is. Lisanna: And scary… *shudders* Mira: *hug her* There there… Me: *sweat drops again*) __and… mysterious._

_But, there was a lone figure walking outside by herself when she should be at a place. Her name was Levy McGarden. _(Sting: There she is. *rolls eyes* Lucy: Yep, you are the star, Levy-chan~! Lisanna: *nods* *hold Levy's hand* Hurray Levy-chan~! Levy: *laughs nervously before blushing*)_ She was now walking to a mysterious forest with her beautiful clothes she always wear. _(Levy: Now, I don't think that's true, I wear different clothing. Gajeel: Since when? Levy: Uhh… *blushes* Lucy: Maybe we can buy you some, right Iceland? Me: D-don't look at me like that! *blushes* Rogue: *When she blushes… it's cute…* *looks at me* Me:*blushing harder before reading* L-l-l-let's continue.) _The sound of trees rustling made her_ _want to soar through the skies_. (Gajeel: Too bad she can't… Pamela: *smacks Gajeel* Gajeel: The hell was that for?! Pamela: You are dead to me.)

_The blue-haired mage __(All of us: We know…)__ made her way to a nearest tree stump. Inhaling air, she slowly released it as she was reading herself a book she just found from a library. She's a bookworm. __(All of us: We know… again.)_

_'Even though is night, I still think it's best to read.' __(Jellal: Reading in the dark can hurt your eyes. Erza: *nods* Yes it is. Natsu: Not unless you are a Dragon Slayer like us! Wendy: Uhh. Carla: Idiot, it'll hurt your eyes still!) __she thought as she opened a page from her book. The book was about a man appearing in the night to sweep a girl off her feet and take her away. At the thought of that, it made her swoon.__ (Pamela: wooah… Levy: I-it seems interesting.__Gajeel: *rolls his eyes* I… guess so. Levy: Huh, what was that? Gajeel: N-nothing shrimp! *blushes a little* Levy: *He's blushing?* Elfman: Such emotion…)_

"_I can't wait to read this!" she exclaimed, hugging the book so close to her chest. How she love books! Books are her life! Books are her dream! She could never live without her books. _(Pamela: Where's the romance in this? Lucy: Yeah! Lisanna: We want romance! Natsu: *sticks his tongue out* yuck! Erza: *punches Natsu* I agree, where is it? Levy: R-romance? Well… Me: It's coming soon.)

_"Let's see…" she called out quietly. She was now reading the book with interest. The main character of the book name was Duke honesty. He must be the person who that wanted to kidnap a girl. _

_"I wish that could happen to me…" she thought as she continued reading. __(Ultear: It will, dear. Levy: *blushes* heh heh. Sting: *cough* yeah, sure. Gajeel: *glares at Sting*) __She reads very fast at her own pace, so she knows where it is going to._

_"It says here that he was lonely. Poor guy…" she turned over to the next page when she noticed a picture of the person. To her opinion, he looks good. __(Gajeel: Good huh? Levy: Well…) __The wind blew on her pages as she was trying to hold it down._

_"The wind sure is breezy." she said as she flipped back on the page she was reading on. "Okay," she nodded. "Now we have found out why he wanted a girl." She turned to the next page so she could finish her sentence. She was so curious to know what happens in the end. After a couple of hours later, she was at the end of the book. Her brain was full of interesting moments about the book._

_"Okay, so we are on the last page." She said, heart beating a little for anticipation. As she turned the page, her eyes widened as she came across a sentence that made her surprised._

_It said: 'I wanted you all my life. I don't want you to leave me. I was lonely at first, but since I met you, my heart changed and went out of its shell. I have finally changed my ways of being a kidnapper. You were the only one that was good for me. If you wasn't with me, I would've probably passed away without any regrets. I know this maybe too early, but… I love you more than anything else. Will you accept me as your… mate?' _

_Just when Levy was about to finish her last page, a wet substance hit the page. She looked up and saw rain showers. __(Juvia: drip drop drip drop… Me: *scared* Sting: Why are you saying that? Juvia: Juvia likes hearing the rain. Sting: *mouths to Gray* What? Gray: *shrugs*) __'I better hurry inside!' she exclaimed in her mind as she got up from the tree stump and walked fast out of the forest._

_Rain was coming down faster now, causing her to speed up. It wasn't nearly as fun since it was raining. She wished it wasn't. __(Juvia: *says it faster* drip drop drip drop… Lucy: *scary…* Wendy: Calm down miss Juvia-san.) __That's when she heard lightning coming her way. Now she really had to go back__. _

_She doesn't want to admit it outside, but she wants a certain man to do that to her._(Gajeel: I wonder who. Lucy: *giggles* Oh, you know. Lisanna: Yeah, you do know *giggles* Mira: Ooh~! Happy: Things are getting steamy~! Me:*so weird how Happy is scaring me*) _He's a certain Dragon Slayer who helped her_. _At the moment of thinking, a loud thunder crackle was heard and Levy was just about to get hit._

'_I got to hurry!' she exclaimed as she was running at her own pace__. This time, the thunder made its way to Levy, but luckily, the thunder became unsuccessful by a certain block that shield her. Protecting herself from harm, she noticed an iron hand saved her. It was Gajeel. __(Meredy: There he goes. Mira: How sweet ad noble~! Lucy: *pats Levy's back* There's your knight, Levy-chan~! Levy: *blushes* L-lu-chan… Gajeel: I ain't no knig- *gets hit by a fist* Erza: Control yourself) __Eyes widening, she was left unresponsive._

_"G-Gajeel?" she asked as she was still behind him. Gajeel looked at her before reverting his arm back to normal._

_"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he exclaimed/asked as he placed his hands on his hips._

_"N-no…!" Levy said, holding her book close to her chest as she looked away. "Its just that…"_

_"Just what?" Gajeel said, raising a brow. He then noticed her cheeks were rising._

_"Speak up, shrimp!" he called again, holding her chin to his face. _

_"Stop calling me that." she said, moving his hand away from her chin. "Its just that I wanted to read this book… and-"_

_"You came out here…" he said, leaning to her face. "to read a book for your own sake?" he asked. At this, she nodded before hugging the book._

_"The book is about…" she hesitated for a little bit before speaking it thoroughly. "You see, the book is about love, okay?!" At this, Gajeel's eyes widened before locking his eyes to hers._

_"What?" he asked. She blushed harder._

_"Love, love, LOVE!" she said. "To make it easier, I love you! I-I mean… forget what I said!" Before Levy was about to run away, a hand pushed her towards a tree with two arms pinning her against it. The result was a shocked Levy.__ (Gajeel: *biting his nail* Damn these people. I'm going to kill them in their sleep! Natsu: If you have the sense to smell them out. Gajeel: Shut up, Salamander! Levy: *blushes* I don't mind…) _

_"__G-Gajeel?!" she asked. "W-what are you-" _

_Levy was about to finish her sentence until a pair of lips crashed to hers furiously. It soon became passionate and hot. After a moment, he parted lips. Levy placed a hand on her lips as she became very flustered._

_"G-Gajeel…" Levy said. "W-what is this?" Gajeel let her go and crossed his arms. Turning around, he muttered his words out._

_"You're mine, you got that?" he said as he was blushing a little before __walking away. Levy's brain registered that sentence Gajeel had said before smiling. Not only it wasn't part of the story, but she, in fact, loved the kiss. Moments after, the rain stopped and Gajeel left. It was weird how he disappeared, but it was worth it._

'_I… do.' thought Levy as she hugged the book and went home. She will never forget that moment she had with him._

**The End!**

_A/N: See what I did there? _(Gray: No and who cares. Natsu: No one cares about you, ice-freak. Gray: Oh, you wanna go, flame thrower? *ready ice magic* Natsu: Ready when you are! *ready fire hands* Erza: *cranks Gray and Natsu's necks* You two behave! Rogue: Gajeel-san! Sting: *shudders* is she always like this? Lector: M-maybe Me: Yes...) _The part when it said "I do" actually was it! You better like it!_

* * *

At that, everyone clapped as the story ended with a sweet, sentimental, moment.

"That was sweet~!" Mira said. "Lovely~!"

"Go Levy-chan~!" said Lucy, hugging her.

"Juvia thinks it was exciting~!" Juvia said, clapping her hands before hugging her Gray.

"Not so rough are we now?" Meredy asked, nudging Gajeel. Gajeel crossed his arms. Ultear stifled back a laugh.

"Oh, come on." she said. "The story proves it all~!"

"Better than the blonde male!" Pamela said, yawning as she looked at Sting with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be going home now?" Sting asked, looking at Pamela very curious.

"Shut up," she said as she put a hand to his face. "Your question is invalid." Sting just rolled his eyes.

"That's what a real man do." Elfman said, cheering Gajeel. Lisanna sweat dropped before smiling.

"How romantic~!" she chimed. "How was it Levy-chan?"

"I-I… liked i-it." Levy said, playing with her fingers before steaming. "D-did you like it, Gajeel?"

"Don't ask me." Gajeel shrugged as he scratched his head in an irritated manner.

"Listen here steel bastard," Pamela said, getting all up in his face. "You better like it for reals!"

"Excuse me," Gajeel gripped on Pamela's shirt. "Who are you to tell me that I like it? You can't force me to like things that ain't even real!"

"But Gajeel…" Levy said, lowering her head down. "I l-like it." Wow, she actually liked it. Hurray!

"Well…" Gajeel muttered, before blushing. "It's just that… it's just that…"

"Just what?" Natsu said. All eyes were on him now. You can't deny it Gajeel! That's when he must've lost it when he grabbed Levy's hand very rough and exited the house, leaving all of us dumbfounded and shocked.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked. Everyone nodded as the room turned into an uproar.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily exclaimed. "Let's go after them!"

"R-Right." Wendy said, holding Carla. That's when Ultear placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let Iceland handle this…" she said as she pointed her finger at me. All eyes were now on me, like some kind of stage fright I had in me. Before something else happens, I pointed my finger at myself.

"ME?!" I said, trembling. Erza nodded as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you can do it." she said. Everyone else nodded as they put up a thumbs-up. Okay, literally not helping me! I looked at Sting, and before I could do something, Pamela suddenly smacked him upside the head.

"Shit!" Sting scowled as he winced in pain. "What the heck was that f-"

"Shut up, your question is invalid!" she said, kicking his sweet cookies. At this, Sting fell down, holding his crotch in pain. I sighed as I tapped Wendy's shoulder and pointed at Sting. She nodded immediately before going to him. I got up, slowly getting pass by Rogue, ad raced out the house.

"Go Iceland, be a man!" cried Elfman as he cheered so loud that my ears rung, but eventually shrugged it off. Along with everyone else's cheer, Rogue was still silent.

"Iceland…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

I was now running around the place for about 10 minutes until I met two familiar figures from afar. Hmm, one was blue and one was black haired. Oh, it was Levy and Gajeel! I found the two as they were standing up. It was so romantic!

"Woah…" I whispered to myself as I silently walked up closer. I hid myself in a bush to catch a glimpse of the two. This is so worth it rather than reading fan fiction.

"G-Gajeel…?" Levy asked the man, worried. "Why are we out here? What are you doing?

"Would you stop talking for a sec?" he asked, grumpily. She looked at him before raising a brow. The next thing she knew that his face was moving closer to hers, causing her to flinch. Darn, do it already!

"G-Gajeel…" she said. "W-what are you-"

Before Levy could finish her sentence, Gajeel was stubborn enough to crash his lips into hers. My cheeks heated up as I saw the two of them kissed! Sticking my head back in the bush, I covered my mouth with my hand before the heat reached to my forehead.

'T-They… kissed' I thought to myself as I continued to look.

After a couple of moments, the two of them parted. Levy's face was already red and Gajeel was blushing o his cheeks. He then turned around before looking at the sky.

"Shrimp." He said. Levy looked at him.

"Y-yes?"

"I want to say… that I…"

That's when the wind started to blow along with the trees whistling. Oh no, it was just getting good! I couldn't hear a word they were saying! Then, the wind started to clear up and the two was now silent.

"Well?" Gajeel said, still not looking at her. "Yes or no?"

Levy gulped before answering.

"I… do…" she said before pulling him to an embrace. Gajeel nuzzled her neck before wrapping his arms around her back. Yes, she will treasure this moment.

"Well..." I said as I shrugged and smiled. "I should go tell everyone."

* * *

**A/N:**

**There it is, GaLe is canoned! I had college so I won't be updating regularly as I used to. Gomen! Anyways, R&R and favorite too! I don't own FT!**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
